Digimon - Snow's Destiny
by Jaredin Snow
Summary: An original story, pulling from various elements and plots of the Digimon franchise. Jaredin Snow is your regular guy, when all of a sudden destiny decides to change everything and his journey begins. With his partner Agunimon, and help from others he must save not only the digital world, but the real world as well from threats both within, and without.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

_This is the first story I have written in a very, very long time. I have decided to start doing this after having watched the Season 4 of Digimon and falling in love with the series once more, and the design of Agunimon. With that in mind, If there are mistakes, issues please let me know. I have proof read this but no doubt one or two errors, be it grammatical or spelling have slipped through. As I continue going through I am hoping they will become fewer as I get back into things._

_It will take things a little while to get into full swing in terms of action. Character development and growth is going to be a big thing throughout as well as world building._

_This story is going to pull from elements of all the other Digimon worlds, and for the most part can be considered AU. There might be points where we could see characters from other seasons, however I have not penned it in detail that far yet. I have the framework in mind for where I want the story to go, but not the detail._

_A big inspiration for me too is a author by the name of "CannedCream" who's story "Beyond Destiny" had re-ignited my passion in both Digimon, and writing._

_Please review and leave me feedback. I look forward to peoples comments, and going on this journey together with you all!_

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been just my luck, last day at work with a 2 week vacation on the horizon and the train breaks down on the way home. I suppose it could have been worse, at least it was already in the inner city routes so any distance I needed to walk was at least agreeable. In this case it was 3 stops away from my usual departure point, so in reality an extra 20, maybe 30 minutes onto my journey. In all fairness it was a nice enough day, sun was out and breeze had just the right temperament to give it one of those few evenings where being out in it was tolerable. It wasn't all doom and gloom at least.

Stepping off the platform and down the concourse I made my way outside. It was one of the relatively quiet stations and only a few others seemed to have the same idea as me, recognising a few distinct faces from the usual journey. Once I outside, I planned the route in my head, I would have to duck through a couple of less than reputable alley ways, but it wasn't through any bad parts of the city to be fair so I doubt I would need to be looking over my shoulder. To be safe however I turned off my music on my player and removed my headphones, nothing good was playing anyway, I really need to change it up.

As I walked down away from the station I put my hands into my pockets, my hand brushing against the object I had picked up earlier. Pulling it out I examined it once again, pushing one of the buttons. Whatever it was it didn't seem to have any power, and it didn't appear to be any kind of phone I had ever seen. I had found the thing just sitting in a pile of trash outside of work, just sat there looking sad. I had the urge to pick it up, and well, it looked cool. So I just kept it. I can't explain why to be fair, I should have just handed it in to reception and let them deal with it, but I had this feelings, this urge, a thought in my mind as if it was ok to keep it. No idea why though, and looking back down at it I wondered what it could have even been used for. Sighing, I would look it up later and put it back into my pocket, and turned into a long alley between two apartment buildings.

About a quarter of the way though a shadow passed overhead, a large one too. Looking up I must have missed it by a second as all I could spot was clear skies. Shrugging it off as a bird of some kind I continued walking down, feeling the wing picking up slightly. Taking a couple more steps the wind picked up even more so, unusually so, and the next thing I knew I had to stop and turning to see if something was causing it from behind I spotted something which I could, just not explain. Behind me, with me now facing it was a bird…ok that is a bad explanation, it was a bird but it was human sized, with human features! It had wings, feathers and a weird mask, but it had limbs like that of a human too.

"Hello?" was all I could manage to say to whatever this thing behind me was, staring at me and cocking its head to the side. For a moment the thought went through my head that it potentially didn't speak English, or even understand for that matter, I was proven wrong a moment later as all of a sudden it let loose a mighty screech, so much so I had to cover my ears, and it began moving towards me at high speed shouting.

"DIE DIGI-DESTINED!" before I could move out the way, or evade the beast hit me straight in the chest and knocked me into the wall behind me with a heavy slam. The wind was immediately knocked from my lungs, letting out a shallow cry as pain radiated all around me. Opening my eyes I could see the creature had backed away once more, but still looked to me with malicious intent…was it, laughing?

"What do you want?!" I cried back in desperation, unable to fathom why it would attack me, the question of what it is unimportant right now – all I knew is it didn't want to be friends.

"DIE!" it let out its shrill cry once more "CYCLONE WINDS" it cried out and flapped its wings hard, as the wind once more picked up, flapping its powerful wings hard, items of debris came flying at me. Shielding my face with my arms, I struggled to breath in what were gale force winds. Unknown to myself that through this ordeal, my pocket had taken on a slight, white glow which was only getting stronger.

By this point, fear had taken a hold, rooting to me to the spot as I watched this creature let loose a vicious cackle. I wasn't strong enough to fight whatever this thing was, and it looked to me with a gaze which sent a cold shiver down my spine, with the realisation this was real, and it was going to kill me. Lifting its wings one more time, it gave a cruel smile "Goodnight, vermin" it flapped hard, and with that cried out "RAZER WINGS!". Several feathers dislodged from her wing and came flying towards me. I raised my arm in a vain attempt to protect myself, in my mind however I knew this was the end and prepared myself for the worse.

And then I heard, a new voice shout "PYRO WALL!"

With that, the worse never came, and as the feathers should have hit I felt a sudden rush of heat, and fire. I snapped my eyes opened and saw in front of me something which I could not believe…it was, a wall of flames. Remembering the voice I looked to the side, and just beside me was a man, or at least looked like a man. He wore red and silver trimmed armour and stood at what I could only guess was around the 8ft mark. The flames emanated from the gauntlets on his arms, and looked down to his feet I could see…claws? Who was this?

At this point however the questions left my mind as his gaze caught with mine, and with a grunt and a nod he jumped through the wall of flame he created, from the other side the shrill cry of the bird could be heard once more, but this time in pain?

A moment later the wall dissipated and what I saw in front of me was something I could only dream of. These two creatures were fighting, using fire and wind against each other attempting to get the upper hand. The bird creature seemed obsessed in trying to land a hit, whilst this new creature dodged and weaved with a grace I would never expect from someone in such armour. The battle felt as if it went on for an age, however I was broken from my trance when all of a sudden the bird monster found an opening, and locked its gaze on me, with a grin it shouted once more "RAZER WINGS!" and as before it launched a tuft of feathers towards me.

The other monster looked back , and using the fire from his wrists once more, tried to intercept as many as he could, however a couple slipped through. In an attempt to try get out the way, I stood rapidly and decided to make an attempted dash away from the scene of whatever was going on here. As soon as I stood however I felt a sharp pain run up my leg, and immediately fell back to the ground. Looking down I could see the two which had escaped had lodged themselves into my right thigh. I grunted and let out a sharp cry before collapsing back down, sweat running down my forehead as I clasped at the ground. The worst of the pain lasted only a moment, but still through grit teeth did I bare it, breathing long and hard.

At this point, when I began to take notice of what was going on ahead of me, did I notice that the bird creature which had been responsible was now on the ground, and appeared to be in pain, the other armoured foe standing over it, its fist raised.

And with no hesitation slammed them down into the creature, as it cried out its death pains. I watched as the creature began to dis-integrate in front of my eyes, and within moments it disappeared as if it had never being there leaving only the armour victor.

After a moment it stood straight and shook itself out before looking to me. It was at this point I had not really thought about if this other foe might have being helping me, or, perhaps trying to rid the other for its own gain. Its eyes locked with mine, and I felt fear begin to creep through me once more as it approached.

Attempting in vain to stand, I cried out as the sharp pain returned, once more slumping to the ground. I averted my eyes as tears began to build, hearing his footsteps get closed, I snapped them shut, feeling a heat emanating from him as he got in front of me. I shook in fear as I cried out in sheer desperation "Please don't kill me!". I expected to hear the same laugh as before, or perhaps something grab onto me to finish the job from before. Nothing came however. A moment passed and all I could hear was the wind in the alley and the sound of distant traffic.

I chanced a look forward, looking through the smallest of slits in my eyes. To my surprise this armoured creature was knelt in front of me…with, a smile? Not just a smile, a kind one. I slowly opened my eyes further until I was looking at him proper, his blue eyes staring into mine, but not with hatred, or anger…but, kindness?

"I would never dream of hurting you, Snow" he spoke with a strong tone, deep but respectful. I watched his hands move to my leg, I flinched for a moment, and he stopped to look at me once more "May I?" he asked me, frozen in place. I nodded my head and he continued, placing his leg on my thigh, as he turned it slightly to look at the feathers which had lodged themselves into my thigh. I was taking deep shallow breaths once again as I felt the pain running up my leg. "This will hurt only for a moment, I promise, are you ready?" he asked once more, and again I nodded. A moment later I felt a sharp pain and gritted my teeth as I pressed my back up harder against the wall as he removed the two feathers. "The wound should heal without a problem" he looked back up to me, before standing and offering my hand "Here, let me help you Snow"

Seeing little other option, I took his hand "t-Thanks" I spoke softly as I placed my hand in his, pulling me up with effortless ease. He kept his hand in mine, and moved his other to my shoulder as I found my balance – my legs having had turned to jelly slightly as I tried to steady myself. After a few seconds I found my footing, and, for the first time got a true look at this creature. By this point my brain had made the logically assumption that if it had wanted to hurt me it would have, and proven could have with ease by now, so I didn't run. "Who, are you?" I asked, confused "And why did you save me?" not that I wasn't grateful of course!

"I am Agunimon" he smiled warmly "And I saved you, because you are my partner Jaredin Snow." He spoke calmly and gently.

"Agunimon? Partner? I'm…sorry, I don't understand?"

"I am a Digimon, from the digital world. I have come here to finally be with you – my partner, the one who I will work with to save my world, and yours" Ok, this was starting to get even more confusing, Digimon, Digital world? Saving things? I could barely get to work on time, and talk like this?

"I don't understand any of us…I am sorry…." I muttered and looked down "I-" I was cut off when a sudden and loud sound emanated from my jacket pocket. Reaching down I moved my hand down and pulled out the device I had picked up earlier. I stared at it for a moment, before realising Agunimon had placed his hand undermine and was holding it also. At this point a bright light flashed from the screen, for a moment I was blinded to the world and anything around me. When it dissipated I looked once more to the device and it had changed! Now looking brand new, sporting a red outline border, and the screen now blinking to life, a feminine voice began to speak…

"Partner Connection Established. Jaredin Snow, Agunimon, Legendary Warrior of Fire" it showed an image of both of us on screen "Welcome to your destiny" with that the screen went black once more. I started at it for a moment, not sure of what to think of what had happened

"It is complete, we are now partners, my friend" I looked up to Agunimon has he looked down to me "I know you have a lot of questions, but this is not the place to discuss them, shall we head to your apartment?"

"Wait, how do you know I live in an apartment?" I was a little confused, we just met? He chuckled lightly

"I know more about you than you think, don't worry – It is my promise to protect you, and keep you safe." He reassured me, putting his hand on my shoulder "I have being waiting for this moment for years" Years? Just what had I gotten into? Well, I suppose at this point it could be no worse than being in an alley with him, and after the lightshow with the device I was even more certain that he wasn't going to hurt me, and was in fact as he said here to protect me.

"Ok, well its still a good fifteen minute walk from here. What about you?" I looked him over "No offense, Agunimon? But you would stick out like sore thumb?" granted he looked reasonably human and I had seen more freaky things in this world, but I didn't want to chance anything. He seemed to pick up on this and looked skywards

"Don't worry about me. I can use the rooftops to get around. I can keep out of sight, and keep my eyes on you too, whilst scouting for any further trouble. No one will see me, I promise" with that and a wink he leaped suddenly, and with that jumped from the walls before disappearing onto the apartment rooftops. For a moment I tried to spot him, turning on the spot but failing to see anything, still sensing his presence however?

"He wasn't kidding…" I muttered, turning back to the way I had being going I slowly began my journey once more. My gait slower due to my injury, however after a couple of steps I began to feel how to shift my weight and I picked up to a more normal, but slower than my own average, pace.

As I walked through the streets, now entering back onto the main roads I kept looking up trying to spot Agunimon, but nothing. I knew he was there though, an inkling in the back of my mind told me he was there, watching from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I will make apologies now about this next section_. _This is going to very much a case of "Getting to know you" & "Character Development". Not alot of action to be had here just yet, however I hope you get a feel for where the plot intends to go, as well as what kind of character Snow is and some of the anxieties he has. He may come across as slightly introverted and low in self-esteem at first, but as with many characters I create this will be something which changes through experience and the trials he will inevitable come across during his adventures!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Reaching my apartment, I closed the door behind me, hearing the soft click of the catch as I leaned my back against it for a moment, taking a deep breath. It was a little after six and the last of the winter sun was beginning to set outside, casting its orange shadows across the room. Living on the 11th floor of an apartment building certainly had its advantages. The apartment itself was spacious, a long rectangular room, with large glass windows running down right, and far wall. In the far right was a small, corner balcony area, which housed a table and chair for those rare summer days it was warm enough to just sit outside. The room itself was a combined living, cooking and dining area with 3 doors along the left wall. One lead into the master bedroom, with an attached en-suite. The other two lead into a spare room which I used mainly for storage and an office, the other a spare bedroom used by friends when they stayed over, or if one was stuck and couldn't get home for the night, having an inner city home was useful at times.

Flipping the lights on, I threw down my jacket onto the chair by the door, and put my phone and keys down on the side table, picking out the device I had found earlier and holding that in my hand. Still limping along on my injured leg I crossed the short distance between the door leading inside, and the door leading out to the balcony. Unlocking it, I poked my head outside looking for any sign of Agunimon; however all I was greeted with was the sound of traffic below. Thinking he may still be catching up, I decided to close the door, but kept the lock off.

I made my way into the kitchen and got myself something to drink from the fridge, putting down the device next to me, then settled down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast counter. Carefully I rolled up my jeans leg and inspected the wounds which were inflicted upon me by the crazy bird creature – it looked as if they weren't too deep at least, and the bleeding had stopped too, that was a relief, though pain still shot through my nerves like fire when I applied any direct pressure…great.

At this point, I heard the door by the balcony open, looking over I saw Agunimon stood there, and moving towards where I was sat. For a moment I felt as if I should be standing and moving away, this was still slightly unreal for me. I held my ground though and he came to a stop at the corner of the counter, and for a moment we both simply looked and took the opportunity to really read the other for a moment.

Now the light was better I got a much clearer look at who my saviour had been, Agunimon, he was tall to be sure, at least a head more than myself, and I was a little over 6 foot. The armour he wore too wouldn't be too far a miss from a renaissance faire, with wild blonde hair running down his whole back. The most piercing part though was his eyes, pure, unbroken blue – It was like looking into still pools of water – clear, reflective and strong, but with a strong feeling of kindness.

"So...Agunimon?" I decided to break the silence, feeling alot calmer now we were somewhere less public, and nothing attacking us "What, is going on? Who or what are you? What was that thing that attacked us, and, what is this thing?" I reached down picking up the device from earlier, which since its rather dramatic reaction earlier had returned to a dormant state.

"First, before I answer those questions, I want to ask you something – Have you ever heard of 'digimon'?" he spoke clearly and without hesitation. Answering my question with a question? Helpful I thought...

"Digimon?" I repeated, to which he replied with a nod "I, know the term, I think? Some card game I thought? Yeah, apparently it's popular with high school students, I believe?" I remember it had been a thing just before I left. I was 22 now, and when I was in my final year it had only just started coming in, and since then had become quite the craze. It had died out a bit since but was still popular enough it made the internet news forums every so often.

"Digimon, or digital monsters are creatures from the 'digital world' which exists alongside this world, the 'real world'. I am a Digimon, and the creature which attacked you tonight was also one by the name of 'Harpymon'." He paused for a moment, and moved his hand to mine, picking up the device and holding it out over the counter "This is a digi-vice. Occasionally people from this world receive these and they are called 'Digi-Destined'. These people are chosen by the digital world to act as its saviours in time of great need. This device links a human and their partner digimon's strength together – our strength Snow, you and I are partners"

"I remember, the device said something about that back in the alley, when it went all crazy" the bright lights, and the very distinctive voice played through my head once more "Wait, this links our strength did you say?" he again nodded, and I leaned back a little and shook my head "From what I saw, you pretty much have that one down, I don't see how I can help? I'm not exactly a star athlete" looking down at myself, I had an average build but nothing special, nothing that would certainly stand out in a line up anyway! Agunimon then broke a faint smile, seeing the two sharp fangs from his upper lips become more prominent,

"Physical strength is not the key, it's what is here that counts" he closed the distance between us, and placed his hand over my heart "Spirit, a strong spirit is what we draw from, and you Snow have one that shines bright" I look down to his hand, speechless for a moment, before looking back up,

"And that, is what makes us partners?" he nodded his head once more, and moved back slightly, which brought me onto my next point "Ok, so we are partners? Against what?" his expression darkened slightly

"Against those who would threaten the digital world and the real world" he put the device back on the table, and took a seat across from me "There are those in both worlds, who wish to harm the other. Balance exists to keep those elements in check; however when an evil gains an advantage, the digital world responds by choosing those it knows can prevent that evil from succeeding". It was at this point my head began to spin

"Hang on, back that up a minute" I put my hands out in front of me, to further my statement "So, you are saying you, and me?" I pointed back to myself "Are to save not one world, a world I didn't even know existed five minutes ago, and my own, from evil?" it sounded ridiculous! I mean, when I think about the million, million people in the world who were fitter than me, smarter, more adventurous, I had to shake my head "Agunimon, I, I think you might have the wrong person – I'm no hero, I can barely make it to work on time in the morning!" I sighed and leaned back "If it was this device I picked up I must have been the wrong person – I'm sorry, I am wasting your time. If there is a threat like this out there, it must be someone else" I looked away a little embarrassed. All this time and it was in fact not for me. I felt my heart drop, for once I thought something good might happen to me.

"You are wrong" I looked back to Agunimon, who had now stood up and was walking around to where I was sat, and kneeled down in front of me "You are my partner Snow, the digi-vice does not lie, it was meant for you to find it." He put his hand once more over my heart "Close your eyes". I was a little apprehensive at first, however I did as he asked and slowly closed them. Feeling warmth from his hand over my heart, all I heard for a while was its beating, and my breathing. "Can you hear that, the beat of your heart?" I nodded my head softly "That is the heart of a warrior, it beats in time with my own" I felt him move his hand away from me as I continued to listen "Open your eyes". Again I did as he requested, and looked across to him, as his clear blue eyes stared into mine "Your eyes too, show determination and the need to be something more, something greater" he stood and moved away slightly "Just because you have never being a hero, doesn't mean you cannot be a hero"

"I.." I stuttered, not really having an argument back to that point

"With your help Snow, our enemies will never know what hit em! Have faith in me, and importantly, faith in yourself" he broke into a grin, and offered out his hand "What do you say, partner? Will you stand with me, and together save both of our worlds?" I looked down to his hand, still unsure however more confident after his pep talk. I extended my hand out, as we both shook, whilst our eyes both focused on the others.

"So, what does this mean, for me I mean? What is the next step I suppose I want to ask?" So I am meant to be a hero? Does that mean I got to dress in the same...unorthodox way he has? An image ran through my head for a moment which made me chuckle, stood there in shining red samurai armour.

"For now, rest, and tomorrow we will begin the journey to the digital world – I will locate a portal for us to use" He walked over to the windows, looking outside "This world is strange compared to my own, but also similar. The smells and sounds for the most part, but, one thing both worlds share is a lively energy" he turned to me with a smile "I can sense your apprehension in regards to all this, but there are others in the digital world like you, waiting to meet you – other digi-destined who have the same fate as you"

"Others, like me?" so did that mean, I wouldn't be alone, in a strange new world? That was reassuring at least. That holiday of mine has been well timed it seems! I was just planning on lazing around and sleeping in a bit, guess that's all going to change now. "I assume im not going to need my passport?" I chuckled, asking rhetorically as I stood and walked over to where he was. Agunimon glanced a gaze down to me as I also looked outside "You were right about one thing" I turned to look at him "I suppose I have always been a little restless with the same ol' and the fear of being…average" taking a deep breath, I sighed and pressed my hands on the counter and pressed my weight down "But, will we have to fight more of those…Harpymon?"

"Many enemies will likely stand in our way, but also as many allies will be willing to stand by our side!" That was what I was afraid of. I wasn't a fighter at all, I always believed a problem could be resolved by talking your way out of it, either through the use of enough BS, or through charm and wit. The idea of combat didn't sit well with me…Agunimon must have picked up on that too, as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I will be here to protect you Snow, all you need to do is be there, as my partner – I can take care of the fighting"

"Thanks…partner" it felt strange saying at first, but thinking about it, it might be nice to have someone loyal like Agunimon with me. For the longest time I had struggled with making new friends. I moved out to the big city a year ago and haven't really gotten to know anyone. I knew my neighbours, and of course my colleagues at work but I didn't really socialise with them, and they didn't really know who I was…just, present really. I had been lonely for a fair while – I mean my family are helpful, they help fund this swanky apartment and it allows me a certain amount of affluence…but what good is it really when you don't have someone to share it with?

"Well, let's talk specifics then Agunimon!" he smiled and we moved to sit on the sofa, and for the next few of hours we went through more of what I would need to know, and what the plan was. Two other digi-destined with partners were waiting for us in a designated location somewhere safe for us to gather. We would set off early morning, and for the most part I would pack light – apparently we would be travelling a lot and having a heavy bag with you was counter-productive, especially if we needed to move rapidly.

Agunimon also shared with me some more information about who he was, and what he represented. Apparently he was a 'Legendary' Warrior. The first one ever to be paired with another human. He also told me about some of his past and that he for the longest time had been training in seclusion, waiting for the day he would be able to join me, and we would begin our adventure. He had been told many years ago I was his partner – however due to me not having my digi-vice he had not been able to join me in the human world, as the device acted as a beacon for him and a source of power for him to exist…as since he was technically data he couldn't exist in this world without some form of tether back to the digital world. However this had not stopped him from keeping an eye on me and learning more about who I was, what I was like and generally doing what he could from his side to keep my out of trouble!

He regaled me with the time I had nearly walked headlong into the tracks of the station on my first day in the city, nigh on crushing myself under the oncoming train. He had however managed to manipulate the security gates to activate just in time to prevent that – I had thought I had just got lucky, but in fact Agunimon had been looking out for me, and for a very long time. It was nice to think I had a guardian angel in a way looking over me, making sure I stayed out of trouble - I was pretty good at finding it for the most part!

After sometime, I realised it was getting late, around eleven in the evening to be precise and with the busy day ahead of us tomorrow Agunimon suggested we had best get some shut eye. I could not say I disagreed, it had been a long week for me, and knowing that it was only going to get more insane I thought it might be best to get my head down too.

"Well, I suppose I shall see you in the morning? The spare room is all yours if you like, I think the bed should be large enough for someone of your stature" I chuckled, and pointed to the door nearest the end of the room "If you need anything, let me know, ok?" he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good night Snow, sleep well – I shall see you in the morning" he waved me off and with that I went into my room, and got changed, jumping into bed. As I pulled the covers over myself and rested my head against the pillow, I was beginning to absorb the gravity of what was happening around me and apprehension entered into my mind. What if I wasn't strong enough? What if in the end I failed Agunimon, or the others? The idea of saving the world began to sink in, and sink in hard.

I turned onto my other side as those thoughts continued to run through my mind, of self-doubt and fear of failure…

I watched Snow leave into his room, and once I heard no further noise from his room, I walked out onto the balcony of his apartment. Once more looking out to the city I crossed my arms over my chest "He is nervous…I can't say I blame him, he's still just a kid at heart"

Looking back behind me, I wondered just how the others would react to him. I would be with him, and these digi-destined, whilst not veterans were used to the digital world and had been there several times. No doubt they would want Snow to be the leader of the group, but would Snow want that responsibility?

I had trained all those years for this moment, tried to steer Snow in the right direction and prepare him best I can…then why I hesitate now? Was it Snow? I could sense his apprehension through the link the digi-vice had formed between us – I could feel his emotions, and sense his mental state. Was it because he was nervous, because he hesitated?

Either way, tomorrow we would find out. I had faith in my partner, once he had experienced what the digital world had to offer, not just the bad but all the good too – he would come around and become the warrior that the prophecy foretold he would.

I had decided to omit that part for now, he had enough on his mind – if I suddenly landed on him that he was just no normal digi-destined, but one prophesied to arrive and save the digital world from the Dark Lords, he would likely have been a lot more reluctant to come out as quick as I was asking. It was necessary though, we had no time to waste. Between them and the humans damaging our world we had little time.

Taking a few minutes longer to simply admire this world, I finally decided I too would retire for the night. I would get up early and begin searching for the portal back to the digital world. I knew one was in this city somewhere; I could sense it even from here.

And then our adventure would begin!


	3. Chapter 3

_So with this chapter we make the final preparations to enter into the Digital World – Where the fun will really begin! Leaving your home and everything you have ever known for a place of uncertainly, change and adventure can be daunting...but when life gives you lemons..._

_The dream sequence at the beginning is likely to make little sense at first, but as the story progresses and more context is given to it, the meanings will become clearer and the messages too shall reveal themselves._

_I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

"_The circle must be broken..._"

I was stood in a strange landscape. The land around me morphed into strange shapes, and structures. The ground under my feet felt as if it was moving, but solid at the same time. Around me were towers of earth, crooked, damaged, bent and discoloured. This was a world of strange senses, unknown sounds and impossible geometry.

"_The circle must be broken..._"

The voice spoke to me once more, whispered through the landscape. The voice seemed to morph and change pitch, its direction altering as it echoed off the walls of the rock formations surrounding me in all directions. It sounded familiar though, as if it was someone I once knew, or should know. I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"Who are you? What do you mean?" I shouted back to the darkness around me, rooted to the spot. The air around me moved in strange ways, the wisps of cloud moved as if mixed with oil, and the dark purple colour of the sky changed hue to crimsons to dark blues, fading like a bulb was being turned on and off behind them.

"_Fate, Choose your fate..._"

Again the voice replied but this time differently...just what was this? Why was I being told to choose my fate? With Agunimon? I don't understand!

I was about to shout back once more, however before I got the opportunity I felt the ground beginning to shake underneath me, as the cracks in the arid landscape opening up below me, getting wider and wider. I tried to move but I was rooted to the spot, I couldn't escape! The darkness around me became more potent, as it surrounded me. I felt trapped, I couldn't escape! I closed my eyes but felt the thrashing winds against my skin! Covering my ears I tried to block it out, panic set in, my breathing became heavier...

"STOP IT!"

Then, a sudden silence. My eyes bolted open as I returned to the waking world. Cold sweat running down my forehead as I bolted upright, breathing heavily and clutching at my chest with one hand, the sheets with the other as I attempted to slowly calm myself down. All the while I sat there trying to process what had just happened. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table I noticed the time as sunlight began to highlight around the edge of the blinds...nigh on half seven...I only just felt as if I had gone to bed.

I shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom, running the cold water and splashing my face a few times to wake me up. As I stood there flashbacks of the dream I just had came back to me...the details of it already fading from my mind but one line in particular sticking with me, as well as the hauntingly familiar voice that spoke it...

"The circle must be broken?" as the water ran I began to think about it for a moment wondering what could it mean? Nightmares were not frequent things I had, quite the opposite actually most of the dreams I had were pretty neutral, nothing really to write home about, or remember. This one however felt different, as if it was more than just a simple illusion of my mind, as if it was almost real. Whatever it was its meaning escaped me. All I could think it could even remotely relate to in my half-awake stare was that piece of terrible art I had bought last summer by a friend, an art deco glass circle halo...thing. I chuckled at the thought of that for a moment, but as I prepared myself with a shower and got dressed I couldn't help but shake the thought I was missing something, something really important...

Then there was the voice that spoke it. Thinking of people I knew I was certain it couldn't be any of them. The voice still stuck with me too, and the niggling thought at the back of my head was this had to be someone I had met, and not just knew casually, but knew well enough to pick up on the owner of the voice.

All these thoughts were short lived though as the discussions of last night returned to me and the gravity of what I was about to do once again returned. Travelling to a whole new world, the Digital World. It was still all so very surreal to me, and to be honest a part of me was still sceptical that it wasn't some kind of really elaborate hoax. Then again, Agunimon didn't seem like the kind to pull practical jokes, having spent time with him last night and getting to know him I felt that he was an honest, good-hearted, but fearsome individual, kind and open to his allies, but a force of nature in battle, quite literally with the fire!

Having dressed myself in some sturdy clothing, jeans with a shirt and my hoodie, with a solid pair of shoes too, with one addition more for sentimental value than anything else – a stone pendant of a dragon wrapped around a crystal. It was only small but I had owned it for as long as I could remember, it was a symbol of hope for me, and if this world was really as different as Agunimon had described I was going to need all the hope I could get!

Stepping out into the living room, I had a look around to see if Agunimon was awake and about, though from the looks of it he may well still be asleep. Ah well, I suppose I could let him lie in a little bit, after all he did kind of save my life yesterday! I went around the motions of making some breakfast; a little extra too for when he did wake up, and a nice, warm cup of tea...Definitely was going to pack some for the journey, cant wake up in the morning without tea!

After about half an hour or so, having sat around finishing off the last of the bacon on my plate and looking at the headlines in the news, I was beginning to wonder what time he was going to sleep till? Feeling a little anxious, and not wanting to waste the additional food I made I walked over to the door and pressed my ear gently against the wood – silence. Perhaps he was a silent sleeper? I knocked gently on the door with the back of my hand "Hey, Agunimon – You awake?" – silence again. Beginning to get concerned I took a deep breath and moved my hand to the handle "I'm coming in, ok?" I waited a moment in case he wasn't decent...could, a digimon not be decent? I shook the thought from my mind with a chuckle and opened up the door slightly.

It creaked as I peered inside, expecting to see him dead asleep on the mattress...silence, and in this case nothing at all – it hadn't even looked as if it had been used, the sheets straight and proper on bed. I opened the door fully and walked into the room as I looked behind the door, and under the bed...he wasn't here?

Scratching my head for a moment, I sighed and walked back out into the main room, thinking perhaps he had gotten confused with the study I looked inside and as I had expected, nothing.

"Where did he get to?" I walked over to the sofa and sat down, looking over my shoulder once more...he had been here last night, I was certain of it! He was in the alley...wasn't he? I looked down at my leg once more, and pulled up the leg – wound was still there, albeit it the pain had now passed and my walking much improved – it was real, it must have been?

Without anything else to go on and having mentally prepared myself for leaving I didn't really know what to do with myself. For a moment the thought that he might have left in the night, and found his real partner did occur to me, but I remembered the look in his eye when I questioned it before, no that couldn't be it. I racked my brain for a few more minutes before hearing the door to the balcony open, and looking over my shoulder once more, seeing Agunimon stood there, a sigh of relief betrayed my calm appearance

"Worried about me?" He smiled as he walked over, and sat on the arm of the chair,

"Me? Nah" I lied, if he knew otherwise he didn't let on "So, where did you go?" I asked, standing and walking to the windows, looking outside

"I was looking for the portal back to the digital world, and, I found it" I looked to him, a smile on his face "It's in a park not far from here, be about 30 minutes' walk from here for you?" I knew the park was talking about, Avalon Park; it was the biggest green space in the inner city, and was popular with people during the holidays – usually got some kind of concert or event going on.

"It isn't somewhere too public is it?" I asked, concerned I didn't want people seeing us just slipping through some form of...hole floating there, 'That wouldn't cause any kind of panic' I thought to myself sarcastically...

"Thankfully no, it's in a pavilion in the middle of a lake"

"Oh! I know that place – yeah that's pretty quiet, couples end up in there sometimes, as well as a few homeless folk...usually at night mind you, sounds perfect!" I looked around my apartment once more, with a sombre stare "I'm going to miss this place...how long, do you think we will be gone for?"

"It's hard to say really...days, weeks, months? However long it takes for us to complete out task" the answer was one I had expected it to be fair really, but actually hearing it out loud gave it gravity in my mind...

"How long is a piece of string, huh?" he looked to me, slightly confused and about to try an answer, but I shook my head "Sorry, human figure of speech, heh" rubbing the back of my neck slightly in embarrassment "You'll get used to them...or go crazy, whichever comes first!"

There was a silence for a moment, before I finally asked what was the burning question on my mind "...When do we leave?" I spoke softly, casting my gaze downwards

"As soon as you're ready" I again already knew the answer, but hearing it made it feel all the more real to me. Digging into my pocket, I pulled out my phone,

"I just have one, small thing I have to do then, ok?"

"Take your time"

"Thanks, Agunimon" I smiled, and dialled up the number which was at the top of my list, hearing it ring I waited for a response...voicemail. I sighed in frustration and called once more...voicemail again. As usual they were out, guess voicemail it was. "Hey, Mum...Listen, I.." I paused, how do you tell your parents you are going to another world, and that you might be gone, or not even come back...and not to worry? "...I'm going away for a while, a vacation, you know, you are always telling me to get out and about? Well, I am doing that..." I paused once more, feeling my eyes well up slightly "Mum...I don't know when I will be back and..." I could feel myself breaking up as the reality set in on me. I clutched the phone harder and felt a pressure on my shoulder – Agunimon was stood beside me, his hand giving a gentle squeeze, nodding his head. Smiling to him, and taking a deep breath I composed myself "I'm not alone though, I have a friend with me, a really good friend – We are going to do great things together Mum, great things...so, don't worry ok? I promise when I get back, I will call you! Tell dad not to worry too – ill make sure the apartment is all secure before I leave!" I chuckled a little through the tear that ran down my cheek "Well, take care, see you soon!" 'I hoped...' I thought in my head as I brought the phone down and finally hung up.

For a moment I just looked at it as I held it in my hand – this was real, it was actually happening. I hoped my parents wouldn't freak out too much, they didn't always show it but I knew they cared.

"Don't worry, you will see them again" I nodded my head, and smiled, rubbing my eyes

"Yeah, yeah you're right!" I looked up to him, and put my phone back into my pocket "Ok Partner, let's do this then!" he nodded in agreement and got to work!

I packed a small satchel bag with the supplies I thought I would need – remembering the advice Agunimon had given I put only a small amount of stuff away really, a couple of bits and bats I thought might be useful. It only really took about 20 minutes, and I was stood at the door, looking out over the room once more as I flicked the switches off, perhaps for a long, long time. Agunimon had already head on out and was waiting for me outside, in his usual manner from on high, watching over me. Smiling to myself, I closed the door, and locked it up. I paused for a moment and placed my hand on the door "I'll be back, I promise" with that, I made my way down the hall, into the lift and out into the city proper...

It was a weekend, so all the shoppers were out doing the usual trips into the city – event goers seemed to be gathering too for a concert occurring in the very park I was making my way towards. It meant I needed to squeeze on by a few more places than normal. I could have taken the train to the park station, however give it was this busy on the street I could only imagine how busy it would be on the commuter lines right now! Inner city routes always felt to be in a perpetual state of motion.

Taking a little longer than expected, due to me wanting to pop in and pick up a drink from a shop and waiting in queue a little longer than I would have liked...I eventually arrived at the East Gate to Avalon Park. As expected it was really busy and this was only by the entrance, granted this part of the park had the children's play area, and picnic tables set up but...wow, I don't think I had ever seen it this crowded before – in the distance the structure which was the stage to be used by the bands playing later today. I started to wonder how we were going to pull it off, the lake was in a quieter part of the park, sure, but still with this many people just wondering around and it being a relatively warm day no doubt it would have its own selection of people just lazing around on the grass, or potentially in the pavilion itself...

Thankfully when I arrived I found it was in fact as quiet as I had expected it to be. The pavilion itself was connected by a small wooden bridge which leads into the centre. This old structure was the only thing on this island, and other than a whole bunch of trees it was pretty much cut off from the rest of the park – perfect when you are going through a portal to another world. Talking of portals however I looked inside the pavilion and cautiously walking inside and stepping around the edge, if a portal did exist here, I couldn't see it.

Whilst I circled around the pavilion Agunimon made his appearance, jumping through the trees to the side and landing at the staircase leading up "This is your last chance to turn round Snow" he moved towards me, stopping just a few feet away "Once we go through, I have no idea when the opportunity to come back here will be…I understand your hesitation and your fear, anxiety – I am not blind to what I'm asking you" he then did something I did not expect, he kneeled down in front of me "I am asking as your partner, and your friend – not as a Digimon, or as a legendary warrior – Is this what you want? I want what is best for you, you are my priority" he looked up to me, as I stood there…stunned momentarily. Taking a moment to gather my thoughts, I smile warmly to Agunimon.

"I had thought last night, maybe it was all just one big mistake, and what was really going on around me was…just, dreams. I can see now though, I have a purpose, and although I am not certain how to fulfil that purpose, or what to do with it exactly" I smiled and offered my hand "I know I want to see what happens, to turn the page and see the next chapter – I want that to be with you, I believe together that I, and we can do this…As I say, I don't know how – however I am sure we can fumble through, one way, or another" he took my hand and stood, a confident smile across his face

"Well then, let's do this partner!" in front of us the air began to blow harder, and more turbulent, feeling as if the air within the pavilion was being sucked out – and in its place sparks of electricity arched forward and around me, and Agunimon. He stood fast against what was happening, and though I wanted to step back, and to see what would happen, I held my ground with him.

The energy crackled more violently, and after a few seconds a large, white blinding light emanated outwards and left in its place was, the portal. I couldn't believe it, it really existed! It was like looking through water where oil had fallen into it – it was clear but moved in strange ways and colours. I could see the outline of buildings and a skyline not too dissimilar my own world.

"There it is, the Digital World" he stepped towards it, and put his arm out "I will follow you in, don't worry – it won't hurt"

"o-Ok" Taking it all in for a moment, I swallowed hard and put my hand out slowly, doing everything I could to keep it from shaking, and moved it into the portal. Feeling it pass through the invisible barriers and then disappearing on the other side with little pressure, as if walking through the air itself

At this point I couldn't help but remember Alice, and falling down the rabbit hole. "In another moment, down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again" I spoke softly under my breath, moving my hand around inside the portal, feeling a slight tingle run up and to my shoulder…

With the quote in the forefront of my mind, I stole what courage I had and grinned"Well, as one great explorer once said…GERRONIMO!" with little else left to lose, and committed to the action now I jumped on through and braced myself as my whole body chilled from entering, the tingling sensation now running through all my body as my vision was filled with bright lights, and flashing images of places, and people…

Next stop, the Digital World!


	4. Chapter 4

_So here we are finally! Our hero has made his arrived into the Digital World! What strange new creatures and adventures will he discover? Only one way to find out!_

_Thank you for your patience up until this point. I wanted o set up a solid base before I thrust it all into where the main story is going to take place. From this point now the story will begin to progress at a much more steady pace. We also introduce a few new characters in this chapter, and partners of course!_

_Enjoy!_

**_X-X-X_**

**Chapter 4**

As I fell down the proverbial rabbit hole I felt my body go light, then heavy only to go light once more. Images flashed passed my eyes of strange landscapes and faces of people, and creatures I couldn't recognise; some human, others digimon?

The ride itself lasted about ten seconds, ten of the wildest seconds of my life mind you, before feeling my body being thrust forward as I came to the other end of the portal.

Landing on my feet, which was impressive enough given the force I had come out of the portal with, I took a moment to get my head in order, shaking off the light travel sickness. Moments later I could see to my side Agunimon had also appeared in the Digital World alongside me, and looking back the portal we had come through closed as quickly as it had opened - to a much lesser fanfare. Within moments we were left, in the middle of where to which it had delivered us.

I looked around where it had in fact left us – it appeared to be some kind of settlement. Well that may have been a little generous; it _had _been a settlement, what was left of it now remained. The buildings were essentially domes of various sizes, with some more regular angular buildings between them – the largest of which looked like an old school house which wouldn't have looked a miss in any regular neighbourhood...but the windows were either missing, or smashed, and those still in shape had grime and dust coating them. The buildings looked weathered, with rust and plaster falling from them, what little colour remained drained away to dull shades – wood splintering in the beams. This place was abandoned, but why, what had caused this?

"This used to be a thriving village many years ago" I turned looking at Agunimon, as I walked over to one of them, and placed my hand on the wall, it was cold – like death.

"What happened to it?"

"The Dark Lords, this is what they have done to my world – and what they will do to both of our worlds if we give them the chance". I felt as sadness in his voice, and a pang of it hit my own conscience too, how could anyone do something like this? I looked down to the side and saw rubble at my feet with something reflective buried just beneath the surface. Kneeling down I carefully dusted away the debris and picked up the item – a broken photo frame? The photo within it had long since faded, and though the forms in the picture were different, even I recognised what it was meant to be...a family shot. I stared at it for a moment, trying to remove some of the dust to get a better look. Realising as I saw what looked to be a happy family, this world really wasn't all that different as my own...I placed it back down on the ground carefully, and turned to Agunimon,

"You said others would be waiting for us?" I walked back into the middle of the street, stepping over cracked asphalt and stone "Do you know where they are?" I couldn't see any obvious welcoming committee.

"They are meeting us at a small inn here in town; it's not far from here" Agunimon waved me over as I jogged over to close the distance and made our way down the street. All the while I kept looking at the buildings around us. Not able to shake this feeling as if something or one was watching us.

The place wasn't very large at least, and within a few minutes we came to Y-shaped intersection, and in the centre of it a building which looked as if it had weathered things a little better than the rest of the town – for one the door was on straight.

We got closer and the door opened up, I could hardly believe my eyes – other people! Actual humans! I know Agunimon had told me to expect others but to actually see them in the flesh, well it made me feel a little more comfortable – I wasn't the only human out here! Behind them also followed out two digimon as well, to which I could only assume they were the partners of this pair. One was a red dinosaur like creature with black tattoos on its body. The other was a tall, humanoid yellow furred fox who stood about as tall as me.

The two humans walked over to us, the fox behind the female, and the dinosaur behind the male. They smiled, and both offered their hands out

"So you finally arrived! It's good to meet'cha! I'm Regas, and this is Lorna!"

"A pleasure to meet you, glad to see you arrived in one piece" I shook the hands of both of them, and bowed politely to their respective partners too.

"Oh yeah! These are our partners, Guilmon" the dinosaur waved his paw "...and Renamon, she is Lorna's partner" Renamon offered her paw out, and we shook, being cautious of the rather sharp looking claws at the end.

"Thanks! I'm Jaredin Snow, but everyone just calls me Snow, and this is my partner Agunimon".

After exchanging pleasantries, I looked around at our surroundings and back to the building to which they came out of "So, what's the plan? I was told by Agunimon you guys had been here before?"

"Well, right now getting everything ready for the journey to Central Terminal" Lorna spoke up "It's going to be a long trip, but we can tell you more inside! It might not look it, but this place can be vicious!" Lorna and her partner began making their way back inside the building,

"Heh, Don't worry about Lorna, she's a little over-cautious but she does have a good nose for danger, come on, we have a warm stove, and food too! We can discuss what we are going to do over stew!" Regas then followed suit with Guilmon, leaving just myself and Agunimon outside.

"They seem nice" I smiled, looking up to Agunimon who nodded in agreement

"I had the chance to speak to them before leaving to find you; I think you will all get along well. They are sensible and honest" he stepped forward and I followed him on inside to the Inn, feeling the heat immediately as I stepped in the doorway, and the smell of something delicious cooking away...

**_X-X-X_**

We got settled down into what was the dining area in the Inn, with us all sitting at the table with a warm bowl of stew in front of us, a map in the centre of the table which showed a large landmass, with various different features.

"So, this is us, and the town we are in" Regas pointed to a small set of crudely drawn houses in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere "This, is Central Terminal" he traced his line along the map to the west, until finally stopping atop a marker which looked alot busier "This is the most busy part of the Digital World, and the only major population centre. As you might expect..." he traced around the map "It's pretty much the centre of everything"

"That looks a long way away..." I looked at what was between us and Central Terminal on the map. Aside from a lot of nothing, there appeared to be a mountain range in the way, and a wood, or jungle? "How exactly will we get there? And what is in Central Terminal?" I looked up to both Lorna and Regas, the former piping up

"The journey will take several days, we need to cross the flats we are in now – then climb up to Pinnacle Station in the Boreal Mountains, pass through down into the Forest of the Lost, before finally coming to the Central Plains...all the while dodging the Dark Lords minions, who will no doubt be hunting for us the whole way...once we reach Central City we will be safer, but – nowhere is completely safe, not in this world" she paused and locked her gaze with mine "Central Terminal has an important individual living there, the Digi-Elder, he lives in the city and is the one who creates pairings, and also ensures that the destined make their way safely to this world. He also is the inventor of our digi-vice" she pulled out her own, placing it on the table

"The 'Forest of the Lost'?" I looked up to them "Why does that not fill me with hope? Why not 'The Forest of happiness and rainbows'?" I chuckled; whoever named them certainly had a flare for the dramatic. Regas picked up on my humour, and smirked

"It wouldn't be a challenge otherwise! Don't worry though, with our Digimon, and with you with us now, we can't possibly fail! The Dark Lords have been trying for months to get me and Lorna, but they suck" he immediately got an elbow in the side from Lorna

"That's not to say they haven't tried, we have had a few close calls, but, Regas is right – so far so good, and with you joining us, and Agunimon the odds are most certainly in our favour"

"You mentioned an elder too?" I cut in as they chided one another "So, he is the one responsible, for me and Agunimon being paired?" they both nodded, Regas being the first to respond

"No one knows why, or how the Elder does it...no one really knows what the Elder is to be fair! Digimon, or human, neither, or perhaps both!" he leaned back slightly on the bench, "All we know is he is the one who choose us, and brought us here...we have been trying to get to him ever since we learned he existed...have alot of questions for the old guy"

"I bet" I smiled "Well, I am sure once we find him; he can at least give us some direction!" the room agreed vehemently.

For the next couple of hours we got talking about the plan, and how to cross into the mountains which were bitterly cold, and none of us had really prepared for an Arctic expedition. For the most part we hoped the pass was open and we could use that for shelter for the best part of our journey.

I also took the opportunity to get to know my fellow destined a little better. Regas as 19 years old and still in education, first year university – studied mechanics, so pretty handy when it came to fixing things. He seemed laid back enough, and pretty easy going. Guilmon too definitely fit him well, as Agunimon had informed me they were known to be trouble-makers, but more in an innocent playful way than anything else.

Lorna was 20, and was currently between jobs. She had left school at 18 and never really looked back, drifting from place to place until she finally came across Renamon. She was cool and calm, but methodical – she would look at a situation and weigh up the risks, and act accordingly. Again Renamon fit her to a too, a silent type who didn't really talk much, and let her actions do the negotiating.

We talked about the adventures they had already had in this world, coming here about the same time six months ago, with the intention of laying down the ground work for when the third member would appear – me, apparently. They had done alot of intelligence gathering, and saving groups of Digimon here and there, but tried for the most part to keep a good distance between themselves and the Dark Lords.

I also got the opportunity to learn more about whom it was I was going to be going against. Three of them in total – Devimon, Myotismon and then one which was only referred to as 'Shadowmon'.

Devimon was the Lord of the lands we were currently in, and was known to use force and manipulation to get what he wanted, and was likely going to be the one whose minions we were going to run into the most whilst we travelled to Central Terminal. He was also thankfully the weakest of the three Dark Lords, and so by all accounts would avoid direct confrontation with us.

Myotismon was more or less not a threat right now due to recently being defeated by the previous warriors who had come to this world a few years ago. Lorna and Regas didn't really know much about what had happened due to only recently coming here themselves . However what they did know was it had been a huge battle, and that they weakened him to such a point it would be many years before he would come out again to threaten the Digital World. It had however had an impact on the Digital world itself, and it was still healing from that battle, this town was one of its many victims.

The final one 'Shadowmon' was something of an enigma. The newest of the Dark Lords only appeared during the last few years but had done so in such a way that they had subjugated the other two lords to his will. They were the one in charge but no one had ever seen its face, or actually what kind of Digimon it was. Apparently it acted through proxies, taking control of other digimon's mind, and making them act against their own will. Though again like Myotismon since that day they had also been conspicuously absent. Lorna floated the idea they may well have been defeated at the same time as Myotismon, but no one knew for sure. The rumours were that, as it name would imply it was waiting for its moment to strike once more

After a while, I stood up and looked around the room – we had been sat in here for a fair while and I for one was in desperate need to stretch my legs!

"I'm just going to step outside for some fresh air, ok?" I looked around the room, and made my way to the door

"Don't wander too far; it's going to be dark soon!" Regas called out from the corner he had settled in, and with a wave I made my way out the room, and through the front door outside.

I felt the cool breeze hit me as I spotted a bench nearby and walked on over, sitting on it and then leaning my back down, looking up to the sky, taking a deep breath as I watched the skyline. The way the clouds moved here was just the same as back home...however occasionally what looked like a bright beam shot across the sky, revealing a grid like appearance behind it – the constant reminder this wasn't home anymore.

It felt so real though, so, familiar. It was as if I could be sitting out in the parents back garden, lying down in the grass as I took in the world around me. It was just a shame about all the damage to this place; I hoped the whole world wasn't like this...Just thinking about all the pain and suffering these guys must have gone through, I wondered how much of it was caused by us humans, and the way we treat data?

I turned my head to the side, looking over once again to that large school like building down the road. I bet in the past it was beautiful if the features on roof were anything to go by. Atop it were the broken metal remains of what was once a large, dome window. I could imagine being inside looking up, seeing light falling down from it and basking whatever place in—wait!

I shot up, something was inside the building! In one of the windows on what I assumed was the second floor I saw a face...a, human face!? I blinked and as quickly as it was there it had gone. I remembered what Regas had said as I stood up and took a couple steps forward – if someone really was inside that building, and if this place was dangerous at night, then surely...I had to find them, if someone was in trouble I couldn't just stand around, no one else here was going to help! They might be like us too, and be frightened and confused if they just arrived here.

Looking back at the Inn for a moment I considered going back inside for the others, after all they might be trapped, or need some help getting out. I decided however it would be worth at least checking out the scene first before going for help – if I could help the person get out, and bring them down myself it shouldn't take too long, I couldn't keep replying in Agunimon for everything, it wouldn't be fair.

Running over to a doorway, with a door hanging off it, I carefully examined the door to see if there was any way in which it would budge...jammed. Putting my hands on its side, I carefully, but firmly began pulling back on it, hearing the aged wood creaking as I applied more force. After a few seconds my efforts paid off and the door began to budge, pulling it carefully into an upright position, enough so I could at least slip through under it on my hands and knees.

Coughing as dust rose from the floorboards; I got inside and pulled myself to my feet. The entire building seemed to be an old wood structure, dried and damaged from time and battle. The broken and damaged windows let streams of light come through the various ruined and open doorways, holes in the walls also dotted across the corridor, with floorboards hanging from the roof – I was amazed this building was still standing! Exposed drywall, and bricks littered everywhere, with debris strewn across the floor. I pulled out my phone, intending to use it as a torch and was pleasantly surprised when I looked at the battery...it was charging? "Strange and stranger..." I muttered under my breath, as I turned on the light and scanned the hall as I slowly walked on down.

My footsteps echoed down the derelict, and around the building. Peaking my head into rooms I could see remains and reminders of this places former life. Desks piled in the centre, chairs broken and damaged, chalkboards with layers of dust, and damaged counters – I bet at one time this place would have been a model school.

Remembering that I had seen the person on the second floor, I soon found a staircase which lead on up to the other floors. Cautiously pressing my weight on each step I made my way on up, avoiding holes as the floorboards creaked heavily, threatening to give out at any moment. Dust dropped from the ceiling and from above I was certain I could hear something – I was close.

Arriving on the second floor, I was greeted with two corridors, one straight ahead and another to the left. Having lost all orientation since entering, I closed my eyes and again tried to listen for the sounds. Only hearing the wind echoing through the empty halls and damaged walls for a moment, I then heard it again, a sound of...crying? It was coming from the left! I quickly made my way down, and looked at the various doors – these one being wood, with glazing built into the upper part, frosted though mind you. I finally came to the door at the end, the sound clearer now – definitely crying, and definitely female.

"Hello! Is anyone in there!?" I tried the doorknob but it was jammed shut. I pushed harder and barged it carefully with my shoulder, as dust from around the frame fell around me. Still jammed. I could still hear the crying, I had to get in there! They might be hurt!

"Ok, step away from the door; I'm going to break it down!" I backed up a little, pressing myself against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor "I'm coming in!" I then charged at the door with all my weight.

When my shoulder connected with the door I felt the simple lock and hinges snap, as the door fell forward into the room, with me landing on top of it. A dust plume rose around me as I began coughing heavily, having taking an unfortunate deep breath as I fell on through the room.

"He-Hell-o?" I spoke whilst attempting to kneel, coughing as I looked ahead and the light in the room faint as I waved my hand in an attempt to clear the dust cloud. "Ar-e you, h-hurt?" I saw a form ahead of me, and smiled for all of a moment before realising that wasn't a human...no, that definitely wasn't a human at all! The crying stopped, and then turned to an evil cackling laugh

"Got'cha! Human!" It wasted no time, and launched straight at me!

**_X-X-X_**

_Meanwhile..._

"They have arrived..." I looked to Devimon, as I spoke clearly, and coldly "I can feel their presence in the digital plane" I stood up from my dark throne, walking to the centre of the chamber, and staring into a pool on the ground, a map of the digital world appearing seconds later.

"What would you have me do, my lord?" he spoke with respect...as he should

"Deal with them, but remember – I need Snow alive, the others I have no use for"

"Of course, my Lord – It shall be done" he bowed, and then disappeared into the shadows back to his realm. I continued to stare down at the map, the marker indicating where their portal signature had appeared. A cruel smile pulled at my lips

"So it begins again..."


	5. Chapter 5

_So here we are into some action! Looks like Snow found more than he bargained for. This will be the first action scene I have written in a while, and I have for a long time being tossing up in my head how to present it, without it being either too rushed, or too detailed. Hope you enjoy it how it ended up!_

_To answer a specific question which was raised from last chapter though – This story is in no way related to "Against Destiny". Although I was inspired to write after reading that (Amongst others), this story is based in its own original, alternative universe. Though elements of the story may feel familiar, the overarching plot will be something entirely unrelated._

_Hope people are enjoying what has been written so far!_

**X-X-X**

I sat in the room with the others destined whilst Snow went out to stretch his legs. He had taken it well so far, although these were but the first of many steps he would take in the Digital World, however if he could face them with the courage he had shown so far, he would do well.

I had been glad the other destined had decided not to bring up the 'chosen' aspect of his destiny as of yet. It wasn't that I wanted to hide anything from him, quite the opposite to be fair; I wanted him to know I was open, honest and most importantly, trustworthy. At this time however it would be really difficult to give the message of 'Oh, by the way of the 3 here you are destined for bigger things'. I knew I would need to make him aware of his wider role eventually, but for now it could wait.

Lorna & Regas both knew what their role was to be in the coming storm, to tutor and protect Snow. I just wish I knew exactly from what, or who. The prophecy I had been told of was exceptionally vague about the actual battles and trials we would have to face, with the only actual writing from it being 'The Circle Must Be Broken' whatever that meant.

"What are your thoughts on all this then? You've been pretty quiet ever since you came back" I saw Regas looking in my direction, spinning in his fingers a scrap piece of metal.

"I don't know, is the honest answer"

"You don't know?" responding by standing and stepping around the table, before leading against it, a hint of surprise coming through

"The prophecy, I was just thinking about it again…"

"…any luck with what it actually means? I mean, me and Lorna are all on board and what not, we know what we got to do and all, but Snow. That guy, I just don't see what is so special about him?"

"He is my partner, which is what's special" I shot him a look, giving him a piercing gaze

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there mon! I didn't mean it like that!" he shuffled a little, putting the metal down on the table "What I meant to say was I don't see what powers, or whatever he might have that could be considered…well, world saving. He seems like a regular kind of guy if you ask me". I couldn't say I was disagreement, Snow as just like any other human I had seen. Fair enough I haven't had that much exposure to many but he was a red blooded, average human – now he was my partner of course and that made him special '_to me_' but that rarely translates across into reality.

"There is one thing special about all this though" Lorna spoke up from across the room, having broken off from a hushed conversation with Renamon, and nodded her head towards me "You, a legendary warrior – One of a kind, no other like you in the Digital World, and they have never been partnered with a human, correct?"

"That's right"

"So, I wonder what that all means for Snow? Other than the fact he has a one-of-a-kind partner. The Digital World has reasons for everything"

Regas smirked, giving thumbs up to Lorna "Yeah! That's right! And when we finally get to Central Terminal we can find out what it is! Am I right!" he was excitable, I would give him that. I only hoped he was right though, once we got to Central Terminal and met with the Digi-Elder he would be able to clue us in…I could see it on Lorna' face though, she was as unconvinced as I was, nothing is ever straight forward in the Digital World.

There was a silence, and looking around, I began to wonder what had happened to my partner. However it seems, as always Lorna was on top of the thought process.

"Snow has been gone an awfully long time for what was supposed to be stretching his legs…" Lorna walked over to the window, looking outside as the day was beginning to fade away and give way to the night. Night was not a pleasant time in the Digital World if you were in the wrong neighbourhood.

"You're right…" adding my own thoughts "I'm going to step out and look for him. I still don't think he appreciates you can't just wonder off in this world" I stood up and made my way outside as the other two destined ran behind me

"We can help!" Regas followed behind with Guilmon not far trailing

"Yeah, we can cover more ground" Lorna and Renamon both keen as always.

"Ok, just don't go too far – I don't sense him in any danger, so no need to go all out" my link to him wasn't going off the scale right now, like it did when Harpymon attacked him back in his world, but that didn't mean he hadn't managed to get himself lost, or worse.

Stepping into the evening air, I quickly scanned around me and on the ground I saw a set of footsteps moving towards the bench which was on the other side of the road. Lorna and Regas both moved down opposite directions of the street as I approached the bench, looking down at it. He was here, or had been here anyway, looks as if he had lain down? Seeing another set of steps moving away and towards one of the old wooden buildings…had be gone in there? For what reason? It was then I had remembered earlier he had found that picture frame and photo with it.

When I found him I was going to have to redefine the term 'Stretching his Legs'. We had told him it was dangerous to go off alone in this world; anything could have been waiting for him. I shook my head though, putting it to the back of my mind for now as I found the door he had used to make his way inside.

With ease I pulled the door out from its frame, and put it on the side as I stepped into the remains of his building. It looked like it was ready to fall down at any moment, one stray flicker of flame and it would be gone…so no fire attacks then...well that limited my options.

I only got a few steps inside before I felt a wave of strong emotions hit me like a brick wall – as if a herd of Monochromon had ran over me! I felt panic, anger…fear!? Snow was in danger and as if to give me the a further hint from above I could hear shouting, and a scuffle…

"SNOW! I'm coming!" I took off, and followed the sound of the shouting, flickers of flame emanating from my gauntlets. Whatever beast decided it was a good idea to attack my partner was going to learn the hard way, what happens when you fight Agunimon!

**X-X-X**

"Got'cha Human!" It wasted no time, and launched straight at me!

I felt its vicious talons latch onto my shoulder, as I cried out in pain, feeling them dig deep into the skin, the jacket I was wearing offering little resistance to the beasts wickedly sharp talons.

Dusting having settled now, I could see more clearly who my assailant was, a large blue beast, just a little taller than I was. Its skins looked like scales; it was some kind of lizard. On its head were bright red spies, creating a form of crown which went to his back, where his wings sprouted out, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise still in one piece.

"Let go of me! Let go now!" I struggled in its grasp as it began dragging me out the room and down the corridor. I kicked and flailed at him however his grip remained firm, tightening it against my shoulder, cringing in pain "ARGH!"

"Silence, whelp – When Lord Devimon finds I have captured you he will be so pleased! Hehe! He does so enjoy torturing your kind! Hehe" the intention dripped from his words clearly enough, and with the mention of that name I immediately knew I was in trouble!

I continued to struggle as I was dragged down the corridor, the various debris cutting my arms and grabbing at me as I was mercilessly taken deeper into the building. "AGUNIMON!" I shouted out as loud as I could, hoping, desperately that he would somehow hear me. I threw all my weight against the beast, but his claws had embedded hard into me, and every time I attempted to pull away, the claws dug in deeper, and deeper, the pain from which causing me to cry out in pain.

At this point Fear, fear and panic like I had never known began to creep into my mind of which I had never felt before. I had stared down bullies in the past, and being at the receiving end of their beatings once or twice, but this was different. At least with bullies they would eventually get bored, and moved on – as they did. This however was not the case, and if he did get me to wherever he intended to take me it was going to be game over for me – I was reminded this was definitely not my own world…the normal rules of engagement didn't apply…

Feeling tears behind me eyes, from both the pain, and the rising realisation in my head that I was in very real danger right now I re-doubled my efforts. Clawing at the ground, kicking out and otherwise doing everything I could to catch myself on anything to prevent this beast from taking me. It worked as I felt the wings on the beast beat faster, harder – but still we moved, it seemed no matter how much effort I put back into trying to escape, it just wasn't enough…

Looking around me, as the corridor was finally left behind, I saw that he had brought me onto some kind of balcony…and looking down and around I realised above me was the broken dome roof I had seen outside. Wait! He didn't mean to drag me off through flight!? That was insane! Looking up to him, he must have made the realisation of what I was thinking, as a cruel smile began to creep up across his face.

"Now, if you struggle, I aint gonna hesitate to drop ya! Whelp!" I felt the air pressure around us begin to change, as he stopped dragging me backwards and now tried to drag me upwards! I felt my body begin to rise. I grabbed to the broke bannister to my side in an attempt to stop him from carrying me off

"AGUNIMON! HELP! ANYONE!" I cried out once more; sheer panic beginning to take over, and the regret I had not gone back inside to reach the others before exploring these old ruins.

…I prepared myself for the worse as my hands on the bannister began to slip, and my body went numb with the realisation…I was alone here, no one was coming. I was going to be dragged away. Tortured, beaten…and perhaps…killed? A tear rolled down my cheek as I closed my eyes, every fibre of my being just wanting to go limp, and, for an instant just disappear…I was done for…My fingers, which had been holding on by a hair-length were finally pulled free of their holdings, and my hand slipped away into the air…

…'_Help me'…_

"SNOW!" My eyes snapped open as I looked down, and, I couldn't believe it! I could hardly…it was Agunimon! He had reached both his hands out to mine and grasped firmly before they had moved too far from his grasp, and began dragging me down to terra firma, a look of both fear, and anger in his eyes.

"Agunimon!" I called back, the hopelessness in my heart being replaced with sheer joy, he had come, he had heard me…I clasped my other hand onto his forearm and did my best to pull away from this beast whose grip on me began to weaken ever so slightly.

"I got you Snow, just, hold on! Don't give in!" He pulled at me harder, and from above I could hear the Digimon panting, and struggling to take off

"Damn you! Let go!" it spit down at Agunimon, feeling its Talons in me beginning to loosen, as Agunimon pulled harder

"Not a chance, Coredramon! I'm not letting you harm my partner! Now…Let…GO!" with that Agunimon made a mighty pull leaving Coredramon to let go of me, as he flew back into the air. I feel the short distance to the ground. Agunimon beside me and catching me somewhat before my face could take the pull brunt of the impact. He kneeled down beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder, seeing the injury I had sustained "Are you ok? Can you walk?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded "Yes, I think so"

I pulled myself up with his help, reaching my hand up to my shoulder. The torn fabric had thankfully taken the bulk of the punishment, but still in my right shoulder, where I had pulled the most were three, claw inflicted injuries. The cloth of my shirt had acted to prevent and stop most of the bleeding; however it had saturated it red. Touching it with the ends of my fingers, I flinched away in pain.

"Ok, let's get you to safety!" Agunimon grabbed my arm, but before we could make out way down the corridor, Coredramon appeared above us, still flying around the room, crying out all manners of taunts towards us.

"Going so soon! I don't think so somehow! STRIKE BOMBER!" Watching him descend, and then flip as his tail came down hard towards us. Agunimon pulled me to the side quickly enough to avoid the attack. However the floor where we had been stood shattered into thousands of splitters – the path back down the corridor now blocked, leaving us in this large open area with Coredramon. He snarled at us, as he once more took off to fly above us

"No escape now!" he growled back angrily.

"Snow" turning to Agunimon, I saw him pointing to a place on the other side of the room "Another set of stairs – make a run for it, and I will distract this monster" I saw the path he wanted me to take, run around the entire balcony, then duck into the side corridor. Looking down I saw the exit on the ground level, where another set of doors appeared to lead outside. However…

"What about you?" I asked concerned, looking between Agunimon and Coredramon, he had not the advantage of flight as the dragon flying around us had…

"I'll be fine, don't worry – you just need to run, ok?" I could see the determination, and fire in his eyes, as flames flickers from the gauntlets on his hand. I knew this was not the time to argue, and as if to drive that point further Coredramon descended at us once more, Agunimon again managing to get us both out of the way of the attack, which again further damaged the remains of the wooden platform we were on. "GO! Now!" he pushed me off, and taking the hint I made clear for the other side, looking back to him, as his entire form began to envelop itself in fire…just like with Harpymon!

"Go get em partner…" I stopped for a moment, looking back to him. Stood there, looking like a hero. I smiled, and nodded before continuing on into the corridor. Turning back once I was inside the safety of the doorway.

"Ok, now you are mine! PYRO DARTS!" I watched as his wrists fired off small projectiles of fire up at Coredramon, who seemingly dodged every single one of them! I ducked around the corner and hid behind the wall, just out of sight of Coredramon.

There must be something I can do! I can't just hide whilst my partner takes on that monster! It was then I remembered in my pocket, feeling that slight bump that felt out of place…My digi-vice! I reached into my pocket and pulled it out as quick as I could, almost fumbling with it in panic.

I stared down at the device for a moment, with the realisation I actually had no idea on how this thing worked at all! Ever since I found it the only time it had worked was when I first met Agunimon – since then it had been dormant. I had tried pressing all the buttons but nothing. Hearing the sound of battle behind me though, I had to try. I had to do something! I didn't want to lose Agunimon…

"Come on…there must be some way I can help…" I pushed at all the buttons in a desperate attempt to try and make it work. I could hear the battle behind me going on, slumping down I tired more desperately, clutching it in my hands "Come on…come on!" I shook it violently in hand…it had to work, it just had to!

"Agunimon…" I closed my eyes, in frustration for a moment "I just want to help Agunimon…" I heard again another cry from the room behind me, as I tensed up – sensing from my connection to him that he was in trouble, I could sense the pain, the will to protect and the knowledge that he might well lose…I gripped harder as a tear fell from my eyes, and onto the digi-vice…

"Digi-volution – Standing By…" I opened my eyes, and looked down at the screen as it lit up bright light, which shone in all the colours of the rainbow…bright enough to fill the entire corridor I was in with a shining…power? Staring at it for a moment, I felt something deep within my mind, unlock. As if someone had presented me with the key to some forbidden part of my memory. I knew what I had to do! I stood up, and ran back out into the room, holding out the digi-vice.

From where I was stood, I saw Agunimon on the level below, clutching his side as Coredramon hovered in front of him, flames surrounding and burning at the wooden frame he was on.

"Heh, hardly worth my time! I thought you legendary warriors were tough!" the poison in his voice, the evil. I wanted to end him, I wanted to show him he was wrong, and, that was what I was about to do! I stared down at him, confidence filling me, and bellowed out, as loud as I could – both of them looking towards me, Agunimon with a smile and a nod…

"DIGIVOLUTION…"

"…ACTIVATE!" Agunimon finished off with me and with that, was engulfed in a cocoon of flames…

**X-X-X**

As soon as I saw Snow had made it out the room, I knew I could go full throttle with this guy! Charging up the flames around me, I waited till he was close enough and then launched myself upwards "PYRO TORNADO!" I leapt up, as flames covered my whole body, and kicked clean against his side. The blow was enough to knock him away, and down into the next level, hearing the sound of crashing wood, and broken timber.

I leapt onto down the level, as the dust began to clear, looking to see if I had taken him down already…however from my side I spotted movement, and too late to counter it, Coredramon grabbed me by my arm, and threw me clear across the room! Attempting to counter-balance myself, I was able to prevent myself going through the wall, but still hit it square on! Slumping as the breath was knocked out of me…I heard the familiar voice laugh

"Haha! Not so tough now are you?"

"Tough enough for you!" I growled and attempted to pull myself up, looking around for him once more…Turning on the spot once, he disappeared…where the hell he gone!?

"Behind you!" I attempted to get my eyes back on him and dodge out the way of his attack, but he flew past me with such speed, and knocked me back once more against the floor…feeling the hit drain energy from me at the same time!? This wasn't normal! Normally a Coredramon would be no problem for me to defeat, what was so special about this one!?

Rolling out the way of his next attack, I was able to leap over to the opposite side – I tried to get a location on Snow – I could sense he was scared, still panicked…he should have gotten out by now! Where was he!? I had no time to go look for him though, as once more Coredramon leaped down at me, jumping against to the side, the flames around my arm began to take on the form of a dragon, and holding them out launched it firmly at Coredramon.

"PYRO PUNCH!"

I watched him take the hit directly! His entire form was enveloped in the flames of my attack; smiling, confident there was no way he could come back from that! Until I heard a dark, disturbed laugh…sending a chill down even my spine as Coredramon, slowly turned to face me.

"Heh…my turn!" I watched, surprised he was absorbing the flames! I saw his body begin to flash a slight shade of blue, as…he took in all the energy of my attack! "MEGA BLUE FLARE BREATH!"

All the flames from around his body, absorbed into his own form came erupting from his maw as the hit me square in the chest. Feeling the flames burn at me, the force knocked me back into the wall. I desperately tried to put them out, whatever this attack was I could feel it eating away at my very being. Not just my armour, but my core itself!?

It then dawned on me what was going on here – somehow, he had been given the ability to attack a digimon's core directly!? I had thought that kind of attack was firmly associated with the dark lords! If…they had shared that power with the minion that served them…that was the only explanation!

I panted, growling in pain, as around me the wood began to burn, and char – hearing the crackling of kindling. I struggled to my knees, and, looking in front of me walking slowly, menacingly – a cold, hard stare in its eyes…Coredramon stood there, looking down at me, as I struggled to kneel

"Heh, hardly worth my time! I thought you legendary warriors were tough!" I couldn't believe it, I was a legendary warrior, and this wasn't what was supposed to happen! And Snow! I couldn't die yet; I still had to protect Snow, to keep him safe!

Watching him prepare for his final attack, I gripped my fist hard, ready to go down fighting if I had to!

Before I could finish I saw from the level above me a bright, warming light, bathing the room in all its glory…and then a familiar voice. I felt a new spring of energy within me, threatening to overwhelm me, and knew exactly what it meant! I looked up at the source, and saw my partner with his digi-vice out in front of him. I smiled up to Snow, nodding as flames erupted from my armour, and began to take form around me

"DIGIVOLUTION…"

"…ACTIVATE!" I finished with Snow, as the cocoon around me filled out to the level above, my wounds healing, my data refreshed – and more importantly. Ready to finish what he started

"AGUNIMON DIGIVOLVES TO…" my form erupted from the cocoon of fire, as I stood upon the burning ground of the platform, and stared down at Coredramon who had already began to back away…

"…BURNINGGREYMON" with my digi-volution complete. I looked to Snow, and smiled warmly, before launching myself once more at Coredramon, who had now lost that cocky look from before, and his expression was filled by a new one…dread, and fear.

**X-X-X**

I watched as the cocoon around what had been Agunimon grew out, and took out the level above him, the whole room burning with a passionate fire. It lasted only moments but it was enough to fill me with hope…with confidence we could still win this!

Seeing Agunimon's new form I had to marvel in awe. He had growl at least double, if not more so in size and took on the appearance more that of a dragon himself! Wings which looked as if they were made of fire themselves adorned his back, with a pair of wicked looking cannons on equipped to each forearm too. In addition to all this, he had also acquired a long, sleek tail too.

Looking at him like this, I did feel slightly intimidated – this beast was Agunimon, but not at the same time? This was digi-volution? Was he the same partner I knew beforehand? The same friend? Did he have the same feelings, the same objectives? I had no idea – and at the time I didn't really have much time to offer up the idea to debate – Agunimon was in trouble and something told me, inside that this was what had to happen. This was the only way I could save myself, as well as my partner and friend.

I felt some of the uncertainty disappear when he smiled up to me for a moment, before launching himself directly at Coredramon. I suppose the questions could wait until that monster was slain…at least for now we both shared the exact same objective – defeat our enemy!

The building shook violently as BurningGreymon grabbed Coredramon and dive-bombed him into the wall just below where I was standing. Having to hold what remained of the bannisters for balance. I heard a loud roar coming from him, as a moment later my partner retreated back, hovering in the centre of the room as he aimed his cannons towards, where I could only assume Coredramon was looking extremely frightened now.

For a moment, the light from above, from the broken sky dome looked as if it was all flowing into him, the tips of his weapons charging as energy was drawn into the barrel. Feeling the power from it from where I was stood, the energy, the heat was almost over-whelming!

Letting loose a feral roar, the weapons muzzle flashed. As I looked away all I heard the weapon fire, as well as a voice which was much deeper, but un-mistakably my partner

"PYRO BARRAGE!"

If the building had shook before, this time it was a quake! I fell back against the ground and pressed my back up against the wall as his attack connected. It lasted for only a short time…but by the end of it, from below I could hear Coredramon crying out in pain, and agony. I steadied myself against the wall, and looked down through the cracks in the floor, seeing the fires spreading further below as the form of the monster laid there, its image however looking as if it was fading in and out of reality?

"You think…you've won? Heh…others, will come you know? You can't win" He spoke quietly, but his words carried weight. I knew he spoke truth too, on his death bed why speak anything else. There was no doubt others were going to come at us, and if this was I could expect from it, a cold reality had hit me – this was real, and this was extremely dangerous…

"And they shall all meet the same fate" my head shot up as my train of thought was broken, seeing BurningGreymon land on the ground floor, and pointed his weapon one final time at Coredramon…knowing what was coming but not wanting to see it. I quickly got up and ran into the corridor just as I heard the shot – A single cannon shot…then silence.

It was over.

Trying to put what had just happened out of my mind; at least until I was safe I slowly and carefully made my way down the stairs. These ones being stone, so no risk of collapse at least – however all around me I could hear the sound of burning wood, and splintering frames. This building was not long left for this world, and so I picked up my pace ever so slightly.

Reaching the ground floor, I found waiting for me at the end of the short corridor was BurningGreymon. I stepped outside he just stood there as the flames from around the structure reflected off his red armour, almost making him look as if he was on fire himself. Cautiously walking up to him, I got a true sense of his scale now; standing no taller than his thigh he was truly massive, and intimidating. I felt a bit of trepidation enter my mind, as the thoughts I had previously began to slip into the forefront of my mind. He must have sensed this, as he kneeled down, and offered out his rather large hand to me, and a kind smile.

"Don't worry – I'm still your partner. I won't hurt you – remember what I said before? I would never dream of it" his wings folded down around him as his blue eyes locked with mine – seeing the same in what I saw in Agunimon's, a kindness and love reserved solely for him.

"s-Sorry – It's just you…are, so different now" I looked up to him still, but felt my heart ease slightly more now as I stood directly in front of him. I put my hand out and it met with his, his claws closing around mine. I jumped for a second, but realised he was a mon of his word. I felt the same warmth that came from Agunimon flow through his grip.

"I know you still have questions, but they will have to wait, I fear I was a little over-zealous with my fire – can you climb up on my shoulder?" I looked up and nodded my head, realising that around us a burning down rapidly.

I carefully, stepped up his knee, and, tried pulling myself up, feeling my shoulder giving out as the adrenaline began to run out and the pain return from the injuries I had sustained from Coredramon.

"Here, let me help" with the assistance of my partner, using his arm to help me reach his shoulder, I took a hold of his armour. One on his shoulder spike, and another to one of his horns on his head

"Is that, ok?" I asked, not wanting to burden him. He shook his head and chuckled

"You're light as a feather, hold on tight now!" I gripped harder, and watched as he unfurrowed his wings and, with a powerful flap we were off and away! I felt the heat from the flames disappear; to be replaced by the warmth of the evening sun as we took flight from the building. Looking down at it as the fires spread further into the rest of it. Seeing the rest of the town too – it looked, so amazing!

"We are going to land near the Inn." He angled himself forwards, and with as much haste as his take off, he prepared to make landing – seeing Lorne, Regas, Guilmon and Renamon all waiting, waving up at us.

In that one short moment, for a brief second – I felt true freedom in the air with BurningGreymon.


	6. Chapter 6

**X-X-X**

We landed, and I carefully jumped down from BurningGreymon shoulder as he kneeled down on the ground behind me. I barely had time to get my legs back before Lorna ran over to me, digging into the bag on her side, and inspecting the wound on my shoulder.

"What happened to you!?" the shock in her voice was evident as she pulled out a pair of scissors, as well as other medical bits and pieces. She began cutting away at the shoulder of my shirt. Wincing slightly in pain as it was pulled away from the wounds, gasping through my teeth, bearing through it, letting her do what she had to – obviously having some form of medical understanding.

"I thought I saw someone in the school house, another person" I indicated over to the now burning wreckage of that building, the smoke billowing high into the air, as the sound of burning wood echoed through the abandoned town. "Once I got inside though, I found it was a Coredramon, he attacked me, trying to drag me away" indicating down to the wounds I have inflicted, which Lorna had now progressed to cleaning with some form of liquid, applying it carefully with cloth, feeling the pain from the wounds begin to subside.

"We told you it was dangerous!" she scolded me, hearing sincerity behind it though. I hung my head down slightly, and sighed

"I thought I could help someone, I thought someone was in danger. I just..." I decided it was best toi leave it there. I just wanted to help someone, if someone was in danger it was only natural to help, right?

Lorna continued cleaning and patching up my wound, thankfully it wasn't deep and within a few minutes she had expertly cleaned, and bandaged up the injury. Applying it firm, but comfortably around the claw marks.

"Thanks Lorna, you're pretty good at this" moving my shoulder the pain was still there, but at least it was much more manageable, feeling more like a dull ache than a piercing stab. Same couldn't be said for my shirt however. Looking down at where she had cut, there would be no way to mend that, and after the blood stains too, probably for the best...although what I was going to do for a shirt was lost on me right now, I hadn't exactly packed much in the way of spare clothing.

"Yeah Lorna! That's impressive, you a doctor or something?" Regas piped up, seemingly excited by the prospect of having a doctor in the group couldn't say I, or my shoulder disagreed. Lorna just chuckled at shook her head.

"No, but my dad is a surgeon, so he taught me a thing or two. Basic stuff you know like cuts, grazes, broken bones. Nothing special" packing up her bag she put it back over her shoulder "Just don't be getting yourself into too much trouble, these supplies won't last forever!" pointing over at Regas with a playful glare, he just laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

"No, no don't worry! But! Whilst we were looking I did find something we can use tomorrow though!" he pointed down the dirt road to a small building, which looked more like an old metal hanger. "I found a land boat inside! It looks in pretty good shape too, runs on wind! So tomorrow we can use that to get to the mountains! No walking for us!" the excitement in his voice was almost to bursting,

"Wait, a land boat? How does that work?" I added, slightly confused. The image in my head of a cruise liner running along the land, although amusing was not entirely practical. I did welcome the thought though if it meant we wouldn't need to walk all over the place, and sounded different too.

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, '_oh, here came the but..._' I rolled my eyes figuratively

"...it's more a raft than it is a boat! BUT! It's in pretty good shape. I bet if I give it just a little bit of TLC it will be working in no time! See if it's not!" pulling out a tool which looked like a spanner from his belt, he twirled it in his fingers "Leave it to me and Guilmon! Engineering Extraordinaire!" striking a pose, I couldn't help but laugh, as too did Lorna at his bravado – he had spirit at least, and I suppose with enough of that you can do anything.

We all noticed though it was beginning to get late, the sun was cresting the horizon and the last few slithers of light were beginning to fade in favour of the vibrant stars and moons above us...a pair of beautiful moons at that, one glowing white, the other an equally radiant, but slightly duller blue.

"Will you be all right though, I mean, in the dark?" I asked, remembering my own ill fated encounter

"Yeah! Course! Guilmon here will be with me! Don't worry I got this! When you wake up in the morning it will be ready to go!" he gave a short wave to us before he ran on off down the street, Lorna just shook her head with a smile

"Always tinkering is that guy" pausing, she made her way back to the door, before turning back to me "You should get some rest though in one of the inn rooms, third on the left is free, room for both you, and well...Agunimon – also should be a spare shirt in the laundry room that you can use. Get some rest and I'll wake you both in the morning" she bowed "Sleep well you two", and with that herself returned into the Inn, Renamon just behind her.

Soon I was left outside, just me and BurningGreymon. I turned to look at him – he had been rather quiet throughout the exchange. I could tell he had something he wanted to say though, not just by the way he was looking at me, but through the link that we shared I had this, inkling nibbling at the back of my mind. I looked back into his eyes as he knelt there, arm over his knee, for a moment the only sound being the fire in the background, and the wind through the town. BurningGreymon soon broke that though…

"What you did was reckless Snow, reckless and irresponsible" he spoke with a soft growl, keeping his voice low as he stared down at me. Looking in them, the normal gentle blue gone, replaced with one I felt was looking through my very soul. I averted my gaze downwards as his piercing eyes focused on me, feeling my heart sink slightly. "We got lucky tonight – what happened in there could have been alot worse. If I had been only a second later Coredramon would have dragged you away, and I may not have been able to reach you"

I clenched my fist at my side; His words hit me like barbs, like sharp spikes. I knew what he was saying was true, and acknowledged that to myself...I didn't want to hear this from him though! I thought I was doing the right thing – I had seen someone, I was certain of it! I trying to help, I went in there and I was attacked, but I had good intentions at heart...however before I could argue back my side, he continued on,

"This is not the human world, this is the Digital one – The normal rules you know don't apply. Monsters out here won't hesitate to attack you if the objective is to hurt you, or worse – Snow, you just can't run off here without me – You are a human, being that in this world is enough to make you an easy target, but a digi-destined, well, you heard Coredramon. Others will be coming, and we will have to fight them – I can't do that if you run off on your own"

I felt tears in my eyes as I put my arms around my chest, crossing defensively, as if it would protect me from his harsh, but true words. I knew what he said was the truth, but I didn't need to be scolded like some little child! I knew the risks of what I did, and accepted them! I know what happened to me tonight was all my fault...he didn't need to be remind of that, my shoulder did a good enough job of that for me... feeling a cold chill run through my body as we stood in the night air, shuddering slightly.

I kept my gaze downwards, feeling my anger inside me growing, wanting to argue back, to give my point of view! To share my thoughts – that I didn't need him to babysit me, I didn't want him to! I would not be told what I could and could not do! He was supposed to be my partner, not my parent!

The final straw in my mind broke; I looked back up with every intention to argue back my side! In doing so I nearly jumped out my own skin! BurningGreymon had leaned down further, his face on level with mine, mere inches away. Unable to turn away from him now, I shook slightly on the spot I stood. I tried to speak, but hearing a growl from him once more was enough to silence me, almost frighten me...

"Most importantly though..." The look in his eyes softened, the hard dagger like edge they had a moment ago melting away "...you are more than my partner, you are my best friend, like family to me" I saw him beginning to smile faintly "If I lost you..." I could see the outline of tears in his eyes "...I wouldn't know what to do Snow. You are the most important thing to me in either world – I digi-volved to protect you. This was no fluke or accident – this was because of you, because of my fear of losing you, of failing to protect you. I wanted the strength to save you, and here I am. BurningGreymon" he paused once more, his hand touching my arm gently "I don't scare easy, but, I will tell you now. I was scared in there. Not of losing, or being injured – but of failing you" It was his turn to avert his gaze as he looked away, as he did I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"BurningGreymon..." It hit me like a truck, and then I realised in that moment now what he was getting at. He wasn't shouting at me because he was angry at me or mad...but because he cared for me. He cared enough that he digi-volved to ensure my safety. All he wanted was for me to be safe...I felt my anger slip away as quickly as it had come on. Swallowing my pride, I decided to leave well enough alone – he was right, I had been a fool. I had put both myself and him at risk, and in doing so potentially jeopardized everything, it was only with Agunimon's timely intervention that I was saved...he was willing to sacrifice everything to protect me...and I hadn't respected that.

Stepping forward, I put my arms around his neck and hugged him lightly, feeling his arm beside me move and hug me back, I smiled, choking back tears

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...I promise, I'll be more careful. I won't run off on my own" I looked up to him, and let out a relieved sigh "Can you forgive me?"

His response spoke volumes; he simply smiled down to me and held me tighter, the cold of the night air being replaced with the warmth of the fire within him.

We remained like that for a while before finally letting one another go. I stepped back, looking over his form, and then back at the door to the Inn "So...how do we get you inside big guy? I dare say the door is a wee bit small, huh?" I looked back, seeing him shake his head in amusement

"I don't imagine it will be too much longer before I return to being Agunimon"

"Oh? You guys don't keep your forms?" I asked, a little confused, realising that I had not really the faintest idea on how digi-volution worked!

"We digi-volve for many reasons, in this case it was a reaction, so I was granted the power temporarily to change, however that power is already beginning to slip away and so..." with that I saw his form begin to glow bright red, and re-take a form which I immediately recognised "...I will change back, for now" he stepped forward, looking down to me and then placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair playfully "Now, about that door?"

"Hey! Cut it out!" I laughed, ducking out the way as he chuckled too, looking to the door I grinned "Race you to the room!" wasting no time I took off in a sprint towards our room, Agunimon right behind me.

**X-X-X**

_Meanwhile..._

I sat on my dark throne, and looked over at the image of Devimon, stood there in the audience box, his image flickering slightly "So I heard your initial plans met with little success?" staring him down, I could feel his anxiety from here...it was delicious

"My Lord, my initial scout attempted to kidnap Snow, however, his partner interfered" he put up a good confident front, but under the talk I could sense his desire to be anywhere but here right now. He feared reprisal, which was good, he knew how I felt about failure all too well.

"You underestimated the abilities of the chosen, you were careless Devimon, however...all is not lost, so long as they are dealt with before Central Terminal..." I smirked as I stood up, and stepped forward "...and to that effect, I have someone very special in mind to help you, Ladydevimon"

"Yes, My Lord?" another image appeared within the audience box beside Devimon, whose expression changed, mildly, ever so much towards disappointment.

"How go mining operations?" I crossed my arms, already frustrated it had taken as long as it had; however, her laugh of confidence gave me some hope.

"Oh! Progress is steady, we should soon have what you seek – the locals are sensibly keeping out of our way after the last 'lesson'."

"Excellent, then I have another task for you – one, where your 'unique' skills will come in useful – Devimon here is having issues with the destined, and more precisely the chosen." In front of me a holographic map appeared, pointing out the current location the destined, and a red line drew across to Central Terminal. "They must pass through the mountains where we are mining to reach their final destination...ensure to it they don't – remember however, Snow must be taken alive. Report to Devimon for the duration of this – and report back to me only your success"

"Why of course, My Lord, consider it done" her image faded from the box, leaving only Devimon, whom I glanced to once more, a malicious warning in my voice.

"Do not fail me again, is that understood?"

"Perfectly, My Lord" he bowed and his image also faded from the box leaving me alone once more in my chambers.

"The pieces are coming into place, and soon...my final one will be set...for a checkmate" I chuckled darkly as I returned to my throne, awaiting the next stage to begin.

**X-X-X**

After swinging by the laundry room and actually being able to find a shirt my size in the piles of clothes I quickly got changed and made my way to the room Lorna had said was free. Opening the door and looking inside, I stopped for a moment, and just stared.

I had to admit, I was surprised – these rooms were surprisingly large! Stepping inside I saw two large beds on the far wall, easily big enough for Agunimon to use, and certainly more space than I could ever use, large windows down the side and on the roof, as well as several dressers and cabinets.

I ran on over and jumped onto the bed closest to me, pressing my face into the clean sheets – it was so nice to just lie down for a moment; I could have fallen asleep just like this! I turned around onto my back; putting my arms out as I stared up at the ceiling, a skylight looked out into the sky, and I could see all the stars...it was beautiful!

Back on Earth I had lived in the city all my life, so I had never really being able to see all that many stars, aside from the occasional camping trips I used to go on. Right now though, just staring up I could see more than I had ever seen back home! So clearly too, some of them duller than others, but entire colours in the sky – purple, blue, greens. I was so entranced I didn't noticed Agunimon come sit alongside me.

"Stunning, isn't it?" I nodded my head in response, my eyes fixed on them

"I never imagined so many could be up there! I suppose living in the city I never really got to see a proper sky like this...so many colours!" I heard him chuckle, obviously amused by enthrallment by just the sky.

"It's like this all over our world. I remember travelling before I met the elder, at night I would just lie under the sea of stars, watching them for hours" I turned my head, seeing a glint in his eyes as he spoke about his past "Seeing shooting stars, comets, all manner of things just flying on by – it reminded me of my own freedom, but also my yearning for more"

"I guess you found that now, huh?" turning to face me, he gave me a nod,

"That I have, and I would never give it up" he stood up and moved over to the other bed, as I sat up from my bed and crossed my legs, watching him for a moment.

The memories of earlier began to flood back to me, and the cries of Coredramon as BurningGreymon had defeated him, echoing around in my head. Now the danger had passed it began to tug at my feelings once more, leaving a guilty pang in my soul,

"Agunimon" watching him turn to me, I looked down to my hands, clasping them open and shut as I tried to find the right words, "Earlier, with Coredramon...when you, well, y'know...defeated him" choosing my words carefully, I saw him tense up slightly at the mention of what happened earlier, obviously having dreaded this conversation himself, "Is it, all really going to be like that? I know you said the human and digital world are different but...is there no room for, diplomacy? To talk through the differences we have?" I sighed, shaking my head. I accepted that things had to be different here, and the law of the jungle was king...but still they were obviously intelligent beings, capable of rational thought – surely not everyone we came across would want to fight us. There had to be those who would listen to reason!

I wanted to live, but at the same time I didn't want to leave a trail of sadness behind us, remembering the photo of the family earlier on – did Coredramon have one? Did he have loved ones who were going to miss him? Had we inadvertently left a hole in the heart of someone far away?

"Oh, Snow..." he sat on the corner of his bed closest to mine, and gave a warm smile "Not everyone we come across will want to attack us, wild ones and the servants of the dark lords, definitely – but for as many digimon that do wish us harm, there are many others who will want to help us, and are friendly" looking back on over, I smiled slightly, giving me some hope at least

"I hope so; I just don't want to hurt anyone, if we can help it..." I trailed off, not really sure how to finish that sentence, the same circular logic running through my mind.

"How about this then..." he paused, putting out his hand "We will fight those that wish us harm, and, we will only fight to protect ourselves, and our friends? But, we will always offer them a chance; offer them the opportunity to stand down, to see the error of their ways". Looking down at his hand, I took it as he spoke and we shook

"Agreed!" that did make me feel a bit better, at least now if we came across anyone we might be able to resolve it without it coming to violence. I knew we would have to fight, and would always be those who had no interest in listening to words though, but we would deal with them as came at us. After seeing what Agunimon could do today, and how ferocious in combat he was, I had no doubt we would win – if Coredramon was any indication they had better watch out!

Before all that though, I could feel the night and the days actions beginning to catch up with me, shuffling up I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes "Well, guess better get some...shuteye" yawning mid sentence, my head felt heavy the moment it hit the pillow. Feeling myself already falling into the land of sleep "Goodnight...Agunimon" and soon after that was out like a light.

**X-X-X**

Watching Snow fall to sleep almost instantly on his bed, I regarded him for a moment. There were many reasons why I thought he was the perfect partner for me, some less obvious than others. One of those reasons however was his love of life, and protection of it. He wasn't a pacifist in the classic sense; he knew that fighting was a way of life for not just digimon, but all living beings – however he also recognised that fighting was not the only option, that you could rationalise and compromise.

For the longest time, before I met Snow, before I knew he would be my partner, all I ever believed in was brute strength and power. My enemies would face me in combat, and I would win – every time. When the digi-elder first approached me and told me I would be a partner, all I could think about was the opportunity to become more powerful, to be the most powerful digimon.

Then as I watched Snow over the years though, and got insight into how he lived his life, and dealt with problems, I began to change the way I thought – seeing him confronted with problems where I would have jumped in and defeated my foes, he challenged them with his mind and words, talking his way through it, and most of the time the solution he came to was equal, if not more beneficial overall. Slowly over time I learned that, sometimes fighting was not always the only answer – and although I struggled sometimes to put that into practice, now Snow was here, I may well finally learn when to fight, and when to talk.

Standing up, I silently walking over to him, pulling the cover over him – despite his turbulent first day here in the Digital World, he had handled himself well and come off better for it, a few scratches here and there, but he would learn overtime - Sometimes it took a few knocks to get the message through.

Stepping back, I decided would be best if I too retired – we were relatively safe in this Inn, and although Snow may be a heavy sleeper, I wasn't; if any danger did come at us in the night I would know about it, as no doubt would Renamon and Guilmon.

With that in mind, and knowing this might be the last chance in a while to get a relatively peaceful sleep, I too laid down, and caught some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**X-X-X**

"You have got to be kidding me..." looking at the vehicle in front of me, I had little idea on how this could be classed as transport, let alone a boat! "...This is the ship you were talking about last night?! It's more of a 'Land Raft' if you ask me..."

In front of me was nothing more than planks of wood fitted together, with a pole and some cloth tied to it acting as a sail, with what looked like an outboard motor attached on its back. It looked hardly stable, sure it was big enough to get us all onboard but it wouldn't be a comfortable ride! Hell, if I sneezed I would likely break the thing! Agunimon obviously was thinking the same thing, as he walked around the raft, the look on his face telling me he was not thrilled about the idea of riding this...thing either.

"Hey! Firstly it's a 'Land Boat'..." debateable I added in my head "...secondly it will work, trust me!" pointing over to the horizon, I followed his gaze, seeing the snow topped mountains off in the distance. "It would take us a full day, maybe more to walk the distance from here to the mountains, with this baby! I bet we can make it in 2 hours!"

"Two hours, on that!? ...I wish I hadn't had breakfast now" I sighed, and sat down on the barrel beside the hanger. I appreciated he worked on it most of the night, well into the wee hours of the morning – but still, if this was what we had for transport, even if it did move it was an accident waiting to happen!

"Trust us! Nothing can go wrong! Just going to fire the engine up!" Regas, undeterred by the groups general apathy towards his 'land raft' got back to tinkering with the motor with Guilmon, as I turned to Lorna

"What do we have to lose?" I shrugged, not really seeing any better plan, I certainly didn't want to walk the distance to the mountain that was for damn sure!

"Other than our body parts?" I smiled; she obviously had my sense of humour, however she sighed in resignation "He is right though, it will take us the better part of a day to get there on foot, and he hasn't steered us wrong yet – he really does know alot about mechanics. If he says it's going to work, it will work...probably"

"It's the probably part that has me concerned...ah well, I supp-ACK! WHAT THE!"Jumping half out of my skin, I turned quickly to the sound of the motor revving, and loudly too! Regas giving thumbs up and shouting something incomprehensible over the sound of the engine itself.

Making several hand gestures at him, he finally got the message and turned the engine off. As the sound began to die down, and I could hear myself think again, I shook my head out, and rubbed my ringing ears, shouting back over "Some warning would have been nice!" realising he did say he was going to fire up the engine...but still! That was loud...really loud. Even Agunimon had his hands up to his ears, and they were protected by armour!

"Sorry...Heh, it's all ready though now! Hop aboard!" jumping down, he picked up a couple of boxes he had packed, and stowed them away in compartment at the back of his raft. Mainly food and basic supplies, as well as some items to repair this raft in case it broke down.

"Last chance" Lorna chuckled, and shook her head

"Like you said, what's to lose?" with that she and Renamon both got onboard, making themselves comfortable.

As she walked past, I looked back to the town which I had called home overnight – the school building had now burnt to the ground and left nothing but burned timber and ash, still smouldering slightly around the edges, with a few minor landmarks such as staircases and walls standing, for the most part though the building was gutted, a complete write off.

I felt a bit bad in a way, we had left this town in worse ware than we had found it, and to be fair that was already in a pretty bad shape – I hoped one day we could come back, perhaps see people returning to the homes they had abandoned, even find the family whose photo that belonged to.

I smiled, feeling a hand on my shoulder as Agunimon stood beside me "It's strange, but in a way I am going to miss this place"

"I will too, however we can always remember this as the place our journey began – and I am sure once you see even more of the Digital World, you shall be equally as amazed by it all" nodding in agreement, he was right. There was still so much more to explore out there, beyond this town, beyond the flat plains we were in, beyond even the mountains in the far distance – this world had already amazed me with its beauty, I couldn't wait to experience more of it!

"Well, let's get to it partner – we got worlds to save!" both nodding in agreement we made our way back and boarded the 'Land Raft', looking back to Regas I gave him a thumbs up "Ok, ready as I will ever be!" I put my hands on the wooden pole, and prepared myself, Lorna doing the same also, our partners beside us, likely ready to catch us in case this thing crash landed out the starting blocks.

"Let's...Kick it!" he fired up the engine once more, and with a monstrous sound filling the air around us once more, the thing actually started to float, just slightly off the ground, but it was working! Perhaps he wasn't as crazy as I thought.

"OK! The SS Speeder is ready to go!" with that, we began moving forward, slowly at first, but rapidly picking up speed! "WOOOHOOO!" Regas' cry of excitement could be heard over the power of the engine. Myself and Lorna exchanging worried looks, as we got ahead on our way! Nope, definitely crazy!

**X-X-X**

Despite earlier misgivings, the ride itself was actually rather smooth and trouble free once we got going. We had a few bumps, and tumbles, and the sound was horrific, however no one fell of the SS Death-trap, as I had dubbed it, despite Regas choice of names. She rocked, and shook but she didn't stop and before long the mountains which before had been so far in the distance began to come into focus, looming larger, and higher on the horizon.

I hadn't really expected them to be so big; then again the mountains back home which I had gone around didn't really loom over you like this! Lorna explained to me en-route that these were the Boreal mountains, one of the biggest ranges of mountains in all the Digital World, and effectively acted to cut off the side we were on now, with the other side of this continent. This particular area used to be heavily mined, however after Devimon and his goons moved in that business dried up, and the mine, formally known for the prosperity and wealth they brought soon became known as dungeons of doom and despair – digimon would enter and never come out, or worse, come out in service of the Dark Lords.

Lorna reassured us however that we would not be going anywhere near the mines – we were to use a pass they had used to get to this town only a week or so ago – which only opened for short periods in the summer, but offered a safe route through. It was really the only option we had, any other safe route was days away, and that would be if we used this raft – and time was not a luxury we could afford. We wanted to get to our destination, and fast.

Not long after we approached the mountains, the flat ground us began to grow higher, firstly into mounds, and finally forming the mountains themselves, we had entered into the pass. Looking around me, the sheer cliffs, and hill sides were covered in trees, and various rock formations. It really was a sight, reminding me of the areas I had camped in myself. The wind howled as we came up to the pass, and soon the warm edge of it began to grow colder, and louder – the canyon on either side of us extending high on either side.

The rock however looked...clean, polished, the pass must have been mined out of the mountain itself – and if so it must have taken years! The height of the surroundings walls and the length of the passage was a testament to the skill of the builders!

On high I could see the formation of snow, as the path we were on began to elevate, the air getting colder as we slowed down – the once blistering speed coming down to a more manageable trawl through the pass.

"This is, amazing" I looked around, my voice echoing off the walls,

"No one knows how it came to exist. Some say it was the earlier miners decades ago, others that is was created by the celestial digimon themselves – all we know is this will take us out pretty close to Central Terminal, a couple days journey" Lorna pointed out up ahead "There is a small camp ahead, which was used by the miners at one point – it marks the halfway point through this pass"

Sure enough Lorna was right, within another minute or two the passage widened, and a few huts came into view, passing through what must have been a checkpoint at one time, now frozen open we entered.

Looking around, the huts here all looked as if they had seen better days – many of them had snow covering them, and nearly all of them had some form of damage, just like the town. Broken windows, and shattered wood, snow pilled inside. The most prominent problem however, was the pass ahead of us, or, more precisely, the lack thereof. Regas slammed down hard on the break, and we came to a complete stop seconds later, the deafening sound of the engine cut, replaced with the sound of cold winds whirling through the canyons.

"That's not right!" Regas jumped down from the raft and walked forward, looking at the sheer wall of solid snow and ice formed in front of us, rising high into the clouds above "It wasn't like this before, this was open! What happened?!" we all looked around, looking to the cliffs surrounding this outpost, all of us making the realisation, myself being the one however to voice that shared though

"It must have been an avalanche, all that snow on top must have fallen earlier than expected, and sealed up the pass" sighing, I sat down on the side of the raft "Guess that scuppers that plan? Guess we have to head back, and try another route?" I asked, sure that we weren't going to be able to dig our way through here – I doubt even Agunimon's fire would have that much of an impact on this much debris. Lorna however, shook her head in disagreement

"There is no other way, no real alternative. All the other routes would take days, maybe even weeks for us to reach Central Terminal – We don't have that kind of time. There must be an alternate...wait..." she looked around, and her gaze indicated she had seen something, as she leapt off from the raft and pointed to the side "Here, look!" walking on around to her, she was pointing at some kind of sign – the writing was old but still legible. Immediately I knew what was going on inside her head, and I didn't like it one bit

"Wait, you can't be serious?! You said the mines were controlled by Devimon!?" remembering what she had just told me on the trip here, this plan was already sounding bad "If we go through there, we might end up heading straight into a trap!" Lorna however, seemed unphased

"True, but we have an advantage!" she pointed towards our three partners "We have our partners with us, and anything that tries to attack us will be in for a hard time – plus, these mines are huge, they extend the whole length and breadth of the mountain, they can't be everywhere at once, and if we are careful they will never know we were here" She did have a valid point – if the mines really were as large as she told me, it would be impossible to patrol the whole place effectively, it would take unimaginable amount of manpower.

"Like Lorna said too, if we go round it could take us even longer, and there is no guarantee that those routes would be open, or more dangers would await us – We may as well take our chances here, as good as any" Regas was already putting on his back a small backpack, one of those which had been stowed away.

"Worse comes to worse, we are here, and we won't let anything happen to you, any of you" Agunimon was helping Regas with one of the packs, carrying it himself – Renamon and Guilmon following suit. I sighed in defeat

"Fine, but if we all fall off the mountain, or end up locked in cages, no complaining" chuckling I joined the others, picking up one of the bags before throwing it over my shoulder – guessing this was one of the miscellaneous parts bags, giving the awkward angles things seemed to be poking out from.

Soon, having claimed all the supplies we would need from the raft, we bid it farewell, making our way up the path to the side of us, and beginning the long climb up the mountain. The stone steps covered in a thin layer of Snow, crunching underfoot.

**X-X-X**

What had started as clear skies, quickly turned into a snow flurry then escalated into a full scale blizzard. We had been walking for little over an hour following the signs up the barely visible path under our feet, as the snow got thicker and thicker the higher up we climbed.

Before in the distance we could see the base camp far below us, now lost to the cloud and fog surrounding us, the gales whipping around us fiercely, adding a razor sharp edge to the already cold weather, nipping at our exposed skin.

"We have to turn back! This blizzard is going to kill us!" I heard Regas shouting from the back. He wasn't too far wrong, if we didn't find some kind of cover soon we were going to end up as permanent features of this bleak landscape. Agunimon was standing close by to me, the natural heat of his body allowing me a manner of small reprieve, but still the lack of proper clothing, with nothing more than jacket and shirt – did not do wonders for me. I shivered even with my arms around my body in an attempt to try and keep whatever body head I had left, rubbing up and down myself.

"Just a little further, it can't be far now!" I shouted back over the howling gales, hearing a grunt in reply. Visibility was beginning to get down to nil, and if we weren't' careful the next steps we would take would be down a crevice into who knows where. Our partners were doing the best they could given the situation, even if the cold didn't seem to affect them, they were well aware of how it was effecting us. Renamon had put her arms around Lorna, using her fur as insulation, where as Guilmon was sticking close to Regas, trying to share body heat – if not for them we would most certainly already have succumbed to the frightening conditions of the mountain.

"Snow, Regas is right, we need to find a way out of this weather, if it gets much worse we might never find a shelter..." I nodded in acknowledgement to Agunimon, feeling his arm on my back, guiding me forward as well as helping me keep the pace, my feet taking one slow step after another, as the shin deep snow piled up around us. The signs before indicated some entrance the mine was nearby, we just had to find it. Besides we couldn't turn back now – even if we did there was no guarantee we would find shelter down in the broken huts, our only choice was moving forward.

"So...cold..." I muttered, bringing my hands to my face and breathing into them, having lost feeling to my fingers a while back, I was doing everything I could to stave off hypothermia, feeling a slight tingle in them, trying to move them as much as I could, however almost seemingly stuck in place. This situation was going from bad, to worse, to absolutely downright deadly in no short order.

Continuing our trudge through the ever thickening snow, finally it seemed like we had found some salvation, "Look, something ahead of us!" Lorna' voice came over the storm, and as we slowly made our way forward, she was right, ahead of us was something, something huge! As it came into view more fully we were greeted by relief – a cliff face, which seemingly disappeared endless into the skies, with what must have been a freight lift! N doubt once used to transport coal, ores and workers, which must have meant an entrance was nearby! All of us having the same idea we ran on over to it as quickly as we could in this weather, and attempted to call it. Myself being the one to press the stiff button on the control panel, hearing it snap into place, however no response from either the panel, or the lift itself.

"I think...its jammed" Regas stuttered through his clattering teeth, as we waited moments after for some kind of response, pressing the button against several times in some kind of vain attempt to make the things operate.

"More like...frozen, over" I replied, trying my best to open the door, greeted only by the groan of metal. Agunimon joined me too in my attempt however even with his help it was frozen shut, refused to budge. We were all getting desperate now; this elevator had to lead to the top...and a way out of this storm. If we could get power back to it...

"Guys, over here, look" Lorna waved us on over to the side of the shaft, taking a moment to spot what she was looking at, I then saw what she had in mind,

"A, run ladder?" It must have been used for maintenance, looking at it, it too had a covering of ice, and rust – this thing couldn't be stable. Giving it a quick, soft kick I heard it reverberate through the ladder and shaft it was connected to, some of the fresh snow covering falling from the runs – it didn't fall over at least.

"What, do you think?" turning to me, her face looking stark white, and snow covering her cheeks – her whole body looked tense, shivering just like my own. I knew this was risky, but at this point we had few options available.

"We have no choice, we have to climb – we need to get out of this storm, at the very least this must lead somewhere!" both Lorna and Regas nodded in agreement.

Another problem however presented itself, we couldn't just climb this ladder bare handed, our extremities were cold enough as it was, they would end up worse if we just touched the bare metal. Knowing how cold it was though Regas seemed to be well ahead of us, having reached shakily into his bag, and pulled out several rags, passing them out to us

"Wrap these...around, your hands" we quickly and as securely as we could wrapped the rags around out hands, Agunimon putting his hands around mine, offering me enough warmth for me to get some manner of feeling back in my fingers, enough for me to tie off a knot, ensuring my hand was covered enough for it to be protected, and for me to climb.

"I'll go, first" Regas put his hands on the ladder, seemingly testing the waters, well ice in this case – and moments later began his ascent. Guilmon was right behind him. Watching them slowly make the way up into the abyss, the only sign they were still on it was the gentle shaking of the metal.

Lorna was next, with Renamon shortly behind her, and once again after only a few steps up the ladder they had gone too, leaving only me and Agunimon at the base.

As I was about to begin the climb myself, putting my hands on the first run the thoughts of how bad this plan were began to come into mind, as well as the possible consequences. Pausing for a moment, letting them run through my head,

"What's the matter?" looking over my shoulder, Agunimon just behind me

"Oh, you know – how bad this plan was, and how all it would take is on e brisk wind, or, for this ladder to break and we would all end up falling to our icy graves" the thought of that sent a chill down my already frozen spine

"Don't worry about it! It won't happen" he shouted over, however hardly reassuring giving the circumstances, a vicious storm, a rusty ladder, and my own frozen hands – it was a recipe for disaster waiting to happen. His optimism was certainly appreciated though.

"But what if it does?" I placed my second hand on the runs, preparing to make the climb, taking one final deep breath, chilling my lungs to the core as the cold air circulated in my chest, if anything keeping me alert.

"Then that's why I am behind you, I'll catch you" he had already proven he was more than capable in the 'Saving Jaredin' department, having pulled me down from the clutch of Coredramon, and then with Harpymon as well. With that in the forefront of my mind I began to slow climb upwards, confident that if anything were to happen, I always had Agunimon.

Even through the rags we had tied around our hands it was still freezing cold, every time putting my hands on the next run, I could feel my grip becoming looser, with the lack of strength in my extremities – and ahead of me all I could see was more ladder as snow continued to fall around us, the wind even more fierce this high up. Looking down I could see Agunimon just behind me, however he too seemed to be feeling the impact of the snow, his once vibrant coloured hair covered in a layer of white itself...I could only hope this ladder wasn't too long.

One run after another, step by step – slowly but surely we made our way up. The constant sound of the wind keeping my focused, as the thoughts of all the things that could go wrong slowly left my mind, a sense of hope and confidence we could do this filling me with each step we moved up. Finally after what felt like hours I could see the scenery change up ahead, it looked as if it was a cliff edge, had we approached the top? Spurred on by the thought of finally being off this ladder, and back on solid land I picked up the pace ever so slightly in an attempt to reach it faster, the ladder shaking harder now we were at the top.

I could see a silhouette of the others as I approached the last couple of runs, clasping hard onto one of the final runs...before hearing an almighty 'SNAP' which seemingly echoed off every wall around us. As soon as I had tried to apply my weight to the run the left side of it came away from the rusting frame. Knowing that I was in trouble already, my other hand gripped down instinctively as hard as it could on the run below, but with my already failing grip, and my other hand finding no purchase on the ladder, I could feel myself hanging by a literal knife's edge.

From above I heard frantic shouting, but over the sound of the blood rushing to my head, and the heartbeat in my chest, as well as the weather around me it was all a blur of sound. My grip began to fail; however, before it came lose I felt something tight around my hand, looking upwards to see what was seemingly holding me in place; I was relieved to see it was Agunimon. He had climbed up over the top of me, his body shielding the snow as he gripped down hard, my hand not been given the room to budge.

Using the opportunity now my safe hand was not going to move, I pulled my reaming hand onto the side of the ladder, clasping around it hard as I regained my balance, and my grip. With my panic levels beginning to wain, and my breathing returning to normal I looked back to Agunimon, and smiling gratefully "Thanks, buddy" nodding in return, he indicated his head upwards, knowing that I was in safe hands, I got back to the job at hand and finished off the climb to the top, being careful to skip the run which had broken...seconds later I was pulling myself up onto the cliff, a pair of arms belonging to Renamon and Regas taking hold of either one of mine and pulling me up, and away from the edge

"Too...close" I panted, laying down on the ground for a moment, before turning onto my side and pulling myself to my feet, never been happier to be on solid ground. Looking behind me to saw Agunimon reaching the top also, moving next me and helping me to stand, pulling me up with little effort. "Where to now?" looking around at the others, noticing Lorna seemed to be missing...

"There is a cave, just over here!" spotting her shouting, she was waving from just further up the path. Pulling myself together I jogged up the short distance with the others to find just as she had said, an entrance into the mines.

Various tools littered the front, and the old wooden beams used to support the structure had all seen better days, but, choosing between the bitterly cold weather and the opportunity for some respite it was an easy decision to make – we saw some tracks leading into it, old rail lines descending deeper into the passage. Pulling out my phone, I fumbled for a moment before finding the torch function, Regas and Lorna doing the same as the shaft lit up. Seeing no obvious dangers we began walking down the track, progressing deeper into the mines – the sounds of the winds become less intense, and taking on more of an echo through the hall, filtering down into all the various routes this tunnel could lead.


	8. Chapter 8

**X-X-X**

We walked down the passage for a good ten minutes. The path was fairly straight with various pieces of rubble and mining equipment scattered around. The track itself looked as if had seen better days, times had not been kind, as rust appeared in sections which appeared to be flooded from various leaks coming from the roof, or small brooks of water emanating from the side of the wall.

The most eerie thing about the place though was the silence, wind blowing in from various places but being unable to identify where, and how. Occasionally in the distance we thought we heard movement, even talking – but nothing. It was as we were walking down, the lights from our phones creating various shaped and formed shadows along the walls, and floor that I was reminded of the old horror stories I used to get told as a kid. One particular tale about a boy who got trapped in a mine, and hunted by skeletons seemed to stick out – and so with each new side passage or alcove I was waiting to see one, just lying there – even though certain in my head digimon didn't make skeletons when they died, I couldn't be sure.

We were also being cautious for any of Devimon goons hanging around; we knew that they were in this mine, someplace, but not too sure where it is they made camp, if it was even a stable camp at all. It did get me wondering though why Devimon would have taken over the mine in the first place. It wasn't the direct route between the east and west of the continent from what I had been told, and other less perilous rotes existed. Could he be using it for economic reasons? Did Digimon even have an economy system like ours? It still didn't make sense though, he could have simply enslaved the miners, or something to that effect...what was keeping them here? Something didn't add up in my head, I was missing the important pieces of the puzzle.

Whilst I mused, we continued onwards, mostly in silence. It seemed we all had the same idea, wanting to keep our profile as low as possible, occasionally Regas would whisper something to Lorna, but she seemed to be having none of it, pushing him away and shaking her head in disagreement to something.

"Wait up guys..." I came to a sudden stop, just as the tracks did too. Looking ahead of me was a small round chamber, about the size of a tennis court. It had 2 more passages running from the opposite wall, each having more tracks, and around it several boxes, storage containers and rope; however the most important thing was the rocks pilled in a circle in the centre of the room, the remains of ashes sitting in the centre – a fire pit!

Agunimon stepped forward first, scouting the room out, with Renamon and Guilmon not far behind him; we stuck by the entrance waiting for them to give us the all clear. After about a minute or so, Agunimon nodded and waved us in – taking the steps forward we immediately put ourselves down in front of the fire.

"Looks like someone was here recently..." I muttered, poking at the ashes in the centre, the remains of some unburned wood to the side.

"Well, they aren't here now at least" Lorna added, as our partners placed some wood in the pit, we helped in making sure as much of it was pilled in the centre as possible, before Agunimon used his innate ability to make fire, to light the centre of it. Watching it start out as a small spark, and slowly building up to a reasonably sized fire, illuminating the room and provided some well needed warmth as he all shook in our clothing, putting ourselves as close to the fire as possible.

When I did, I hadn't realised just how cold I was, looking down at my skin it had gone really pale, and when I touched the ends of my fingers I couldn't feel a thing at first, having lost all feeling to those each one. Still shaking I placed my hand close, feeling it burn before pulling back to a more reasonable distance

"So...cold..." Regas muttered to the side as our partners settled in beside us. When Agunimon settled in beside me, I felt the air around him was warmer than usual, and realised he must be turning up the dial on his internal thermostat. I smiled and sat closer to him, the combined warmth of the fire and Agunimon soon began to thaw me out, and after a short while I could move, then feel my fingers, removing the makeshift wrap from around my palm finally.

"Thanks buddy" I smiled, rubbing my hands together as the others in the room appeared to have life returned to them also, Renamon with her arms around her partner, and Guilmon using his own paws to warm up Regas' hand...team work at its finest!

Once we all felt like human beings, we got ourselves settled down properly, and took a proper look around the room which we were in. From best guess it seemed to be some kind of hub, seems like the two tracks on the opposite wall had shipments come up, and then they were sent outside via the track on the other side. Many of the boxes in the room were empty too, with one of two having what looked like coal stored at the bottom.

As we were digging though, aside from the odd piece of torn cloth, and remaining ore, I found something a little more interesting, a small book tucked down beside a pile of rocks, and an old, half-destroyed crate. Carefully fishing it out, it looked ancient – bound in brown leather, which time had faded much of the colour from.

"Hey, I found something" I called out to the others whilst I carefully opened up the front, realising this thing could fall apart any at moment,

"What is it?" Lorna popped her head over my shoulder, whilst Regas moved to the front and shone the light down on it. It was heavily damaged; alot of torn pages and water damage had destroyed much of the contents. One page midway through however seemed to be in fairly good condition, and showed some kind of map – tracing my finger along a couple of the passages, a tunnel on the right side looked familiar! Walking up to where we came in, the others watching me curiously, I pointed down the tunnel, and then turned, looking at the book, the connection clicked!

"This path here is the tunnel we just came down" the others rushed back over, checking my logic as I watched them too make the same connection I did

"He's right, you know" Regas also, turning on the spot, as if tracing it along in his head "It would seem the entrance we came in, is here...so, we want to head..."

"...this way" I traced a route on the page, which went past another smaller area, which was down the left route, and then into a much larger area, which had in faded ink across the top 'EXIT'. "I bet that large open area leads all the way to the other side of the mountain" not knowing the scale, or if anything was marked accurate in this book, it was a chance, a really big one – but thinking about it logically. We had no idea where we were in the mountains, enemies were potentially in the shadows and with no other markings to go by, it may be the only chance we had.

"One problem though" looking to Rosa as she spoke, she pointed down the left passage "If that leads to more open areas, it also could be a trap...I just have this gut feeling". Nodding in agreement, I approached the passage, shining my light down it

"Agreed, but, I can't see another way, and like you say we don't have the liberty of time...so long as we are careful, and don't get too ahead of ourselves, I think we should be fine – worse comes to worse, our partners are here, right?" patting her shoulder, reassuring her she cracked a faint smile and nodded in agreement

"True, true...well, let's get started, no time to waste?"

With that agreed we got ourselves packed back up, now much warmer than we had been, and significantly more mobile inside these caves. We made our way down through the left path. The inside of it had looked similar the one passage we had entered by, however was alot narrower. Below our feet once more were the tracks which carts would have followed when this was still in use. From time to time we would come across old pieces of equipment here and there, as we traversed the tunnel.

The path continued to slope downwards still too, just as when we entered, heading deeper within the mountain. The sound of wind had now gone, leaving us only with eerie silence, the occasional drop of water landing in a still pool of water which had formed within these tunnels, echoing all around us. I also thought I could hear something else, something in the far distance – not sure at all what it was though, almost as someone was breathing deeply, but had a raspy undertone to it. Looking to Agunimon though, and the other Digimon they didn't seem to be too disturbed by anything though, and I imagined they had much sharper senses than any of us...so it must have been in my head. Still, the overwhelming that we were being watched still followed me...I didn't like it, not one bit

As we descended further, walking for a solid 30 minutes, between muttered talk of ghost stories, and strange sounds I could finally see something coming from up ahead. Light poured in from the bottom of the passage, and as we got closer, and it got brighter we could also hear the roaring sound of a fire. Had someone else made camp in here? Was it Devimon's minions?

Not taking any chances, Agunimon and Renamon all took point now, Guilmon keeping to the back with Regas, making sure nothing sneaked up on us. We got closer, and we stopped just short of being able to see what was inside the room, or who might be waiting for us. Ducking behind an old, water damaged barrel, Agunimon and Renamon both slowly and carefully sneaked the rest of the way down to investigate.

As they disappeared into the light of the chamber, thoughts began to run through my head as to what they might have seen. Images of a large fire in the centre, with a whole bunch of minions, of various sizes and colours gathered around, then jumping at them and attacking wildly...the thought of which sent a shiver down my spine. I knew both of them were more than capable of holding their own in a fight, but still, the idea of them fighting those kinds of odds did make me uncomfortable. The other end of the spectrum also ran through my head – a lonely old man with a weathered backpack sat beside him as he also took shelter from the raging storm outside, cooking a slow heat meal over the fire which he had made...only to be suddenly surprise as both our Digimon appeared, inviting them to join him.

As much as the latter image amused me slightly, it was also the one I knew was less likely to be the case – so far as to say this place didn't feel like the location to meet kindly strangers, deep within the stone of the mountain.

Tense moments passed, as I peered my head to the side, still nothing from them, however no sounds of a scuffle, or a fight either. The others were getting restless too, as I scanned there dimly lit faces, the same expression which I imagine was on mine too was present – a mix of concern, and curiosity. The moment seemed to pass like minutes, as we awaited some, any kind of indication as to what might have been going on down below – when finally it came.

From below, we could see the familiar figure of Agunimon, the light behind him creating a long shadow up the shaft, as he waved us on down. Needing no other encouragement I stood up from behind the old barrel I had used to hide myself and made my way quickly down the remaining part of this tunnel, the others close behind me.

As I got to the bottom, and finally a peer into the room I could see why it had taken so long for them to be sure – it was large, much larger than the map in the book had led me to believe. The map made it look as if it was perhaps the size of tennis court; perhaps a little bigger...this was more like an Olympic stadium. A high doomed roof covered up, which had formed on it several stalactite and stalagmites mirroring them on the ground. The rails on the ground progressed forward in a straight line right into the next tunnel – but between that were pieces of equipment I had never expected to see.

Heavy loaders, diggers, bore-hole mining equipment – really huge drills, the size of a tunnel! All of it laid abandoned, and most of it looked as if it had not moved in a very, very long time – rust having formed on alot of it, and others just falling apart.

"No obvious traps we could see, but we should still move with cautious" Agunimon leaned down to us, as we pointed up atop one of the old huts here, where Renamon was scouting just a little bit up ahead.

"Walk lightly?" the others agreed, and sticking close to Agunimon we made our way on through this particular cave.

We kept to the rails, thinking it was going to be the best way for us to spot anything which looked untoward, being more familiar with it than perhaps anything else in the room – and the most normal looking this for us humans too. Keeping a slow, but measured pace I took up the rear, letting Lorna lead, as Renamon kept ahead also.

As we got about halfway, looking to either side I could spot several other tunnels which seemed to lead off from this one – remembering the map however, they certainly weren't on there before, I distinctly remember this room being pretty much a one way ticket into the much, what I could only imagine, colossal chamber ahead.

As we were about to pass them however, I saw something – it was only a shimmer, a glint of something to the side, next to one of the derelict machines near to the mouth of one of these other tunnels. Curious, and a little intrigued, I paused and glanced over again, seeing if I could spot it once more. By this point Agunimon had also stopped behind me, his gaze following my own as he stepped forward, looking for whatever it was had caught my attention.

"I saw something...I was sure of it..." I muttered over to him, as he stepped out slightly, and peered around a corner. As he did, I felt a strange chill running down my spine, a sudden draft on my neck which made my hairs stand on end. Quickly turning on the spot, I once again saw the same glimmer, this time from the opposite direction. "Agunimon, it's over here now!"

"Wait, what?" He turned to me confused, but he must have caught something as he immediately looked upwards, and then back to me with look of shock and surprise, shouting out as he began running at me "Snow! MOVE!"

Barely having time to react my gaze moved upwards, as from the shadows of the roof I saw some form of net beginning to fall from the ceiling!

Knowing that even if I had seen it coming I wouldn't be able to get away, it fell the short distance, almost on top of me already. I put my arms up in some vain attempt to prevent it from landing on me with full force, as I closed my eyes and look down, preparing for the worst.

Not even a second later though, I felt a heavy force being applied to my side, forcing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. My eyes snapping open as I hit the floor, turning onto my side as I pushed against the cold dirt of the floor, I looked up and my eyes widened in horror

"Agunimon!" to my shock he had rammed straight into me, knocking me away from where the net was going to land, just as it fell and caught him in it instead. Looking on from floor I watched as it landed hard against him, pinning him in place. Frozen on the spot, feeling no small amount of panic begin to well up inside of me – by this point the others had turned and seen what was going on and were also coming back.

"Well, well...I had only intended to catch he human, but this will work quite nicely too" a cold, and cruel voice echoed throughout the chamber, accompanied by a laugh which dripped with malice

Pulling myself up as I kneeled, holding my side as it throbbed from the impact I saw someone appear from the shadows just behind Agunimon, the figure forming from the darkness into that of something vaguely feminine, the shadows shifting and morphing as it took shape.

Wasting no time, I got up and rushed over to the net and I tried to pull it off, in an attempt to free my partner. As I did, taking the bound rope it was made off in my hand, I tugged at it hard, Agunimon also trying to pull it off from over its head – but it refused to budge, neither of us could seemingly lift it over from his body – stuck in place by some kind of other worldly force. As the cruel laugh got clearer, I began to panic, desperately pulling and tugging at the prison, using all my strength, going red in the face as I leaned back, digging my heels into the ground, putting every last muscle I had into action, but it wasn't enough – finally I felt my grasp fail and I fell backward, stumbling but managing to remain on my feet, breathing ragged and looking upwards at the now fully formed demon hovering in the air...

"Haha, There is no point in struggling. That net will never budge, Agunimon is mine, and mine alone" the owner of the voice was one which was half-woman, half-demon. Looking upon her I could tell immediately without even having to know her name she was bad news.

I realised too, despite appearance she was a digimon – with her tattered dark wings, and arm which was grossly ill-proportioned in comparison to the rest of her. The arrogant air she carried with her also, she was supremely confident in herself, smug to a fault...and at this point in time, with my partner trapped, and myself exasperated – she certainly had the upper hand.

"LadyDevimon!" Agunimon turned and growled out, fire beginning to form around his armour. I watched as he surrounded himself with a shield of flame, the temperature around him rising rapidly. I backed away him, watching him trying to burn the ropes around him, praying in my mind he would be successful.

"Well, well you know who I am, impressive...well, don't worry, you are going to know more than that soon about me...my newest slave" the tone in her voice did not fill me confidence, the thought she could take him as a slave terrifying me, surely she couldn't succeed!

Still...in the darkest part of my mind, the threat scared me, as part of me believed she could do it...No! I wouldn't let her; she was not going to take my friend away from me!

"Let him go, now! Agunimon, fight it! You can do it!" I cried out, reaching into my pocked and pulling out my digi-vice, clutching it hard in hand. I was prepared to jump in there if I had to...I wasn't about to let her touch him! The look on her face though, her smile just grew wider, as she threw her arms out, as if she was enjoying this! Like she wasn't even threatened by the idea!

"Oh, I'll let him go, don't you worry – watch now as I take away your partner, and use him to destroy your friends...and then...I will have him kill you!" from her longer, more dangerous arm she reached out to Agunimon, a dark glow emanating from around her palm, which reached up to the tip of her claws. She swung it around to Agunimon as the energy jumped from her, into him! I saw the look in his eyes begin to fade, the normal deep blue being replaced by a grey...and then a dark, crimson red...just like her own.

"Stop! Stop it now! Let him go!" I attempted to move back over to him, intending to pull off that net and stop whatever it was she was doing! Before I could though, I felt a pair of arms pulling back on my own, looking back both Regas and Lorna had a hold of me and both Renamon and Guilmon running in front. "Let go! Let go of me!" I tried to pull off my two companions, but they simply pulled back harder as they dragged me away from Agunimon and the fight which began, as Renamon leapt into the air, and Guilmon fired at him.

"You can't! Snow, let our partners take care of this" Lorna growled through gritted teeth, as both she and Regas struggled to pull me back, and I continued to pull against them furiously.

"Oh! This is just adorable!" the net around Agunimon was lifted, and for a brief moment I thought he might actually be able to get away, expecting him to turn around and show that witch what for...however the moment it was lifted, the look in his eyes remained, and a menacing grin formed on his face...I could immediately see something was wrong...something was very wrong!

For a moment, time stood still to me, that single moment as I watched his form engulf in flames, before launching it out at both Renamon, and Guilmon. The witch behind him with a smile, a smile that radiated hatred and darkness – she was enjoying this. Realising what she had done, it made my entire body go cold. She had control of him...she was guiding his actions...A surge of anger forced me to action as I shouted out in frustration, using every last ounce of power in my body

"Let go of me...let...go!" I struggled free of my two companions and threw myself onto my knees, on the floor. Still holding my digi-vice I looked at the screen, and pressed whatever buttons I could in a mad scramble for it to help me. "Come on...Agunimon!" it was no use, the thing just wasn't responding, at all! I growled in frustration and looked up to see him once more throwing another attack at Guilmon who narrowly dodged to the side as the fireball flew past him, hitting the wall at the back of the room.

"We have to get out of here!" Regas shouted over the commotion, and, looking to him I pulled myself to my feet, shaking my head vehemently,

"No! I refuse to abandon him! He would never do the same to me, so I won't leave him like this!" I narrowed my eyes, looking back to him, feeling my heart break at the realisation there might actually be nothing I could do...

"Dude! We can't win! He is a champion, and a legendary! Our partners can't do anything but hold him off, and with LadyDevimon too, we have no chance we have to run!" Regas pointing her out, as the wooden barrels beside us catch fire from a stray fireball, exploding just to our side.

Feeling tears behind my eyes, I wouldn't accept that, I couldn't accept that!

"I can get through to him! I can do-"

"YOU CAN'T!" Lorna stepped forward between me and Regas, a look of both anger, and determination plastered across her, "We will get him back, I promise you! Right now though we have to run...Snow..." putting her hands on my shoulder, she looked me dead on in my eyes "...I know you want to help him, I know you want to save him – but we got to do this, we need to re-group and come up with a plan...please, there is no way we can win this fight, not yet!" lowering her hands from my shoulder, she held one out for me "Please?"

Looking at her hand for a second, I then peered over my shoulder, seeing Agunimon launch another attack out at Renamon, destroying the crate she was just on top of, narrowly missing becoming fried fox. She launched an attack back – I could see clearly it was having no impact. Be it Agunimon' own strength, or that of LadyDevimon I didn't know...but I could see too it was a battle we were going to lose...and it broke my spirit to accept that...

Seeing all the scenarios running through my head in that instant, and what could happen to Agunimon, me, the others – I felt my heart become heavy as the realisation of what Lorna said began to sink in. She was right, we had to go. As another attack connected with Renamon, hearing her cry echo through the chamber I realised that even though I wanted to save my partner, I wanted to be there for him...right now, in this place, at this time, that wasn't going to happen. I didn't have the power needed to save him, none of us did right now...

The frustration inside me grew, the anger, the sadness – the tears which had been threatening my eyes trickled down my cheek. Lowering my head, the reality finally settling in...

"Let's go" I muttered softly, but clearly. If it was just me I would have done something, anything – but I couldn't risk my friends, these people and their partners – I couldn't ask them to risk themselves for a fight which could bring even more sadness. I didn't want that, I didn't want others to feel what I was feeling right now, that wouldn't be the right thing to do...

"Renamon! Guilmon! Let's go!" I felt something enter my hand, and turning saw Lorna as she held my hand in hers, the faintest sign of tears in her eyes too, as she put on a brave smile, "Let's get out of here, ok?"

I paused, looking down at her hand for a moment, tightening my grip in resolution with a nod

"Ok" was all I could manage to say before turning, walking at first before breaking out into a run, turning back as I watched Agunimon stop attacking and just stand there, LadyDevimon smirking as both she and my partner just watched us leave... watched us run away – my friend now in the thrall of the enemy. Using my free hand to wipe away the tears we made our way into the dark tunnel we had originally intended to go down, and kept on running.

I didn't look back, I couldn't look back – I didn't want to risk seeing my partner bearing down on us, threatening to kill all of us – all at the mercy of LadyDevimon! She was going to pay! She was going to regret what she did today!

"Are they, following?" Regas panted out between breaths, as Guilmon and Renamon kept to the rear in case they continued to chase after us

"No, seems like – they have left us alone for now" with that piece of news from Renamon, we slowly began to slow down, having ran for at least a solid couple of minutes we finally came to a stop. Releasing my hand from Lorna' I Placed it on the wall as I panted and wheezed trying to catch my breath, wishing I was somewhat fitter at this point. Hearing the others behind me do the same as Regas collapsed to the ground, and Lorna leaned back against the opposite wall.

Turning back, I looked back the corridor – in a way wishing he had followed us...perhaps on his own we could have taken him, and brought him under control. Still though, the look in his eyes, that deep red, blood...it was the colour of blood, that scarred me, chilling me to my core at the thought of what he could potentially do to us if he used his full power...

Kneeling down on the ground, my heart felt like a stone – I knew that Agunimon was here to protect me, and he had done so previously, risking his own life whilst fighting Coredramon. Now however, when he needed me to do the same, I ran – I ran away from him and left him in the clutches of the enemy. I had failed him...we were partners, and partners were supposed to be there for one another, not abandon the other at the time of greatest need.

Once against the tears of frustration prickled at my eyes, as my body shook in anger and frustration. Unable to contain it any longer, I clenched my fist hard, and launched it at the wall, hitting it hard – my eyes clenched shut as I failed to control myself, feeling my fist throb from the hit, however something unexpected, feeling the stone wall, move?

"OW! Hey there, watch where you're punching kid!"

"w-What!?" My eyes snapped open, hearing a new and unfamiliar voice – the others too immediately turned towards me, stepping forward as the light now fully focused on the supposed wall I had just hit.

From the shadows appeared a form, as the light illuminated it further until we could see it was a Digimon...made of, rocks? It looked up at us with its yellow eyes, and waved it hands in a friendly gesture

"The names Gotsumon! Now why are you all down in these mines?"

**X-X-X**

"Well, they ran away? Pitiful. Never mind, we shall see them again, isn't that right my pet?"

I internally growled at her. I was like a passenger in my own head! I could see what was going on but had no control over my actions!

"Yes, Mistress" the voice was mine, but they weren't my words! The foul magic she had worked over me had taken full control, I was helpless, just as I was in the battle.

My friends throwing themselves at me, fighting me, as I just took the attacks and dished them straight back out! Hurling fire across the chamber at them...but, at least she had failed at her primary objective – Snow. I had at least saved him from this fate...

The look in his eyes as I attacked the others, I knew he wanted to help, I could sense it within him, the emotions that were stirring through him were strong – but...he was right to run. The others can take my attacks at least...all it would take would be one fireball on Snow and it would be over...I knew he be back through, like me I could sense he wouldn't be willing to leave me like this, just as I would be if he was captured...I would fight to the end of worlds to free him...

"Come now, Agunimon – I have plans for you, we have a surprise to arrange for when your little friends come back to find you" I felt my body being surrounded in darkness, as she transported us away from his chamber, into another one...I resolved in my head, I would fight you LadyDevimon, every moment, of every second, I will fight against your control! And when I am finally free...it would be your end!


	9. Chapter 9

**X-X-X**

"The names Gotsumon! Now why are you all down in these mines?"

Stunned by the surprise of this digimon, I couldn't manage a response; I simply gave it a blank stare. It too stared back at me, putting its hand down by its side, seemingly as curious and surprised of us being here, as we are of it!

"Gotsumon, right?" Lorna stepped forward, kneeling down beside me "My name is Lorna, this here is Snow, and the guy behind me, that's Regas" I nodded in recognition of my name as the Gotsumon took the time to look at each of us

"And these other digimon? These friends too?"

"They are, Renamon is my partner, and Guilmon is with Regas" he seemed to eye us up, no doubt trying to tell if we were saying the truth or not – however a realisation must have hit him as his eyes suddenly lit up, and he jumped on the spot

"Wait! You're digi-destined!?" there was a mix of shock and...happiness? It almost sounded as if he was pleased to see us?

"w-We are" I responded, pulling myself together as I kneeled there, rubbing my eyes to rid myself of my tears, cradling my knuckles after taking my frustration out accidently against the Gotsumon.

"Oh wow! It's a miracle! A real life miracle! Come! Come with me! The chief will want to meet with you! Our village isn't far! Follow me!" he pointed behind him almost bouncing on the spot, where with the light we could see a small, thin passage leading away from the main shaft we were inside.

"A village? Insid-hey, wait!" half way through my question he had grabbed onto my hand and began pulling. Getting to my feet to avoid falling over flat onto my face he tugged me around the corner and into the corridor – looking back to the others, I could see the crack of a smile on Regas' face before being dragged into it.

"Everyone will be real excited to see you! Real Digi-Destined!" the Gotsumon continued as I was half-dragged, half-ran down this opening. The walls getting closer and closer and the ceiling getting lower, watching my step closely as the craggy floor threatened to trip me at any moment. The little guy didn't seem to falter though and before too long, from up ahead I could see signs of light. The others now following close behind me.

Before too long I had to lower my head, slowing down as I more crept through the remaining passage, in fear of hitting myself on the lower ceiling. This didn't last long thankfully, as an opening where the light had appeared got close and opened up.

Breaking through, I couldn't believe what I was seeing...it was indeed as Gotsumon had said a village...a village within the mountain! The chamber was huge; from above rocks seemed to shine with the intensity of a summer's day, bathing the whole chamber in a strong light and heat. Ahead of us was a paved path, stone buildings on either side, as the path ascended up to the centre of the chamber, a rounder, much larger building sitting there – looking a bit like an old fashioned kettle in shape, the chimney on the side billowing out smoke

"The chief lives there, come! Not far now digi-destined friends!" from my trance I was broken, feeling once more the tug of the Gotsumon as we ran on through the village, the path at least now much smoother and easier to navigate, the risk of me falling now diminished greatly. "Everyone! Come! Digi-destined humans have arrived!"

As he shouted out from the various buildings along the route and pathways beyond, Gotsumon began to appear. Heads poking out of windows, and whole groups coming out from homes. Some just watched with a stunned silenced, others started to cheer, jumping up and down – others trying to shake our hands, and pat us on the back and shoulder.

Were digi-destined really such a big deal? Thinking about it until now we had only encountered a couple of digimon other than...our partners and they had been less than friendly, but these were the first ones not to attack us, quite the opposite in fact, they seemed eager to meet us and make us feel welcome.

Despite all the apparent jubilance and putting on a brave smile, inside I still feel wretched. Agunimon had been taken from me...and as I thought about it more I couldn't shake the thought that was it really my fault? I mean I was the one that stood in the trap as it descended onto me, and froze in horror on the spot as he had to rush into me, and push me out of its path, trapping himself...If I had only been more observant, only been more careful perhaps... he would still be with us now.

That train of thought kept going through my head in a circle as we were lead into the centre. More and more Gotsumon spilling out of everywhere to greet us.

We entered into some kind of yard, the front door lay ahead of us. To say that it was a door may have been over exaggerating however – as it was more colourful cloth over a stone entrance.

"Wait here, I'll let the chief know!" The Gotsumon bowed to us before leaving to enter into the building.

By now we had built up quite the following – various Gotsumon had gathered around us, some stood in the path, others on walls, of various sizes and shapes. The cheers had continued, but I couldn't help but feel by the way some of them looked at us that we were being judged in some way? The piercing gaze examining us from a distance, measuring up our worth. As some looked to me, I could see them turn to another and then whisper behind hands about something.

I sighed, and looked down, fidgeting on the spot. No doubt they had made the link there are three humans, and only two digimon, who were stood by their partners, keeping close. Then there was me, with no one. Putting my hands in my pocket I could feel the cold plastic of the digi-vice. If only...I shook my head, feeling something touch my arm. Looking to my side Lorna gave me a smile

"You holding up ok?" the concern in her voice was somewhat comforting,

"I'll be ok...I, I'm just worried" I didn't want to lay everything on her, not right now anyway, not with all the Gotsumon around us. She seemed to understand, patting my shoulder gently

"Don't worry, we'll look after you. Nothing will happen, I promise" nodding in response, I appreciated her concern; she was doing her best, she was trying.

I didn't blame her for what she said, and did back there. She was right, as was Regas – we had to run, we had no choice. If we had stayed things would have only made a turn for the worse and we may not have made it out at all. At least now, we could come back at it with a plan, a plan to rescue Agunimon, and take down LadyDevimon. If these Gotsumon were locals here, they might know ways and means we could use too – If I could get their aid...get there help; it might be what we needed!

"Chief's awaiting!" my train of thought was detailed as Gotsumon stuck his head on out of the doorway, and waved us in with his hand. Taking the hint we made our way in.

Pushing the cloth to the side as I entered first, I was greeted with a rather unique sight. The house itself was just a large circle. All around the outer edge were stone chairs, with a furnace to the left hand side. In the centre was a fire pit, around the edge of that were stone circles embedded into the floor, rising up slightly – again to sit on?

"Please, sit by the fire" from the other side of the room the voice called, a soft and frail voice, but still none the less carrying an air of authority. Looking for the source I soon found it, as we sat down by the fire, from the back of the room another Gotsumon appeared, this one walking with a stone cane, and the cobalt grey of the others replaced by a much more faded and lighter colour.

Sitting down on the rocks, I sat down first, intending to sit to the side of the others, however Regas moved into my left, and Lorna on my right putting me firmly in centre stage...their partners sat down beside them, with the chief sitting opposite to us, kneeling on the rock the fire in the centre began to calm, before it was little more than embers flickering within the kindling.

"So you are digi-destined?" his face was unreadable in the dim light of the fire, staring over at us, eyeing each one of us up. Nodding my head in response

"We are, My name is Snow, this is Lorna, and Renamon, and this is Regas with Guilmon" each one nodded, or waved in recognition to their name, the chief looking to each one, and bowing his head to each individual.

For a moment there was silence, as his gaze returned to me, and focusing directly on me. I shifted slightly under his observant stare, but not looking away. Wanting to give the impression we were confident I stared straight back at him.

"I sense great sadness from you, Snow" from me? The gaze I had held with him was now broken as I looked away, shocked and surprised, was I really that transparent? He continued "Something has happened, to your partner?"

Feeling myself flinch slightly, taking a deep breath before answering – he had seen straight through me and the visage I had put up, he was either the most perceptive individual I had ever know, or well informed. None the less there was no way I could avoid this discussion now.

"In the mines, back from where we came we came under attack by LadyDevimon..." as I spoke her name, I watched him shift, flinch almost at its mentioned – obviously striking a chord "...she attempted to trap me, but Agunimon saved me, and because of that she somehow managed to control him..." I felt myself beginning to break down inside, clutching my hand hard on my knees, into a fist, clutching at my jeans "...he attacked us, he attacked my friends. We...we were forced to leave him behind, and now he is with her, god knows where doing her bidding!" looking back up, I once against locked my eyes with the chief, my eyes cloudy with tears "I want to ask for your help, please – help me rescue my friend!"

"Snow!?" Regas shocked by my surprise request turned to me, looking about ready to argue a point with me, but I cut him off, as I shook my head

"Agunimon doesn't deserve his fate! It was my fault he ended up like that! My fault he was captured! You said it yourselves, we can't do this ourselves! The Gotsumon might be able to help us!"

"No! Snow! We can't involve others, this is our fight, not the Gotsumon!" he threw out his arms, looking back over his shoulder to the doorway "This is not your fault, this is no one's fault – We will fi-"

"Regas!" I cut him off mid-sentence, shaking my head "It is my fault! And we have already seen that we can't! I did this, and I want to fix this...I...I owe it to Agunimon..."

The room went silent after that, Regas lowered his head as did I, still clutching at my pants as my fist shook with frustration. I could see where Regas was coming from, but...I didn't want to waste an opportunity, if we could get help, why can't I ask? I knew I couldn't do this on my own, and when we all battled against him only a short while ago it was woefully one-sided...Agunimon would do anything for me, I had to do the same!

"Tell me...do you know anything about electronics, Snow?" hearing the chief speak, I looked over to him, taking a moment to take in his rather peculiar question as it broke me away from my previous thoughts,

"Electronics?" I repeated, confused as to why the sudden change in topic

"Yes, Electronics – Do you have any experience?"

"Some, I can fix stuff if that's what you are asking?" my confused tone carried across into my voice, as I was still processing how we got from our previous discussions to this.

"Excellent, please follow me" the chief stood, and stepped away from the fire to the right side. Pausing for a moment as I looked to the others confused. We all stood, however, he looked back to us "Just Snow" he added, with a finality indicating it was not up for debate

"Erm...sure" stepping away from the others as they eyed both myself, and the chief curiously we stepped through another, smaller doorway leading out of the hut, and back outside again.

Leaving the warmth of the chamber we entered into a small yard, no larger than about 10ft. The wall was about the same size as me, with a sad looking, colour faded machine in the corner

"You have sadness in your heart, you wish to rush to the aid of your partner, correct?" the chief next to me glanced up, and I nodded

"I would do anything for Agunimon, my partner, anything at all" if I had to go to the end of the worlds to do it, I would, looking to the chief he gave me a wry smile

"We too, wish to rid ourselves of LadyDevimon and her minions – they have for the longest time plagued us, hunted us, and boxed us in. We too were sad, we too would do anything, everything to save our home...but to every warrior who would come to me with sadness, they would let their emotions guide them...so far none have come back to us" he walked across from where we stood, towards the machine, tapping it gently with his cane "I wish for you to repair this machine".

Following behind him as I knelt next to him I took a moment to inspect the actual item itself. It was about the size of a boiler, however it had a front panel on it, which was open just a slight. Moving my hand forward, I opened it carefully, hearing it creak in defiance. Inside were circuit boards, several of them connected with wires, and various adapters – however it looked as if many were fried, rusted or otherwise damaged...looking back to the chief, I asked, rather perplexed

"What does it do?" none of it seemed to make any sense, it looked as if it was just a random assortment of circuitry. He merely chuckled to me, as if I had made a joke

"You said it yourself; you would do anything for your partner, correct?" his eye line moved back to the machine "If I told you, fixing this machine would aid you in that, but it was to you to figure out its meaning and function on your own to achieve that, would that change your response?"

Hearing what he was saying, and trying to make sense of it, I couldn't help but feel he was playing some kind of mind game with me...a machine that would help me save Agunimon, but I had to figure out its function on my own? How could I repair something when I don't know what it is I am doing?

However he was right though, I would do anything for Agunimon though, if that meant jumping through the old chief's hoops, so be it.

"I'll do it" I nodded firmly to him "I will fix this machine – and with it, I will save Agunimon!" sitting down in front of the machine, I ran my hand down the side of the open panel, felling the age of the rust, the cold touch of the metal...if this was what I had to do, if this was the world I had to go to the end of, so be it! "Leave it to me!"

"Excellent! Excellent – Here, to help you along, there are tools in the box" he pointed to a small, metal box next to the machine "I will leave you to it – I shall ensure your friends find accommodation whilst you get to work, please let me know when you are done young human"

He waved, and then moved off back into the house, leaving me alone in the yard, with just the machine to keep my company. Wasting no time I began to inspect the damage, and get an idea of the task ahead of me...

**X-X-X**

The human would be fine, I was sure of it – He would understand, in time. I walked back into the chamber with his companions still by the fire, the digimon however stood now, looking slightly agitated.

"Where is Snow?" the male asked me, Regas, was his name I believe? I continued walking until I got back to my seat, settling myself down before responding.

"He is learning to harness and control himself" I added simply "Do not worry, he is in no danger. I welcome you into our village, and we shall make preparations to aid you in your fight against LadyDevimon and her minions. Once Snow is ready, we shall listen to his plan, and then do as he asks"

"Wait – Snow? Surely you know better on how to attack her base?" the female spoke up now, surprised by my reaction. Ah! The joys of youth I chuckled

"Perhaps – However your friend has an investment in this fight, and I believe if he is who I believe he is, then we have nothing to worry about...he 'is' the chosen, correct?" the shocked expression on the faces of his friends told me what I needed to know,

"How di-"

"That is not important...but knows I have been waiting for this day all my life, and know it must be him who decides its outcome, because only he can..." I bowed my head politely to the female human I just interrupted "...For now though! Let us get you some refreshments! Please make yourself comfortable"

I was sure Snow would succeed at the task, and then we will save his partner, defeat LadyDevimon, and free these mines of the dark lord's influence. Just as the prophecy predicted.

**X-X-X**

This thing was just impossible! After doing a cursory inspection and spending a good half hour just seeing what components made up this strange device I came to the conclusion it did nothing! It just didn't seem to make any sense – the parts which should have been next to one another weren't, and entire boards seemed to just have any old component jammed into them.

The various degrees of damage didn't seem to help either, some boards seemed serviceable, others were so caked in rust or cracked parts it would never work, and no amount of cleaning could fix that.

Deciding the best course of action was a bit of triage. Taking each part out, one at a time I made two piles – parts which still worked, parts which might work, and parts which were dead.

Focusing so much on the task, and only the task I began to lose sight of the guilt and sadness I felt over Agunimon and his capture, with it turning to hope and determination. Even being sure this device would do nothing to help me directly save Agunimon, if it was what would lead me on the right path to that objective, I will walk it gladly. I was his hope, his friend – he was relying on me to get him out of there, and I wasn't going to let him down!

I stripped down boards, further removing parts and diodes which no longer operated, and salvaging parts from others – replacing, cleaning and repairing best I could. The rust on some boards was so thick it was like digging into sand, not only scrapping but digging it away. Getting into every little nook and cranny, not leaving a speck of rust, dust or anything else on parts which I could use.

My fingers blistered, and my hands were cut from each action, feeling each and every bite at me from the old machine.

I wiped my forehead of the sweat which was forming, shifting on the floor as I felt cramp in my leg. I felt my stomach grumble but I couldn't break, not until I finished.

I don't know how long I was sat there, how many hours had passed since I started but finally I had cleaned, and triaged all the parts from the machine. Its internals sat around me like some macabre scene from a horror film – a heap of broken and disused parts not too far, where I had unceremoniously dumped all those which no longer worked, leaving me with only items I could use.

How to use them now, was the question...

Deciding it would be best to put stuff together in what seemed like a logical order, I inspected the only item with machine I could not remove, which coincidently was the only one which appeared to work without any issue – the power source.

Now I would be lying if I said I understood it in anyway, and that it made sense to me. It didn't seem to take any fuel, nor was there any kind of way to feed any into it – but it worked. Behind all the circuit boards and adapters there was a switch, and when I flicked it on, after no small amount of effort I should add, it began to hum with a gentle vibration, waves of warm heat emanating from it.

"So..." speaking out loud in an attempt to bring my thoughts together"...The power source has a single slot, for this..." reaching to the side I pulled an adapter from the pile, and plugged it on into the device, hearing the gentle click as it locked into place, "...which must mean, this connects to that one..." picking up a circuit board with multiple ports, I placed it inside, screwing it into place.

Whilst I was stuck into my thoughts, I hadn't noticed I had an observer sat upon the wall above me, watching me as I worked – and when he did finally make his presence known, I immediately reacted with a jump, hitting my head on the machine in surprise

"You know it will never work, right?" as I rubbed the back of my head, muttering a curse under my breath I turned my head up, and saw a Gotsumon looking down at me, if my memory was still reliable after that knock, I would wager it was the one we found in the tunnel system earlier.

"Perhaps..." I spoke back, with calm however pained tone "...but I have to try. Your chief said this will help me save Agunimon – if that is what I need to do, then that's what I will do" I smiled to him, placing my screwdriver down, and picking up another board, as I looked where it would fit inside, "Listen, about earlier in the tunnel...I am, sorry about hitting you, it wasn't intentional"

"Oh that? Don't worry about it!" he jumped down from the wall, and stood next to me, peaking his head next to mine, watching me work "I was hiding anyway. We had heard fighting and I was going to investigate, so I was being all sneaky! When I saw something running down the tunnel I thought it might have been Ladydevimon and her minions!"

It made sense, thinking about it. They must have called this mountain home – then someone comes into that home, takes it over and calls it thee own. I know I wouldn't appreciate that...which reminded me, I had been so obsessed in my own suffering, I had failed to ask these guys their story, and how they had ended up in the position they are now...

"Gotsumon? What happened here? I mean, with your people? And LadyDevimon?" I was curious now, what suffering had the dark lords inflicted upon these people... who for intensive purposes jusr wanted to live their lives in peace.

"Well, before she came we used to live and work here! Alot of these tunnels we helped dig – we came here after our last home was destroyed in the battle with the dark lord's years ago! Some of us had come to help the miners, and made a home here – so we all gathered!" he paused, before sitting down beside me whilst I worked

"Then, one day all of a sudden this darkness began to fill the tunnels! We didn't know what it was, and before too long the miners who had come here began to leave, as others disappeared! After a while the only ones that were left were us Gotsumon...this was our home! We weren't going to he chased away! That's when she appeared...with her army of Goblinmon – they flooded the tunnels, destroyed our villages and plundered the mines! Killing or enslaving anyone who got in their way..."

I stopped for a moment, as he mentioned the killing and enslaving, looking to him I saw his eyes cast downwards. Giving him a soft smile of encouragement, I placed my hand on his shoulder

"It's ok, you don't have to go on if you don't want to" I could see the pain in him, I recognised that pain myself. He however shook his head to me, looking back up with a renewed vigour,

"No, no it's ok, after awhile this was the only village that was left. Everyone who could made their way here and we have been here ever since. They seemed to lose interest in us. Now, they only seem to attack us if we go into the tunnels, or near to the base they have here in the mines"

Now that made me curious...

"A base you say?" he nodded again, that gave me some ideas...as I picked up my screwdriver, I had a thought forming in my mind "Tell me a little about this base..."

Over the next fifteen minutes or so, Gotsumon went into great detail about this base. It was essentially made up of two parts – the main, large chamber which housed the 'Mega-Drill' in the centre, or so they called it – a drill so large that it had to make its own tunnel to get into the mountain – this was where most of their operations were, they were apparently digging for something deep within the mountain, though had yet to be successful.

The second, smaller but still significantly large chamber was where all the ore processing occurred, and those enthralled by LadyDevimon were kept. Collecting payloads which came in by cart, and then smelting it down. He didn't know what they did with it after, only that it was collected once a week by a Trailmon who came on by – apparently the main chamber had a station connected to it, which linked to the outside world!

Slotting into place the last piece of circuitry, I smiled to Gotsumon, my mind having being focused by the task at hand; I was able to see clearly in my mind a plan of action and come up with a way that not only would allow me to save Agunimon, but free these Gotsumon from their oppression!

"I think I have an idea..." I chuckled, reaching my hand back into the machine as I slipped my hand behind the newly constructed internals and flipped the power switch. The hum once more returning as the warmth spread through the machine – diodes flashing on boards, as static leapt from one circuit to another.

Removing my hand slowly and closing the panel, the Gotsumon looked at me with a mix of surprise and awe, "How! How did you fix that thing! What does it do!?"

Placing the tools back in the box, I turned to Gotsumon, and replied, my voice clear and strong

"It's going to save Agunimon – come on! Let's go see the chief!" I pulled myself to my feet, and turned to head back inside – seeing what the chief had meant now! I was focused, I was ready!

**X-X-X**

Stepping back inside the building, the fire in the centre was still crackling away, dimly lighting the chamber – to the side I could see my friends asleep, Regas snoring away blissfully. The chief was sat where he had been previously, his eyes closed – once I got but a few steps inside though they opened slowly, letting out a quiet yawn before turning to me with a smile

"Is it done?" I replied with a nod, sitting on the stone beside him

"It is – I have a plan on how we can, pardon the pun, kill two birds with one stone" the euphemism obviously went over his head, putting my hands up I laughed "To which I mean I have a plan. Firstly though, let's wake the others – I am going to need their help to make this work"

"Agreed – before I do that though Snow let me ask you one thing, the machine – what does it do?" I knew his question was the final test, but I knew the answer. Standing up, I looked back to my friends, and answered, clear

"It gives hope – It is a beacon to those who have lost their way...like I had. Thank you for showing me that even like this, I can still help those in need, no matter who they might be" hearing a chuckle, then a grunt, I could only assume that was his way of giving me his approval. The chief got to his feet, and moved beside me

"Then you are ready – come, let us kill these 'Two birds' as you put it, my friend" and with that we got to waking my friends, and the other Gotsumon assembling them in here in this chamber.

**X-X-X**


	10. Chapter 10

**X-X-X**

"I'm sorry, what did you say!?" Regas, sat near the front piped up. I knew that my friends wouldn't like that part of the plan, but it was critical to our success. I sighed, but chuckled a little at his reticence,

"One more time, for you Regas." Looking around to all the assembled Gotsumon in the room, as I stood in the centre – the fire brighter now, letting me see the faces of everyone here – there were alot...taking a deep breath, I prepared to go through the plan once more...

"The plan is split into two phases. Phase one involves myself and a small number of the Gotsumon, we will head into ore processing, there according to the information we have, Agunimon will be there. The Gotsumon will act as a diversion, taking his attention whilst evading his attacking – giving me the opportunity to get up close to him. Once I am near to him, and so long as LadyDevimon is not close, I will attempt to reason, and break the spell from his mind. Phase two involves Lorna, Regas with their partners with the remaining Gotsumon heading to the main chamber, and engaging LadyDevimon' minions and stopping the 'Mega Drill'. If LadyDevimon does appear, each group is to do everything they can to avoid her, until I can free Agunimon – once that is complete the destined, and our digimon will take the fight to her directly, and finish her off for good!" as I finished as the Gotsumon let out a cheer, the Chief stood next to me nodded in approval, whilst my friends, though supportive were slightly pensive on my plan, mainly my part.

"Snow..." Lorna spoke up, the sounds of cheers going down as she stood to make her attention known. Turning to her, I knew what she was going to say and prepared myself... "That's an excellent plan, but there is one big variable in there which we can't just ignore..."

"You mean what if I don't break Agunimon out of his spell? And he...kills me?" I saw her flinch, finishing her statement for her, but she nodded her head.

"...I know you want to save your partner, we all do...but isn't this...reckless? How do you even know it will work!? For all we know all you will be doing is walking into an early grave!"

It was a good point, but somehow I knew – something inside of me was telling me this was the right plan, and was the only way I was going to be able get Agunimon back, it went against all conventional logic but it was how it had to happen.

"I don't expect you to understand, because to be fair I don't entirely understand it myself – but I just know. If I don't do this, if I don't go before him, in person it won't work. I have faith that Agunimon will be strong enough, once he sees me in front of him he will snap out of it – please Lorna, everyone trust me when I say this is the only way – I may get a graze or two, but it is the only way we can free his mind"

Lorna stood there for a moment as she stared back at me, both of us looking into the others eyes, as if we were playing some kind of game of mental poker. Expecting her to once more try drive the point back home at me, I was pleasantly surprised when she smiled to me, and bowed slightly

"You really have grown up alot since coming here Snow – And because of that, I believe in you, let's do this"

"As do I buddy, we can do this!" Regas jumped up too and gave out a cheer, once more prompting the Gotsumon to begin celebrating once more.

I felt myself smile, a bright and wide smile. It was nice having friends that believed in me...even without any hard proof they were willing to follow me into the literal heart of the enemies operations and help. Appreciation did not come close to how I felt...but knowing they had my back, unconditionally...if this was what true friends were like, I was going to make sure we were successful!

"Alright then, let's do this!"

**X-X-X**

It didn't take long for us to get prepared, it seemed like the Gotsumon had the perfect weapon for us to use again the enemy – small rocks filled with a powder that when hit with enough force, say being thrown, and landing, would create a bright flash. It would certainly be helpful when it came to distracting the various Goblinmon, as well as keeping Agunimon off them too...I didn't want to lose anyone out there if we could help it.

Leaving our packs in the camp, wanting to be as light as possible we followed the Gotsumon through the tunnel systems leading away from the village. Their mastery of this place was simply amazing though, ducking through tunnels, and weaving under rock formations I would have never thought would be a passage.

All the while as we proceeded on through my mind was focused on one thing, Agunimon. In my head I wondered what kind of ill deeds she had him do in her service, and the thought made me shudder. That was going to end soon enough, and then they would know what real trouble looked like, getting a taste of their own medicine.

I knew before, I wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible, to try and find a solution which didn't involve violence and people getting hurt...and I still did in a way. I wanted to reason with LadyDevimon, I thought that if we can get in front of her and talk about it she might well give herself up at least. The more I heard about her, and what she did though the less likely I believe it was going to work...still, we had the flash bombs, and, no doubt we would get close to her...if I could still try, at least then I could say I did. If she attacked us, then it would be self-defence...I just, didn't want to believe everything was so black and white.

Breaking away from my thoughts though, we finally ended up at a forked tunnel, the Gotsumon stopping as I made my way to the front, the lead one, the one we had met in the tunnels pointed to the left

"That way, leads to Ore Processing – that's where you want to go. We will go this way" he pointed down the other corridor

"Alright then – listen, be careful, ok? And if you see that witch LadyDevimon don't fight her head on, give her the run around until myself and Agunimon turn up"

"Right! Good luck!" he gave a quick wave before darting down the tunnel to the right, Lorna and Regas also joining him leaving me with about a dozen or so Gotsumon as we made our way down the left.

With the much smaller group with me now, and moving much slower than before we could hear in the distance the sound of machines, and shouting. The walls of the chamber around us began to get much smoother, and the ground steadier. Looking down I could see where the iron of the track lines used to be, leaving a shallow impression in the ground. They must have scavenged some of the stuff from the mines for their own needs...

After about five minutes of slow walking, and carefully progressing forward we spotted a small gap in the rocks of the tunnel, from the wall we saw flickering light and moving shadows. One of the Gotsumon peaked their eye through the hole, and after a moment indicated for me to have a look.

Leaning down, I closed one eye as I focused on what I could see in the other room...the first thing that hit me though, was not what I saw, but what I smelt, although the air around us had been heavier than before, now I was looking into the main room it was much more pungent, the scent of sulphur and burning wood. I had to step back for a moment as I acclimatised to the strong odour.

After a moment or two I was ok and again looked on through – the largest thing I could see in the room was a furnace, and not just a small kitchen one, but a huge, massive scaled one. The thing must have been 50ft tall, a raging fire going off within the open gate, as smoke rose high through the various pipes which lead away from it, filtering the junk likely to somewhere beyond this chamber. The bulk of the digimon I could see seemed to match the description of the Goblinmon, however one or two other species seemed to be here as well – including some Gotsumon. Looks like they did enslave whoever they could find...

Noticing something off about the others though, the Goblinmon seemed to be willing, whilst the others I saw looked as if they were moving on strings – slugging, slow and awkward movements. Had they come under the same spell as Agunimon? How long had they been like that to become so...puppet like. I shook my head at that thought, but then another came to mind – if they were been controlled also, we might be able to use that to our advantage!

Not seeing any sight of Agunimon yet, I waved to the others as we made our way further into the passage, starting to ascend upwards on a slight incline, the sounds of roaring fires and shouts louder still at this point.

At the top of the tunnel, we came to a wrought iron fence, seemingly blocking our path forward. Looking at it a little frustrated at first, putting my hands on one of the bars and pulling, attempting to see how well secured it was...the answer, very.

As I pondered how to get past this newest obstacles, one of the Gotsumon already seemed to be ahead of me, as he grabbed a bar and began to pull. The others in the group seemed to get the general idea too, joining in with them, being as silent as we could; eventually the bar began to bend! We did this a couple more times to a few more bars before eventually leaving a hall small enough for us to crawl on through.

Dusting myself off as I stood, this path had two routes now, one straight ahead where there was a rail cart on the tracks, half full with rocks, and then a door, slightly ajar leading into the Ore Processing chamber. Walking along the side I was going to check out the cart first, before hearing an almighty 'ROAR' coming from the main chamber, which caused me to jump on the spot...I recognised that sound...

Clutching my heart, and resting my head against the wall as I closed my eyes, I muttered gently under my breath "Please don't be him, please..." I carefully shuffle along the wall to the door, and with as much stealth as possible ducked my head around – as soon as my eyes could see what it was though, I felt my blood run cold as my heartbeat faster...I knew I had recognised that roar, and I had wished I didn't...

It was BurningGreymon...he had somehow digi-volved!

Sensing LadyDevimon was behind this, I quickly surveyed the surroundings, a couple of Gotsumon also poking their heads around from under me.

BurningGreymon was stood on a central, elevated platform in the middle of the room, which seemed to give him visibility of every way in, and out – as well as of everyone in there. On the other side of the room was a large, heavy iron door which I bet went into the main chamber. All around him were the various digimon workers who manned the machines and equipment around the room.

Frustrated, I heard one of the Gotsumon below me speak, his voice quiet but his hesitation coming through clearly,

"He digi-volved! There is no way we can get in without him seeing us, and no way to sneak up to him!" looking once more, I could see he was right – he had perfect visibility of the whole chamber. Even if we had the distraction, the number of other digimon between me and him, as well as the lack of hiding places meant he would blast us long before we got closer – even more so now he had his Rudri on his arm, those things would mow us down without so much as a thought, remembering what had happened to Coredramon.

Looking once more, trying desperately to find some kind of advantage we could use...I was about to give up when I spotted something, I looked up and spied several tracks running from inside the walls, back inside again – there seemed to be several of these tracks running along the roof, about 20ft above where BurningGreymon was stood...looking to my side I saw the cart once more, and a light bulb turned on in my head!

Backing away from the door, I kneeled down on one knee with the Gotsumon, and pointed to the cart, and then back to the door,

"I have a plan. That cart over there, it must run along the tracks on the roof of the chamber. I will jump into that and ride it, if we time it right I can jump down straight onto BurningGreymon"

The Gotsumon nodded, but one pointed back towards the door

"But that's BurningGreymon! The beast of fire! He will burn us to a crisp the second he sees us!" the others muttered about it between themselves, but I shook my head and smiled

"You can do this; so long as you stay behind the rocks he won't be able to get you. Anyway...it will only be a couple of seconds until I jump down, and then all you have to do is use the flash bombs, and keep the other digimon distracted long enough for me to break him out of his trance. Then we can clear the room" giving them a thumbs up, I once more peered to the side, then pointed to the cart "Let's make sure this things works, huh?"

Getting up and moving towards the cart, I looked down the rails and saw that it did indeed climb up before levelling off...the contents seemed pretty benign, a few large pieces of quarried stone and a couple of pickaxes.

Removing the tools, I jumped on into it, and pulled the lever on the front left, releasing the break from the cart, feeling it shift below me,

"There we go...let's get it into position!" putting their hands on the side they pushed the cart on up the ramp, the short distance it was before levelling off once more. From the position I was sat in I could see into the chamber below, and just see the tips of the horns on BurningGreymon' head.

"We will get ready! Good luck Snow!" The Gotsumon went back down to the door, and prepared themselves, waiting for my signal; I stood beside the cart and prepared to push it off, and along the rails above.

For a moment I thought about just crazy this all must have looked. A few days ago I would never have imagined doing something, anything this drastic! The thought of getting into a mine car, to jump and surprise someone was so far removed from the normal day to day activities, something like a movie!

Taking a few deep breaths I braced myself against the cold metal of the cart, and with a nod of my head they began to run on into the chamber, and I began to push at my cart.

Pressing my should hard I felt it begin to move along the rails, once it picked up some momentum I jumped back inside just as it appeared just above the chamber. Looking downwards I could see the Gotsumon throw the first of the charges. Covering my eyes I heard several explosions from below indicated they had gone off, and over the roar of the furnace, and BurningGreymon roaring I could hear panicked voices, and scuffling feet.

Once the bombs had gone off, I glanced off the side seeing the various digimon in the room look around in confusion, with BurningGreymon already taking aim with his weapon! I couldn't waste any time!

Climbing up onto the side of the cart, I waited as the cart edged slower and closer to being over the top of him, the rails lining up just perfectly. Glancing once more at the Gotsumon, they were now taking cover as the various digimon in the room began to realise what was going on and were rallying against them. See the end of BurningGreymon' weapon begin to glow bright red, I took a deep breath, stole what courage I could...and jumped!

If crazy stunts had a ranking, this would be pretty high up on there in the 'insane' category. As soon as I had jumped, BurningGreymon stopped charging his weapon as he looked up, spotting a shadow suddenly forms over the top of him, and he knew something was attacking from above. He aimed his weapon but, he did something, and that let me know he was still in there...he hesitated.

It was only a split second but he didn't do anything, he saw me, and had his Rudri aimed at me, but he didn't fire, or charge it – just watched as I descended closer to him...there was hope! He was still in there!

"BurningGreymon!" landing on his shoulder hard, I felt the pain on the landing run along my back, his armour wasn't exactly the softest thing in the world...but nothing was broken, only bruised. Not wasting anytime, I looked at him, with the hope I would get through to him

"It's me, Snow – come on partner, you recognise me, right?"

He snapped his head to the side I was on, his eyes still crimson red, staring at me as I heard a low growl come from him. The hope I had from a moment ago slightly diminished as he glared hard at me, but inside those eyes I could see the faintest sign of recognition. Looking to his side I saw him reach is arm up, and with his massive claws he put them around me, wrapping them tightly around my chest, and pulled me from his shoulder.

Dragging me off, even through my attempts to hold my ground he clasped his hand hard around me and held he in the air, struggling at first as trying to pull him off me...his grip around me tightened as his low growl got louder, and more feral...

"Its...me, Snow – remember me, you...have to fight it buddy...don't let her...gah, win!" I gasped as his grip got tighter, beginning to get to the point it was knocking the wind out of me, getting harder and harder to breath, as they turned to gasps

Through all this though I saw that the faint sign of recognition was still there, a part of him knew what he was doing, and knew it was wrong, my partner was trying, he might be prisoner of his own mind but he was there..."Fight it...fight it for me...remember...you said you would...ah, never...hurt me, right?!"

Seeing no change in his expression, I decided to change up my strategy a bit...I stopped trying to escape his grasp and stopped my struggles as I lay my hand on top of his, giving him the best smile I could through the pain, trying to hide it and show him, that despite all this, I trusted him...I loved him "BurningGreymon...please"

Whilst I spoke his other arm reached up, as he aimed his cannon towards me. I turned my gaze to it and I could see the end of it begin to brighten up, charging and crackling with fire power...nodding I returned my gaze back to his, looking directly into his eyes, showing him I was not afraid, I would not panic, or struggle, All the while the heat around me beginning to build. Shaking my head as I closed my eyes

"I know you can hear me...Buddy, remember me...don't let her beat you...your invincible, right?" Accepting that this might well be the end, and that in only a few more moments I could meet my maker, I felt the tears I had been holding back this whole time building in my eyes and fall down my cheek, and then onto his claws as I shook slightly in is grasp,

"I love you buddy...no matter what, you are the best friend I have ever had..." my speech was shaky, and the confidence I had to begin with waned, but hope remained though his grip remained tight. I could hear over the commotion around us his weapon humming with energy, ready to fire, the air around me hot like the sun, threatening to finish me off at any moment – sweat ran down my forehead, tears in my eyes...all the whilst my blood ran cold,

I gripped my hand around his claw tightly, my breathing shallow as I grit my teeth – ready for him to take the shot...All the while in my head hoping, praying to whatever power may be out there that he would snap out of it, that he would remember who he was and taken control!

Unbeknown to myself, my digi-vice in my pocket surged into life. Those around me could see a bright light begin to emanate from it, first just my pocket and then my whole form, before engulfing both me and BurningGreymon. It lasted only for a moment, but as it finished, I felt, for just one moment...a powerful surge of gentle heat and kindness?

"Snow..."

I opened my eyes; tears shaken as I heard the familiar voice shakily say my name.

"BurningGreymon? ...Is that you?" his eyes were closed and he was using his other hand, which had previously being pointing its cannon at me, now shaking off the effects of the control.

His eyes opening a moment later, the deep, beautiful blue now returned, I smiled wide, knowing he was normal again!

"Your back! It worked!" I felt his grip on me loosen from around my chest, beginning to breath normally again. He lowered me to the floor, and knelt down in front of me, looking down at me as he reached the hand up, with a claw extended, and slipped it under my cheek, removing the fresh tears which had fallen, however this time in joy!

"I...I am so, so sorry. I could see what I was doing but I was powerless to stop myself...but I heard your voice, and it gave me the strength I needed to break free of that damn spell! ...Snow...I don't know what I would have done if I had...hurt you...can you forgive me?" I could sense the agony and sadness in his voice as he spoke – the genuine fear of what he might and could have done.

I shook my head and placed my hand on his arm, and gave a quick reassuring hug,

"There is nothing to forgive; you were being controlled by LadyDevimon. I don't hold it against you, but her, I am just glad you are yourself again, and back to normal ...however! We have the help the Gotsumon!" as if on cue another explosion of light went off behind me, hearing the cries of the Goblinmon, and nodded to BurningGreymon "We are going to take down LadyDevimon and her minions and free these mines! Ill fill you in later but for now...Let's show em what you can do!"

With a smile, he nodded in agreement.

"Gladly! Hold on now!" he put his arm out, and picked me back up once more, placing me on his shoulder, his wings out behind him as he took aim with his Rudri and began firing out into the crowd of digimon trying to attack the Gotsumon.

As the fireballs entered into the enemies lines, they began to panic; the Goblinmon who no doubt had expected BurningGreymon to fight on their side was now in full attack against them, and on their flank too. Immediately a number of them dissipated into data and more followed as the Gotsumon saw what was happening, and charged into the fight too, using the flash bombs to dramatic effect, furthering confusing the remaining minions.

Watching as this all happened, my hand gripped harder onto BurningGreymon' horn as I thought about what it was we were doing...these minions were nothing more than the small fry, leading up to the one that was actually causing all this mess...I didn't want to hurt them, I didn't want to hurt anyone...they may likely have been just as much coerced into this as any of the others – they too might be nothing more than simple tools for these dark lords...

I had to remember though, they had attacked us, and they were the ones injuring and killing other digimon who just wanted to live their lives in peace...like the Gotsumon. This wasn't my own world, the way things worked here were different...and perhaps as did 'death'. Data and flesh and blood were two very different things.

For now, I would trust that we were doing the right thing; this was not the time for an internal philosophical debate. They were our enemy, they were the aggressors, and we were simply acting accordingly.

Several of the Goblinmon tried to throw explosive bombs at myself and the Gotsumon, without fail though BurningGreymon was able to shoot these before they for anywhere near to us, and before long they had run out of ammunition to use.

With their numbers thinned dramatically, and nowhere left to run they backed up to where the furnace was – about a dozen left from the many that had been here to start with. The confidence they seemed to exhibit too long gone, now left with only a fear.

Approaching them BurningGreymon kept his cannons locked on target in case they decided to make a move against us...I guess he was reading my mind, as he tipped his head to me, letting me have the lead. Taking a deep breath, and steadying myself, I shouted out to them, more to make sure they heard me over the roaring furnace than anything else,

"Surrender! We promise you won't be harmed!"

They obviously heard me as they started whispering to one another, shaking clubs in hand and huddling together. Giving them a moment I could see the Gotsumon already getting ready to jump in if need me – putting my hand to the side on a stop motion though got the message across...If I could end this with them being alive...it would make me feel at least a little better about what just happened.

"No! No surrender! Mistress will kill us!" one of them called out, jumping up and down on the spot, shaking his club in the air as it looked like they were getting ready to charge us...that was before BurningGreymon fired a shot from his weapon, narrowly missing them and hitting the wall behind, some of the rock crumbling down behind them

"No she won't! We are going to defeat her today, and end her reign of terror! I promise you if you surrender she will not touch you, no one will!" it was to be expected they would fear her – she didn't seem to be the kind of person who inspired loyalty in her company...and if these Goblinmon were anything based on their real world counterparts they weren't know for it either...but if I could at least appeal to their sense of self preservation I might just stand a chance...

Again they huddled together once more, occasionally looking over shoulders over at us, as if to double check they weren't dreaming or something. Taking a little longer this time though, the one who had spoken before looked back to us, holding his club in the air again, feeling my heart sink slightly, feeling BurningGreymon move his arm to take aim.

"We have decided..." watching in amazement as he threw his club into the furnace just behind them "...Surrender ok!" the others quickly followed suite, and before long a dozen pair or clubs were gathered into the fire and burning to charcoal.

"Thank you...thank you for believing in us" I sighed in relief, glad we could end it peacefully, and that, even in situations like this diplomacy could work. "These Gotsumon will take care of you, and make sure you are looked after" I nodded to them, and they approached, guiding them away, one looking up to me with a smile, and a nod before continuing along and leaving the chamber the same way we had come in.

"...You know, if it had just been me I would have finished each and every one of them off..." turning back to BurningGreymon, I saw the beginnings of a smile "...goes to show though, not all our enemies need to meet the same fate – that was flawless" I felt myself blush slightly at the compliment, moving my hand up in a embarrassed gesture.

"It was nothing; really just appealing to them to make the right call...I know it won't be like this every time but...at least we tried, right?"

"Right" BurningGreymom nodded, and turned his head towards the large iron door at the back of the room "Snow, in the next room is LadyDevimon, and no doubt she knows her control over he has failed. It will be a tough fight, and we won't be able to talk her down, you understand that, right?"

"I know..." the thought was now really starting to cross my mind. I know I didn't want to hurt anyone if I could help it, but she was dedicated to her cause, at least that of her master "...If we can, I want to try...but, if it risks anyone...do what you need to do, ok?" trailing off at the end, I knew he could argue the point back if he wanted, but instead just turned and began walked towards the door.

Standing in front of them, I took a deep breath as I watched him reach forward and placing his hands around the large, metal handle. Knowing there was no turning back now, we swung them open and the sound of shouting, running and battle could be heard...we were walking from the fire, into the inferno...good thing BurningGreymon knew a thing or two about fire.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi Everyone! Happy New Year, and hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Here is the last chapter of 2013. I hope those who have been reading it have enjoyed the story up until now, and will enjoy it into 2014 as well!_

_Again, any and all feedback is appreciated - this chapter is very much a set up for what is to come next. Eluding to a few plot points too, and even more to come._

_Please Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

As soon as we entered into the main chamber the only way I could really describe what I saw and heard was a mixture of awe and chaos.

"Wow..." I was amazed at the scale of this cavern. I had though the Gotsumon village was large but it was nothing compared to this! The room itself extended for thousands of feet on both side, and the roof too. Surrounding the walls, were small orbs of fire, barely contained in some kind of glass sphere – small but bright enough to illuminate the entire chamber.

The most striking part however was the 'Mega-Drill' in the centre however. This thing was aimed at an angle down into the ground, and must have been part way into making another tunnel. The drill head itself was the size of house! I could only imagine the sound it would make if it was actually operational...looking and seeing smoke rising from several parts of it though it would appear that Regas and Lorna had been successful in shutting the thing down.

The part which hit home the most however was the fighting going on all around it, the Gotsumon and Goblinmon in combat, throwing attacks at once another in an attempt to get the other hand. From where I was some seemed to be winning, others losing – but the vast majority appeared to be in a stalemate, with no one seemingly doing better than the other...but no sign of my friends...

"Over here!" speaking of them, I heard a voice and hiding behind a large metal container nearby was Lorna. Waving us over we moved on beside her, as I slipped down from BurningGreymon' shoulder and stood beside her, my partner kneeling down beside me in an attempt to use the cover offered.

She seemed to be doing well, a few cuts and scrapes but otherwise in one shape. One thing stood out though, and that was the lack of Regas...

"What's the situation? Where is Regas?" peering around the corner, I saw various Goblinmon running around nearby, chasing a group of Gotsumon away behind a barrier, where they quickly turned and began lobbing rocks at there would be attackers.

"Well, we got the drill down pretty quick. Me and Renamon took care of that fairly effectively...however Regas found out where LadyDevimon was, apparently in a chamber to the side and took it upon himself to make sure she stayed in there. That was about 10 minutes ago. I tried to stop him but he was adamant he could do it..." My eyes widened in shock to that, and shook my head

"Wait! He went after her!?" I had asked them not to engage...she had been stronger than us the last time we came across her, and I didn't want to risk anyone else having to go through what I did with Agunimon...not unless we could come at her with all our force.

"That's the last I heard, since then we have been holding the fort here – the Goblinmon aren't that organised, so the Gotsumon are taking care of them for the most part...I was waiting for you, and it seemed things went well for you too. It's good to have you back BurningGreymon" she bowed her head, and smiled to him

"It is good to be back – let's not waste any time, where is this chamber?" BurningGreymon also looked over to the top of the container, scanning the room, looking for any avenues of attack.

"It's one of the doors along the side of this chamber" she pointed to one not too far from where we were "In there, that's where Regas went – as I said, he was adamant, he even stubbornly locked the door – myself and Renamon couldn't break it down"

Thinking of what might have happened; various thoughts went through my head...the trouble Regas might be in. I knew he had been here in the Digital World longer than me, and in reality he was alot more well prepared for the dangers of this place than I was...but still, for him to run off like that, and to hold her on his own...it sounded exactly like something I would do!

"Let's go save our friend!" turning to BurningGreymon, I pointed over to the door "Think you could make us an entrance?"

"I would love to try – Ill clear us a way!" with that his wings un-furrowed from behind him, as he leapt out from cover, and made his way towards the chamber door.

"Renamon" Lorna called out, and a moment later she phased in beside her, almost making me jump out of my skin

"Yes?" she spoke softly, but clearly – obviously not fazed by what was going on around her, I knew she was cool under pressure, but...ice cold might have been a better way to describe it.

"Stick close to us, and cover BurningGreymon whilst he opens up the way" Lorna pointed over to him, as he charged forward, helping a small group of Gotsumon by taking out a Goblinmon who were trying to throw a bomb at them from above.

"Understood, nothing will get close" with a nod she phased out once more, and appeared behind a container on the other side of the path I had entered into the room from. Motioning for us to follow with a wave of her paw, we took off in a run keeping our heads low, just in time to see another explosion come from the Mega-drill, this time from within the hole where it had been digging, the explosion itself rocking the chamber for a moment.

Taking in the situation as we got to the other side, pressing my back up against the cold steel of our cover, it was like something straight from a movie. Explosions, shouts...the Gotsumon fighting for their home, and the Goblinmon fighting to stay in control...I could smell the scent of smoke and gunpowder from where the bombs been hurled, as in the distance another one goes off. It was like a war zone.

"This is so surreal..." I muttered, Lorna leaning in to hear what I said, and nodding her head

"Yeah...I've never seen anything like it in my time here in the Digital World...I knew the Dark Lords were organised, but I could never have imagined to this extent...it's insane"

"I never thought I would be part of something like this" we slipped over to the other side as Renamon beckoned us over, and leapt us from behind a small pile of barrels, then over to some stone pipes. All the while Lorna stuck close in front of me.

BurningGreymon in the meantime had reached the door, and was in the process of removing the few Goblinmon who had taken up a defence around it, making quick work of them, as moments later all I saw as particles of data rising into the air and broker barricades.

I knew I planned all this, but it never really hit me how...violent it would be. Sure there was no blood, or bodies, but still death was death, and in this world the equivalent was one being turned back into raw data...I knew digimon could be reborn, so long as their core remained intact but still...I felt a pang of guilt inside for being part of orchestrating all this.

"Hey, come on – we got to keep up, focus" snapping me out of my thinking, Lorna nudged me with her elbow, then did something entirely unexpected – she took a hold of my hand, and pulled me across to out next piece of cover, just in time too as the stone pipes we were just behind were hit by a stray bomb going off nearby.

Feeling a blush rise on my cheek as I looked down to my hand – Lorna was looking around another corner, waiting for a signal from Renamon...and I felt my face go red in a mixture of embarrassment and shyness. Telling myself in my head she was doing it purely out of a need to get out of where we were before, and quickly, I tried to dismiss from my mind it could be anything else – I had only known her a few days! It was far too soon to even be thinking about anything like that!

Sighing internally to myself at that thought, she was right, I needed to focus, now was not the time to be thinking about this kind of thing...not when we could have an attack land on our heads at any time!

We slipped across the last couple of obstacles, keeping a low profile between each piece of cover. In the meantime BurningGreymon had cleared the barricade in front of the door, and backed up to a reasonable distance before blasting the door with his cannons, hearing the sound of metal crash, ringing through the room as dust surrounded the upper platform he was on...I guess it worked.

"Well...she knows we are here now..." I added sarcastically, pulling myself up a metal run ladder to reach where my partner was, Renamon just behind me as she covered our rear.

Stepping up onto the platform, the dust beginning to clear we could see a massive hole in the remains of the heavy door, smoke still rising from the hot edges – BurningGreymon literally having melted on through it to the other side, which was obscured by the rising heat, and dim lighting of the room beyond.

"I can sense her in there, she knows we are here" BurningGreymon pointed inside, walking forward as he knelt down by the hole, indicating for us to come closer.

'You think?' was what I wanted to say in response to that, but holding my tongue I approached, and took a deep breath.

"Be rude of us to keep her waiting...we got to find Regas, he might be in trouble" Lorna stepped beside me, and carefully peered inside

"I can't see anything, but if she is in there no doubt she has some kind of trap set up...Renamon" she turned to her partner, who backed up seemingly getting some form of hint.

"Digi-volve!" before I knew it, she had pulled out her digi-vice and Renamon was surrounded by a bright light. Lasting only a moment it grew in form, before finally dimming, leaving behind what I could only imagine was still her partner, a much larger fox, now walking all fours but with all the same yellow fur, and Taoist symbols as before.

"Impressive..." was all I could manage to say as I looked upon the beautiful beast, feeling the power from her partner, who bowed its head to me

"This is Kyubimon...we can introduce each other later, but for now..." she jogged up beside her, as Kyubimon kneeled down and Lorna jumped onto her back, using the rather large item around her neck to hold onto her "...let's go!" and with that she jumped through the smoking hole and into the room beyond

Breaking myself from my stupor, and shaking myself off I smiled to BurningGreymon as he helped me up onto his shoulder once more and climbed past the hot remains of the door ourselves, and followed behind Lorna into the dark chamber.

Stepping inside I got the feeling of a cold chill run past us, making me shudder gently. I put my spare arm around myself, feeling it run down the length of my spine. This didn't feel like a normal cold wind however, the feeling of pure malice was attached to it, giving it an edge which made every hair on my neck and arms stand on end as goose bumps ran up the length of my arm too.

Immediately I could feel fear rise up inside me, the rational part of my brain telling me to run away, my other half telling me to ignore it and continue onwards. I have to admit if I didn't have BurningGreymon here I may well have done the latter. Holding on tighter to him, he must have sensed something was amiss, as he turned his head towards me

"Don't worry – She won't get the drop on us again" he was confident, and I have confidence in him, just my own demons I had to come to terms with now...however he was right, I wasn't about to let her get the drop on us again.

"She must be in here somewhere..."

My vision starting to grow accustomed to the dim light around is, I got a better feel for the room we were in. The closest thing I could compare it to would be a cathedral. A tall, angular roof, with pillars running alongside us, a red, faded and frayed carpet leading deeper inside up to an elevated platform which had a large stone table at the top, which was likely some form of altar.

The most striking feature however was what was on the wall to the far end – a large, round stained glass window. Light from around the window illuminated it only barely but I could see the outline of someone, or thing in the centre, hand out in such a way as if inviting people forward...something about it felt off...I didn't feel as if it was inviting us forward for a friendly communion .

As we stepped forward slowly I kept looking between each pillar, expecting at any moment for LadyDevimon to jump out and attack us. We had gotten about halfway down, the sound of combat growing dimmer as we got deeper into the room when all of a sudden a cackle filled the air, echoing off the walls, all around us.

"Well, well – You broke free of my spell, impressive" we turned ourselves around in an effort to spot her, BurningGreymon had already began charging his weapons as he pointed one of them in front of him, ready to fire the second he saw her...Kyubimon giving a low growl in response.

"Come out of your hiding spot! This doesn't need to end in violence!" if she would give up, if she would just hand herself in, we could work something out...I knew the chances were slim, but I wanted to try.

There was silence for a moment, an eerie silence. Each second that passed I could hear my heart beating in my chest, going a mile a minute...waiting for her response, be it in words...or actions.

"You are so naive human..." again her voice, echoing off the walls around us continues to taunt us, unable to locate her! "...the strong exist in this world, to control the weak, the use them as they, see, fit. You make digimon weak with your presence – partners, human and digimon? More like parasites! My master would see you laid low for your crimes!"

"That's not true! Your heart is so full of hatred you can't see it! But the friendship, the bond we share with our partners, makes us both stronger!" the passion in my voice was undeniable, but I felt like this was going to be a losing battle...I wasn't the only one too...

"There is no point in trying to rationalise with her Snow, she serves the Dark Lords...she has nothing but hatred and blackness in her" Lorna spoke up, having jumped off from Kyubimon and standing beside her now.

Again, silence – we stepped forward further towards the altar as the sound of wind blowing through the chamber continued filled our ears, getting louder and steadier.

We got closer to the other side; we could see something laid beside the stone altar. Immediately we recognised what it was and ran over, jumping down from BurningGreymon' shoulder, as both I and Lorna knelt beside the unconscious body of Regas and Guilmon.

"Hey, wake up Regas, wake up" I shook him by his shoulders as we tried to get a response, however nothing. Lorna reached for his neck, and took his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief

"Hes alive, pulse is steady..." she looked over to Guilmon, with a smile "Would seem both of them are...but what happened?" I was about to try and make a response myself, but we both jumped and turned around as a familiar presence appeared behind us.

"I did – the fool thought he could defeat me, ha-ha...oh, don't worry though, once I have finished you all of – I shall make you my new thralls...you shall serve me!" floating in the corridor from where we had come, by the first rows of pillars was LadyDevimon, that same cocky smirk on her face, as she placed her hands on her hips are stared over at us.

Lorna and I pulled ourselves to our feet and instinctively reached for our digi-vices, as both BurningGreymon and Kyubimon took up a position between us, and the witch.

"We will never serve you! BurningGreymon!"

"You are about to enter a world of hurt, Kyubimon!"

Both our partners nodded, needing no further encouragement and jumped forward to attack LadyDevimon!

**X-X-X**

Ensuring Snow and Lorna were kept behind us; Kyubimon and I launched our attack forward at that witch, LadyDevimon

Firing off several shots at her, I let Kyubimon get close as she attempted to headbutt her.

The first volley of my shots hit the pillar behind her, the stone falling to the floor harmlessly, and Kyubimon failing to score a direct hit, only just grazing her side slightly, knocking her away and forcing her to change position as she evaded our initial attacks.

"Hold it right there!" not giving her the opportunity to evade once more I charged up my weapons, the end of my barrels glowing red as I took aim with both of my cannons..."PYRO BARRAGE!"

Several small energy rounds erupted from my Rudri, covering the short distance as they hit the mark and dust filled the air around her as the strikes decimated the surrounding area, the sound of stone shattering and a sharp, shrill cry.

Kyubimon moved up alongside me, as we waited to see what remained of her, from the dust cloud however we heard the familiar cackle and prepared ourselves as several small creatures, similar to bats were fired out from the fog, and directly at us!

"EVIL WING!" from behind her cover her attack caught us both off guard, throwing my arms up in an attempt to free myself from their grip, swiping from side to side to clear them.

I growled in frustration as flames began to spit from my body, and warm the surrounding air – this had to end, now! And I knew just how to do it...

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" the wisps which were erupting were now full scale flames as my whole body was surrounded in fire, lighting up the chamber as the flames spanned my body, and rose up into the air, all the way to the ceiling. Waiting for the dust settle, I saw the smug look on that witches face, I watched it drain as I let out a loud, primal roar and fired my flames towards her!

Kyubimon doing the same, as her body began to spin rapidly, and surrounded in blue flames, a dragon appearing, and launching towards LadyDevimon at the same time as my attack, joining and mixing with my flames.

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

Both attacks converged on LadyDevimon, who rose up her arms in a futile attempt to block them as they connected hard with her. We watched as she was knocked backwards into the wall behind her, slamming into the stone, seeing it indent as she hit it with such force as to make the whole room shake, several of the glass orbs on the wall falling, and shattering to the floor from the impact.

Then, there was silence...no cry out, no cackle...nothing.

"Is she...is it over?" Snow, who along with Lorna had stuck close to the altar and their fallen friends spoke up, stepping forward a little as we all looked at the wall.

Not wanting to take any chances, I stepped forward first and listened for any indication that she may have survived our attack...doing so, I began to get the feeling of darkness returning, stronger than before, more dangerous. I back up slightly, and growled...what had she done!?

"Get back!" I yelled as large blast wave emanated outwards from the indent. Digging my claws hard into the ground and flapping my wings back against the blast kept me steady, however Kyubimon had been knocked from her feet, and flown backwards into a pillar.

"Kyubimon!" I watched cracks appear, as it began to break down, tearing from the roof as it started its collapse to the floor, and directly onto Lorna' partner! Not wanting to risk losing anyone else, I ran beside Kyubimon and picked her up, quickly moving her away from the pillar as it crashed with an almighty bang, dust throw up everywhere, coughing as I held the unconscious Fox in my arms.

Placing her down carefully, I saw Lorna run on over to attend to her partner, who opened her eyes groggily, obviously still out of it from the blast, but at least still alive.

"Haha...you really think such simple Digimon such as you could defeat me so easily!?" turning around, I saw still floating in the air, however now with a dark purple aura was LadyDevimon. Somehow having survived our attack...no doubt with the help of the Dark Lords...similar to how Coredramon had been tainted...seemed she had more tricks up her sleeves! Taking up an aggressive stance, I charged up my cannons and prepared to pepper her back to where she belonged!

"You are going back to whatever hell it is you came from!" I growled, firing off a volley to which she dodged to the side of...letting me see that at her side, she had a hole in her side, as data slowly began to leave her form, I could see she was on her last legs.

"You might...think you...can beat the Dark Lords...but, I am...nothing compared to my...master" she wheezed and help her side with her hand, her expression pained as I saw her turn her attention to Snow "You really have no idea what is ahead of you...you...haha...fool!" watching her spare arm turn into a long sharp spike, a dark grin across her face as she launched herself forward at him! "If I die, I'm taking you with me! BLACK WING!"

Letting out a loud roar, I moved to block her attack before she could hit Snow who had throw up his arms in reaction to the oncoming attack. Throwing out my arm, I reached out and grasped at her spear...with every intention to stop her before she could injure my partner! If she thought she was going to be taking anyone else with her she was wrong!

"You're finished!" I grasped out, and took a hold of her spear arm, just inches away from Snow' face – frozen for a moment on the spot as she glared over at me, my own eyes locking with hers, fire burning bright as I brought over my other arm, and aimed it towards her head...and then a flash...

**X-X-X**

Seeing her spear mere inches away from my face, I stepped back slightly, the fear in her eyes as she finally saw her end coming at the end of BurningGreymon' cannon. I closed my own and covered my head as a moment later I heard a single shot, and then something heavy hit the floor.

I knew what it was, and I knew what had just happened, and why, but still for a few seconds more I wanted to pretend it wasn't the case, that in front of me someone had not just been...deleted. It was false though, and the reality was...LadyDevimon was gone.

Opening my eyes, the sight in front of me was one I expected – the form of LadyDevimon on the ground, laid there on her back as she looked up to the ceiling, still alive however data streaming away from her body. I felt a pang of regret run through me as she just seemed to lay there, not moving

"You..." I jumped slightly as I heard her speak, well wheeze out and turn her head to the side to look me straight in the eye. Feeling compelled I approached her, just as BurningGreymon stepped forward, putting his arm out in front of me.

"Its, ok...please" I placed my hand on his arm, shaking my head to him. For a moment he simply stayed there, baring my path...but seeing I wasn't going to back down he relented and lifted his arm back up. "Thank you" I smiled to him, and moved beside LadyDevimon, kneeling beside her, looking down her form as she slowly began to disappear from this place.

"He is not what you think he is – the Dark Lord, he is more powerful, more...manipulative than you know" she struggled to speak; I could see she was in pain. Her good arm rose into the air, and held up an item on a chain. "This key will let you go to Devimon' castle...you must, confront him before you can take on the Dark Lord"

I examined the key in her hand, it had a skull head, and the shaft looked to be made of bone...seeing no reason why not, I reached over and took the key from her, feeling cold in my hand as I clasped it, letting her arm fall back down.

"Why...why are you giving this to us?" I was confused, wasn't she one of the servants of the Dark Lord? Why would she betray the one she was working for?

"I failed; I failed in my task and can see why...you must confront the Dark Lord, in order to know the truth. This is...no act of kindness, but fulfilling a destiny. You will know soon enough" the sorrowful smile on her face began to fade as soon all that was left of her now was her head..."Goodbye, My love..." and with that, she was gone, the final pieces of data fading away into the air of the chamber.

I simply knelt there in silence for a moment, looking down at where her body had been moments ago, the only sound being the distant clash of battle far behind us. Tears were in my eyes as I clenched my fist hard around the key I held, feeling it dig into my skin and send a bolt of pain up my arm...in the end she had been no different to us really...she had feelings; she had ambition...just, for something much different than us...

"Snow..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking slightly I reached up and wiped away my tears, trying my best to keep my composure. Turning I saw Agunimon beside me, giving me a nod I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet with ease. Casting my eyes down, I glanced behind me

"We killed her...we actually did it...but after all the evil she had caused, the pain she inflicted...why do I feel sad?" looking back up to Agunimon, I should have felt happy for what we had done, we had rid the world of this witch, and saved the Gotsumon and their home. In realty though...I felt, nothing, just...emptiness.

"Because you have a heart, and that is what makes you a better person. We did what we have to, and though it won't make it any easier for you...know that we did the right thing...you tried, that's all anyone can ever ask for" Agunimon spoke clear, and confidently, looking down at me with a softness in his eyes and putting his arms around me, holding me tightly as I put my head against is shoulder and cried silent tears in mourning as well as joy.

I don't know how long we stood there for like that, but after a while after pulling myself together we stepped back, reminding myself we still had a job to do. Opening my hand, I looked at the key once more...how were we going to use this? I had never seen anything like it before, and although it felt like metal, it was...warm to the touch

"Is that what she gave you?" Lorna approached from the side, Renamon holding her arm around her waist, looking a bit worse for wear but at least standing.

"Yeah, what do you make of it?" I handed it on out to Lorna, who picked it up and examined it for a moment, before smiling "It's no normal key, I have seen something like it before. It opens a portal...not a door" she looked around the room, scanning the surroundings before finally locking her eyes on the altar. "Watch this"

She threw the key forward at the altar – as it sailed through the air I could see it hum with the same dark energy that had surrounded LadyDevimon before finally coming to a stop directly over the top of the altar. For a moment, it hung in the air and simply span slowly on one spot, as if held in the air on invisible strings

"What is it suppose-" before I could finish my question key gave off a bright flash, momentarily blinding us, I rubbed my eyes, seeing spots as my vision began to focus once more.

In front of us was indeed a portal, it looks like a pond of shimmering water surrounded by a border or purple energy, just hanging in the air over the altar. The other side wasn't clear and only showed shimmers of what awaited us, glimpses of wherever this thing lead to – but it seemed to be dark, I thought I could see a candle on the other side but I wasn't sure...

"You and Agunimon should check it out – if it does in fact lead to Devimon Palace, this might provide us with a unique opportunity"

"Wait, what? On my own?" surprised by her comments, we had only just barely beaten back LadyDevimon, but taking on her boss? On our own, was she mad!? Her expression said otherwise however

"Renamon is injured, and will be out of action for a while – plus Regas is still unconscious, so someone needs to look after him. Then there are the Gotsumon, we got to clear out the last of the Goblinmon...Devimon might not know right now that she is gone, but that won't last for long – I saw you two fight, you can do it...Agunimon is legendary, which makes the same for you...finish this, for all of us Snow" she gave a smile, and walked up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder "In the days you have been here, you have already matured, and learned so much – time to put that to the test" putting her arms around me, she then hugged me lightly

"Lorna...I" not really knowing what to say, I returned the hug, and smiled myself "If you believe we can do it..."

"I know you can! After seeing what you have done today – you broke the powerful spell over your partner, and bested LadyDevimon in combat" she leaned back, and punched me playfully in the arm "have confidence and be brave. You might be surprised what will happen" stepping back, she walked over to Regas, and pulled her bag from her side "We'll see you soon, don't worry"

Sighing in resignation as I watched her attend to our friend, she was right...today I had done things I never thought possible...who was to say I couldn't go further?

"Well, partner?" turning back to Agunimon, and looking at the portal, I put my hand on my side, and took a deep breath "You ready to take down a dark Lord?"

"We were born for this" he stood beside me, and patted me on the back "Let's go show them what a human and a digimon working together can do!"

With that, and knowing I had the support of Lorna, and the others we walked forward, and jumped on into the portal with no hesitation – unsure what was waiting for us on the other side, but knowing that we were ready...this was our destiny.


	12. Chapter 12

**X-X-X**

Stepping through the portal felt just like walking through an incredibly thin layer of ice. Putting my hand inside first I felt a small amount of resistance push back against my probing fingers, but disappear rapidly as my hand slipped into the shimmering, dark pool of light. It felt cold, a tingling sensation around my wrist where my arm had entered up to. Taking a deep breath, I willed myself to enter the rest of the way, taking a firm and steady step forward. With that, I was on the other side...the cold chill of the previous room, replaced with an equally cold, but much heavier atmosphere.

It was as if I had just closed my eyes, and opened them up – the change in scenery was that quick. The place I was in shared the same dark, dim features – candles burning in holdings on the wall, the flames flickering, wavering in the cool wind running through this place. The room I was in was also much smaller and a near perfect square with what appeared to be only one exit – a staircase ahead of me. The construction too was new, the cold, grey stone replaced my obsidian coloured slabs, the floors also a much darker shade...this place screamed evil lair.

Another thing too which I noticed, and of everything so far this was the most shocking...

"Agunimon?" I turned around on the spot, giving a quick spin around as I looked for my partner, but to see no sign of him...he wasn't here!

"Hello?" I called out once more, my voice echoing off distant corridors above the stairs. There was no place to hide in the room, it was empty, total and complete aside from the portal.

I thought perhaps he had yet to step through, and would appear any moment. So I stood there, and looked back at the portal, waiting patiently with my hands across my chest for his inevitable form to appear from behind it...but to no avail. He did not appear, I was alone in this cold and lifeless room.

"Well, no sense being here on my own..." I reached my hand forward deciding that if something was wrong it would be better if I was with my allies, rather than on my own. Putting my hand out, and pushing against the portal like I did last I felt a strange shock, as if I had picked up some static from the gateway. Thinking nothing of it I pushed my hand forward, the static growing in strength, as I could now see visible arcs of it jumping from the outer rim of the portal, to my hand.

"What the..." muttering softly, I took a deep breath and decided that it would be best if I just took the step – I had been through it once, there was no reason to believe I couldn't again.

Taking a confident step forward I attempted to go back on through to the shrine I had been in, closing my eyes as I had done last time I could feel myself touch that layer of brittle ice once more. This time however, was a much different experience.

My eyes snapped open as I felt like I had walked straight into a rock wall and not a normal one, one with a wicked current running through it too! I felt it run along my body and push me back in my attempt to return from where I came. This time the sparks were visible running along the whole portal, the image, fuzzy as it may have been becoming more distorted, twisted as the jolts became more violent, numerous along the surface.

Taking a step back, I covered my eyes as it all came to a dramatic climax, the sparks of electricity buzzed and crackled and with a bright strobe of light. I averted my eyes to avoid being blinded by the whole afraid, the cacophony reaching its peak, before finally disappearing, and leaving me in utter silence.

I stayed as I was for a few seconds, not sure exactly what I would be looking back at when I turned my head to look. An image formed in my mind, an image I was hoping would not be true. Looking back to where the portal had been however confirmed this thought, and the linger tendrils of panic I had felt took firm grasp as I made a stark realisation

The portal had closed, and I was alone...in the enemy's stronghold...without my partner.

To say this was a bad situation would have been an understatement, a huge one. I couldn't understand it, I was certain we had both stepped through at the same time, and entered into the portal – we had even seen the same glimmer of a destination...right? If it would have been dangerous like this surely Agunimon, or even Lorna would have spoken up, and told us not to use it?

I even considered the possibility that this had been a last trap in the dying moments of LadyDevimon, one last way to get at us before passing on...I dismissed this though, as even though she had served the Dark Lords, and been a servant to her – I didn't want to believe that someone in the final moments of life would use them to be so...petty, and single minded. No, it couldn't have been her...

...so what had happened?

These thoughts whirled around in the head like a maelstrom as I paced slightly, back and forth from where the portal had been to where I had appeared – in a way hoping in the back of my mind that the portal would open up once more, and I could use it to go back to the mines from where I had come. No luck.

I felt vulnerable, and then something chilling dawned on me...this was the first time since I came here, aside from my foray into the ruins of the old school house that I had been on my own in the Digital World. Even when Agunimon had been controlled, at least I had the others – but here, in this place I was truly alone...and that thought scared me.

Walking along the sides, and investigating the room itself, it had no obvious mechanisms, no buttons, consoles, levers – anything which would indicate a way to control the way the portal operated, or anything at all. All I had was the stairway leading upwards, upwards into the darkness of this keep, a keep which I knew somewhere had a dark evil waiting to devour me if I took even one misstep.

Realising that I really had no choice, and even though the rational part of my mind was screaming for me to stop, and to be reconsidered – the part of my mind which was slowly accepting the stark reality of the situation took control.

I had to go forward; I had to proceed up those stairs, and beyond into whatever awaited me deeper inside this dreary place.

Staying here was going to do me no good; I had no idea if Agunimon had made it to this place, let alone where this place was. If this was a trap, or some kind of intervention then it was possible whoever put it place would do everything in their power to stop us from being together. It would be what I would have done – separate us.

I took solace in the fact that Agunimon was strong and had lived in the Digital World all his life so I had no doubt wherever he had appeared he was fine, and would be able to figure something out...I had to focus on myself for the meantime, It was me that was out of my element, and treading dangerous waters. My survival skills were less well developed, and with only a couple days experience of life in this world, ill prepared for the dangers that it could potentially present.

Accepting the situation as it was, and having the best appreciation for it as I could, I moved closer, edging closer towards to the lip of the first step. Looking upwards as I peered up the dimly lit climb, I could see that they ascended steeply, about twenty foot before levelling out, beyond that I could see further light flickering in the distance, illuminating a high roof beyond in the corridor above.

Taking a deep breath I steadied my nerves and began the climb, each step upwards felt like a mountain, and the weight on my shoulder getting bigger, and pushing harder against me as I reached the top, the oppressive atmosphere seeping into my very being, certain that I saw movement in the shadows on the wall, only for them to disappear as I looked. What had I got myself into?

Reaching the top, I was in a long, rectangular corridor about hundred foot in length, similar in construction to that of the room I had been in previously, except now equally spaced out on each side were tall, sleek pillars, going along the length of the corridor towards a large, wooden door at the very end. On the wall to the left were several tapestries, and wall scrolls at various stages of damage and decay. Frayed ends and ripped fabric work – not a single one without a tear. The right had the most startling aspect though, which surprised me more than anything – large and tall stained glass windows. Like the one back in the cathedral these featured the same image, a humanoid standing with its hands out, and as previous I couldn't help but shake that this gesture was not one of inviting kindness...

The glass behind it was dimly lit, and I thought for a fleeting moment that perhaps I could open one of them, and see where I was, perhaps in some vain attempt to get an understanding for where I was, and my location. Running over to the nearest one, behind the pillar I investigated for a latch, or anything which could indicate a way to open them up. Placing my hand on the glass it was cool to the touch, and behind it I was sure I could hear the howling of wind. Inspecting the sides I saw no catch, or any indication it would open, not even a hinge.

Sighing in resignation, I stepped away. What difference would it had made anyway? Sure, I would have seen the outside world, but where would that have been? I don't exactly have an atlas of the Digital World with me. Still, it would have been nice to see the sky again...

"Guess there is only one way to go..." I stepped back out into the main part of the corridor, between the pillars, my footsteps echoing around me. To my right was a large, heavy wooden door, and seemingly the only other way out.

Slowly walking down the corridor, I made my way towards it. As I carefully inspected each pillar I stepped passed, somehow expecting something, anything to leap out from behind the shadow of one at any moment and attack me.

This was not the case though, and before long I had traversed the distance and now stood in awe at the door in front of me. Along its frame was heavy wrought iron, with what I could only imagine was silver engraving on top of that – symbols which were unrecognisable to me adorned it, decorating the otherwise plain facade.

About at head height was a handle, large and circular which to me looked as if it could have easily being a door knocker, as well as that of a method to open the door. Given its height and size, it was either there as a statement of decoration, or for someone much larger, and stronger than me to use...I sincerely hoped it was the previous.

Reaching up and taking a hold of it, I paused as I heard a moan of wind behind me. Turning rapidly on the spot I looked back down the corridor I had come from for the source of the sound...only finding an empty room though, the tapestries to the side however flickering, the bare threads being tugged at as they floated weightless in the air, as if dancing to some silent symphony.

Someone was toying with me...I had this feeling deep inside that my arrival was not as much of a surprise as we thought it might be...well, the trap was the first indication, but the doubt in the back of my mind was beginning to come to the fore. If it was trying to intimidate me, or scare me...well it was working – but it wasn't going to stop me.

I couldn't afford to fall apart now, not when I had nothing to fall back on. This was all on me.

With that in mind, knowing I had no support, I turned back to the door and pulled at the large handle, giving it a firm tug. Not expecting much initially I was surprised than with that the door had begun to creek open. Taking the opportunity I pulled at the edge of the wood on the now partially open passage, and easily swung it the rest of the way, opening the way up to the next room...which even though I had never been here before, the singular chair located on high at the opposite side told me everything I needed to know...

This was a throne room – the vipers nest.

Hesitant to step in at first, I scanned the room carefully from where I stood, the hanging doors creaking ever so slightly as I poked my head inside.

The decor was in keeping with the corridor I was stood in – just alot wider. Faded tapestries also hung from the roof, which had a complicated assortment of wooden beams running along it. The throne itself looked to be made of solid rock...I couldn't have imagined it would have been comfortable to sit on.

Behind it was a painting; on either side of it red curtains tied neatly to the side, and unlike the other pieces of fabric looked to be in fairly good condition. The image itself looked to be of a man; although perhaps humanoid might have been a better description. Pitch black with long horns coming from where I would expect ears – completely bald too. Just looking at it gave me the creeps.

Keeping in mind that it was empty, though it may not stay that way for long, I decided to step inside and see if I could find another route out of this place – to the sides on the opposite end of the room were two more pair of matching doors. Thinking one of them had to lead out somewhere I made up in my mind to take the right door.

Carefully creeping through the chamber, being cautious not to stand out too much in the open and keeping to the sides of the pillars. I stayed slow and silent in case anyone burst into the room, I didn't want to be caught now, not when I had managed to stay hidden to this point.

Eventually making it, I took one last look over my shoulder, still being unable to shake off the feeling that I was being toyed with...I once again pulled at the handles, expecting the same ease of opening as the ones which had lead me into this place.

Locked, firm and tight.

Pulling again, this time harder – still no luck, not even budging an inch. A third time I pulled and with a sigh of exasperation I finally let my hand slip away from the cold iron, and stepped back from the door...looks like this wasn't going to go anywhere, it was jammed and wasn't going to open, not to my means anyway.

Not wishing to lose hope, I still had one more door I could try – with a bit more haste, spurred on by my panic levels rising and my desire to leave this awfully dingy place, I made my way straight on over, and repeated the action.

"God damn it..." I did the exact same motions, with the exact same results – no way was I going to be able to open them, not without either some heavy equipment, or explosives.

Resting my head forward, I placed it on the door; my levels of frustrations had no risen to a boiling point. My fist shaking hard beside me, as I dug my nails into my palm, I brought it up and slammed it hard against the wood of the door...mistake.

"GAH!" I had initially only wanted to vent my frustration, however had ended up just hurting myself, the door stoic in the face of such feeble force. I cradled my fist in my other hand and brought it close, flexing my fingers, the pain running down the length of my arm as I made sure I hadn't broken something in my brief lapse of sense and logic...this place was getting to me, that was for sure.

The problem was now I had no idea what to do next. The exits out of this room were sealed, and the only other door took me back the way I had come. I entertained the idea of potentially going back, somehow thinking the portal may have somehow returned, and I would step through and forget everything that had happened here...but I knew that wouldn't be the case.

"You seem to be lost" an unknown deep, male voice suddenly broken me from my concentration and echoed the full chamber. Jumping literally on the spot my head shot up and began to scan the surroundings, in an attempt to identify the owner of the owner of the voice.

"Where are you!? Come out!?" shouting back out to nowhere particular, more concern in my voice came out that I expected as I backed myself up against the door. I heard the voice begin to laugh, as from the rafters above I saw a form of black fog descend to the floor

"As you wish. Here I am, welcome to my castle, human" there was a dark chuckle at the end of his statement which pretty much told me he was the archetype bad guy, and that is welcome was hollow.

The fog from around him began to dissipate, and take form. Coalescing into what was a roughly humanoid shape. Once its head formed I realised I recognised it...it was the person from the painting above the throne! Soon the rest of him formed into his full shape.

He was tall, very fall. At least 8 foot, at least as much as Agunimon, with tattered wings not too dissimilar those of LadyDevimon on his back – though they might look unlikely of flight I had n doubt like her, he could put them to great use. His limbs were long, disproportional to the normal human form, and at the end of his hands were fiendishly sharp claws. His whole body was dark, with only a few shapes and patterns applied in red which seemed to show any discerning features. All in all, as he glared down at me, I was terrified...

"Who are you!?" Shouting out to him as confidently as I could, I stood my ground and stood to attention, no longer resting my back against the wooden door, but keeping it firmly to it, with no intention to give his individual an opportunity to get behind me. I had a feeling I knew who he was, given his likeness to his now fallen comrade...but still...I had to be sure.

His dark laugh returned, as he stood to attention and crossed is long arms over his chest, his stare piercing straight through me it felt, looking not just at me, but through and inside me.

"Oh, I think you know who I am" the grin on his face, his sharp teeth...confirming my previous thought.

"Devimon" I replied simply, a matter of fact inflection, and he nodded his head

"Yes, now let me ask you a question – Who are you?" the grin on his face was no replaced with an unreadable poker face, not letting anything away from him. Although I was surprised, surely he knew who I was? I mean, he had sent those minions after me!

"Snow, Jaredin Snow" the grin on his lips returned

"So...that's the name you are going by this time is it? Interesting..." his arms unfolded, and left me rather confused...what did he mean? I was about to enquire further but he cut me off "...you see, this is not the first time we have met...and at the same time we have never met each other before now. This moment, these actions have occurred several times over, or so I am informed by my master...each time it would end the same, you and partner would appear, we would fight, and I...would lose"

"What..." I was confused, what did he mean by all that? He was right this was the first time I had met him, I would have remembered someone like him before! But...these actions have repeated? That didn't make any sense...

"This time is different though..." the tone he had changed to one of smugness now, and pointed directly at me "...tell me, Snow, if you knew something was going to happen, before it did – and you knew it was going to end badly for you...what would you do?"

Taking a moment to think about my response, despite the strangeness of the question the answer was fairly straight forward,

"I would change it, alter it" I tried to put some context to what he saying together, like the mad ramblings of a man who made no sense...it then clicked like light switch, as I realised what he was referring to! The shock on my face must have been apparent, as he grinned and laughed

"Yes! I see you understand...knowing I would be defeated by your partner, I removed your partner from the equation, ha-ha"

"Wait! Where is he!? What have you done to him!?" I growled out as anger filtered through, though if it even registered to him he didn't show it, and merely responded in the same jovial tone.

"Your partner is safe...I merely ensured that you both ended up in different locations in my castle...you see your arrival was no surprise to me. I knew you would defeat LadyDevimon, and make your way here. I wanted to make sure though we had this opportunity to...chat, without interference" I highly doubted to just chat was on his agenda...but, I let out an internal sigh of relief at least, I didn't trust him one bit but if Agunimon was in danger no doubt he was the type to gloat and hold it over me...and if he was in the castle...perhaps...

I reached into my hand to clasp my digi-vice...and held it tightly, hoping somehow it would let Agunimon know where I was... '_Please, help me_' I repeated in my head. Taking a deep breath, I tried to regain my composure.

"So...what's going to happen now?" I could try figure out what he meant by everything else later...preferably far away from this place...for now I had to worry about the here, and the now. In front of he was a Digimon Dark Lord, no doubt powerful, no, extremely powerful. I was in his castle with no route of escape, and nowhere to run – in fact my back to the wall quite literally. To make matters worse he no doubt intended to make whatever he had in mind long lasting, and painful...the cards were all against me...we had thought to surprise him, when in fact all we had done was walk directly into the spiders web, and get caught.

"Well..." he took a step forth, looking at me the whole time "...I was thinking of keeping you locked up, and interrogating you for 'information'. You see, the irony is that having you were provides me with a unique opportunity, an opportunity to overthrow my 'master' and take my true place as ruler of this world...and, ha-ha, of course the human world with it!" he stepped forward once more, the grin on his face getting wider "It's funny really...when my 'master' shared with me my fate, he told me it was inevitable...a constant, that it had, and would happen, nothing I could do would stop it...he told me to keep me in line, to try and control me...but in reality all he has done is doom himself! No one controls me! No one tells me that I have to die, my fate is my own! For too long have I served his meaningless ends...now, I, Devimon will rise up and take my rightful throne!"

"Wait...what information!?" he reached out to grab me with one of his long arms, his hands grasping forward. Not missing a beat I ducked under it and tumbled to the side. Pulling myself to my feet quickly I avoid a second grab attempt and slowly began backing away from him, my feet barely carrying me as fear rose in my chest, and in my mind...looking around frantically for any means of escape, or attack which I could use...finding myself coming up short on both accounts. All the while Devimon just sneered and walk casually forward, as if he had no care in the world...I was trapped, no doubt he was enjoying this power he had over me...if only I had a way to wipe that look from his face...

"Information that you don't even know you have, or the value of it! That information is key to overthrowing the empire built by that shadow! Don't worry though, I will extract it from you...in the most painful ways imaginable" the dark tone to his voice filled me with dread...I had to get out of here...now!

I had to take the only available exit, and that was the way I came from. Glancing back for a moment, making sure no other traps had been left to try stop me, I took the opportunity and ran for it. Turning on my heels and taking off with all due haste. My thought process was if I could get into the hallway, I might possibly get a window smashed open somehow, and...Take my chances in the wild. It was a slim hope but right now it was the only option I could think would even stand a fighting chance – I certainly couldn't fight Devimon!

"Not so fast, human" I heard him call out from behind me, but dare not look back – staying solely focused on the door, and my only ticket out of here. I ran faster, feeling my legs burn and my lungs ache, taking deep breaths as my heart pounded a mile a minute, from exasperation and the fear that if this failed I was pretty much at the mercy of this monster.

That's when it happened I was so close, literal hair breadth away from exiting the room...and the doors slammed shut with a resounding thump. Unable to stop myself in time I ran straight head first into them, bringing my hands up to try break my speed, and not break my neck.

I hit the door square on, the little wind inside of me being knocked from my chest as I collapsed to the floor; my whole chest was burning now, as my arms ached with the force of which I had hit the solid object. I felt dazed, trying to push myself up but falling straight back down, coughing, wheezing and gasping all at the same time. The whole while the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer, steady, and loud with intent.

"Have we had enough? Come along now, you cannot escape me" I felt something grasp at the back of my neck, and instinctively I tried to fight back, flailing my shoulders and arms in an attempt to break free of Devimon, who had now grabbed me and held me in the air, my feet dangling mere inches from the stone floor. He brought my face onto level with his, as I hung there, if I had moved my head forward I could have head butt him, but no doubt just like the wall it would have ended with little success...I tried kicking at his body, and reaching back with my arms to remove his grasp, but no matter how hard I pulled...he held on tight. The whole time smiling, smiling with a disturbed job

"Get, off!" I growled out in frustration, thinking the whole time in my mind that this was it, and I was done for. I saw a bright light fill the room, and for a moment a cold sensation throughout my entire body...expecting any moment for whatever feeling I might have had to leave my now limp body...the only thought in my mind being frustration that in the end, there had been nothing I could do, nothing I could use to stop him...and I was going die in a place like this.

Now what happened next was a blur for me. The cold sensation begin to disappear as rapidly as it had come on, replaced with a brilliant warmth, and when my eyes focused I saw that I was no longer face to face with Devimon...no, in fact I was no longer being held by the neck anymore either. Feeling a weight on my back, holding me, but not tightly, more like how you would comfort someone?

"What?" muttering, almost whispering, being all I could manage I tried to move my arms, and felt my left one being held down by a heavy weight, pulling at it but with no success. Looking to the side I was shocked to see it was being held in a much larger hand...a red one!?

"Snow, you're ok. I'm here"

That voice! Agunimon!? I looked up to see that I was in fact being held by him now, my head on his shoulder. Looking to his eyes it was him! But...it wasn't Agunimon...his features looked familiar, but with also aspects of BurningGreymon too? At the realisation it was my friend the fear and panic I felt began to fade, replaced more by an elated happiness, and hope that this wasn't over, not yet! The question still remained though...and speaking softly, still weak I voiced that question

"Who...are you?" a smile appeared on his face, as he held my hand tightly

"I am Aldamon, and I am going to give Devimon here a piece of our mind" I felt him begin to kneel, as he placed me against the wall ensuring he was between me and Devimon, who still seemed to be recovering from the shock that my partner had arrived "I need you to stay here, ok? Don't move, I'll be back soon"

"Ok...go get him" I managed a weak smile, and rest my head against the wall, still feeling incredibly weak, I likely would not have been able to stand anyway to be fair, and all I wanted to do was rest...I kept my eyes open though, and watched as Aldamon approached Devimon, remaining firmly between me and him, his large wings spread out wide, as his tail moved slowly from side to side...Devimon was in for it now.

**X-X-X**

When I stepped through the portal I could already sense something was amiss from the energies it had let off as I stepped through to the other side. The cold sensation from it faded rapidly with the heat of my own body and I appeared to be in some kind of circular room.

Looking back behind me I noticed two things immediately, one being the lack of an actual portal here...and the other, the lack of my partner.

"Damn it...a trap!?" I quickly stepped away from where I had appeared and closed my eyes in an attempt to locate Snow, I still had the lingering sense of his presence and knew he was somewhere, but his exact location was being shrouded by the very darkness of this damned place...no doubt part of the design of whatever was supposed to happen inside that portal. I imagined Devimon wanted to split us up, knowing that together he would stand no chance...and I would assume he would attack Snow first as that was the kind of coward he was.

I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Devimon once more, when he attacked a village which I had been defending – this was long before Snow became my partner and when I was still only new to being Agunimon, only having recently attained the ability to retain this digi-volution. His attack had been brutal, but he did everything he could to avoid anyone who would stand up to him – instead trying to destroy families, and those who did not have the ability to fight back...I had managed to save most of those digimon...but not everyone...

The village was left a smouldering mess, with no sign of life afterwards, and he just went on his way and I wasn't able to stop him...well, not this time. I was going to get revenge for those he killed, all those not jus t in the village but in all the places his dark and foul being had touched...I had Snow this time, I had my partner – I had the strength and power to stand toe to toe and bring him to his knees...and give him what he deserves.

Firstly, and most importantly though I had to find Snow, if he was injured...or worse then I might not get that opportunity. Looking around the room there was only one exit which I could find, and that was a winding staircase descending downwards , spiralling into darkness. Lighting up a flame on my gauntlet I began to make the descent through the dimly lit passage, hearing the wind howl from below I made my way as quickly as I could.

Whilst passing downwards I managed to find a window which had a clear look out to the area we were currently in...around the castle was a forest of vermillion trees, and dark hues in the sky – a muted landscape which was seemingly dead...the evil which resided here having permeated the landscape around it and warping it into a dark, and twisted mockery of itself...I recognised this place though – The forest of the Lost, this was the next destination after the mountains. Although this was well off the beaten path...at least I knew we had not managed to go too far.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I began the search of the various corridors which littered the castle. Seemingly going on in every direction – every turn I made revealing another half dozen routes to go, locked doors and seemingly empty chambers - the tatters of civilisation rotting where they stood, paintings, tapestries, and wooden furniture – all of it at various stages of their life.

I turned another corner, then another – going from one place to another, following me instinct and the growing feelings of fear I could sense in the distance from Snow...I could feel how tense he was, confused too...no doubt knowing Devimon he was trying to play with his mind, and perhaps trick him, or, weaken him mentally before he attacked...just how he liked his victims, easy pickings.

Eventually after countless minutes of wandering, and searching I found something promising – a large, wooden door with heavy iron fixtures. It was larger than any other door I had encountered so far, and also featured another discerning aspect – a dark, shimmering field barring entry to it.

"This is dark magic..." I spoke softly, putting my hand forward to test its reaction, and surely enough as soon as my fingers touch the very think surface of it, I felt a powerful surge of dark energy begin to surge to that point. Rapidly moving my hand back before it could finish charging whatever counter-measure it had.

Taking a step back, I took a moment to close my eyes and focus my thoughts, to see if I could sense anything on the other side of the door, and more importantly if Snow was beyond.

The dark energies still tried to disrupt my thoughts, bombarding me with various feelings and distractions to sway me from getting a pin-point on Snow's emotions. It was still extremely fuzzy. However, that changed as I felt something extremely bright pierce that darkness, and heard Snow's voice!

'_Please, help me_'

Panic clear in his tone, and with it acting as a beacon in the ocean I immediately knew Snow was on the other side of these doors, and was in danger...meaning Devimon was in there too!

Charging up my fist, I prepared to punch my way through that barrier if I had to, backing up as flames wrapped around my form, I growled lowly and readied myself to jump forward, and literally tear that barrier apart if I had to! The sense of panic and confusion eminating from Snow growing...

"I'm coming, just hold on in there!" Leaping forward, I pulled my fist back, and slammed it forward straight into the barrier, hearing the sound of crackling electricity as it arched outwards from where my heavy fist had collided with the barrier. Holding the position for a moment, I was about to pull back, and raise my legs to kick at the same spot when the field of darkness gave a shallow hum, from where I had punched a ripple moving out, and then back in...Before I could pull back the ripple collided back with my fist and knocked me back onto the ground, my body flying back several feet in the process.

Landing heavily, I pulled myself together, and got back to my feet...I was not going to be stopped by a barrier! Preparing to attack it once more, I pulled my arm back, and moved my weight to the back of my leg...but just as I was about to jump forward a bright, and shining white light begin to pierce the air to the side of the door...starting as only a small sphere of light, before eventually opening up to the size of a portal...

This one was different however, unlike the portal which had been created back in the mines, which had crackled with dark and ethereal energies...this one felt warmer, the source behind it giving off a radiance which was comforting, and inviting, rather than oppressive.

"You will never break the barrier that way Agunimon" a voice came from the portal, soft but certainly masculine – I stepped back from it slightly unsure as to what to think – I had already fallen for one trap today from Devimon, I wasn't ready to fall into another one...

"Who are you?!" I shouted back, demanding an answer

"I am neither friend, but neither am I your enemy...your partner is in trouble – I can help you" the tone of the voice was even and honest, thought if neither enemy nor friend? Just why was he helping me then?

"Why? What is in it for you?" it would make sense, if he was going to help me, and wasn't doing it because he was friend, there must have been some kind of benefit...To be fair at this stage I wasn't about to argue it really, but if it was a danger to Snow...

"Balance – the events here must happen – Devimon must die, and what he is doing now contradicts that fate. In this place, at this time – Devimon, must fall, and Snow must live" his explanation was odd, and strange and the reasoning for it I didn't really understand – but the key part of it told me everything I needed to know

"What can you do?" if he was willing to help me get to Snow, and stop Devimon then I would work with whoever this was, I could worry about the motives and the details when we were away from this place, and Devimon lain defeated.

"I can transfer the power of your partner's emotions, for you to digi-volve to the mega level. Then, I shall open a rift for you to enter the throne room...I can freeze time for a few seconds so you might make your partner safe – before striking Devimon down...I must warn you though, with my interference...there will be consequences" I could sense no deception in his tone, and if he could do everything mentioned then it would be all I needed. The consequences I was unconcerned with – all that mattered as Snow.

Seeing no other options, and feeling the panic from Snow only increase...I closed my eyes and tightened my fist – this ends here, it had to end here.

"Do it" my eyes snapped open and burned with determination. With that I felt my body engulfed with flames as I felt power like I had never had before, flowing through my body as the fire in my soul swelled larger, burning white hot.

The flames around my body burned wild, and grew out as I took my new form...Aldamon.

The flames around me began to subside, I stood as tall as BurningGreymon, a little taller in fact – and my features shared those of both that form, and my Agunimon form – a hybrid of the best aspects of both. I could feel the power of both inside of me, and on my arms were the Rudri associated with my BurningGreymon form...except these were expanded, and significantly more powerful.

"Good luck Aldamon – I look forward to meeting you again soon" with that the portal opened wide enough for me to step through, which I did with no hesitation...the voice had been true to its word so far, and even if I didn't know who or what it was...I trusted it.

As I walked through I felt the familiar cold as I came through to the other side – however this time the cold seemed to remain after I appeared in the throne room, which was covered in a brilliant thin layer of white ice...frozen in time quite literally.

Ahead of me was Devimon, his back to me unaware of my presence. He had gotten a hold of Snow who was dangling in front of him, holding him like you would a dog, his clawed hand digging into his neck as he just dangled there...

Not wanting to waste a moment of the advantage I had, I launched forward, and immediately grasped at Snow, ripping him away from Devimon. Holding him against me I watched as the ice coating of the room began to disappear, as if it had never even existed – leaving Snow safely with me and Devimon looking both dazed and confused with what had just happened.

"What?" hearing Snow speak, I smiled to him, and put his free hand in mine, holding it tightly, letting him know I was here for him – the time freeze must have left him a little confused, as he opened his eyes slowly, as if coming out of a deep sleep

"Snow, you're ok, I'm here" not wanting him to panic I reassured him, knowing that it must have all been a little confusing for him right now, as he tugged at his arm before realising he must have been held by something, his gaze moved up and as he saw my face and saw a relieved smile from him.

"Who...are you?" I held his hand tighter,

"I am Aldamon, and I am going to give Devimon here a piece of our mind" turning to the side, I slowly kneeled down and placed Snow against the wall, ensuring he was safe and as comfortable as he could be – I couldn't risk him being with me in this battle, not directly anyway – I would keep him guarded though, so long as I kept myself between me, and Devimon.

"Ok...go get him" I watched Snow rest his head against the wall, and stood up, nodding to him as I turned to face our enemy. Releasing my wings, I pointed my cannons forward, as the sides of them released, to show the exposed metalwork...and the more advanced firepower I now possessed...this was going to be quick!

"This is not possible! How did you manage to enter into this chamber...let alone digi-volve! Answer me!" Devimon backed away; I could sense something from him, and something I would have never thought to feel from one such as him...fear

"I am here to destroy you...for all the actions you have done, for all the innocent Digimon you have hurt, and most importantly...for even daring to hurt my friends" charging my cannons, I watched him try to back away, as he charged up his own attack at me.

"DEATH HAND!" he raised his hands and from them emitted a powerful dark energy, no doubt trying to finish me off before I could attack...no matter, he didn't stand a chance!

"ATOMIC INFERNO!" countering his attack with my own, from my now expanded Rudri thousands of tiny fireballs began to fire from the exposed ports, and flew directly at Devimon, cutting on through the darkness of his own attacking and striking him directly – the explosions going off echoed all across the chamber, and the dust rose up – his screams of agony enough for me to know he didn't have a counter to it, taking the full brunt of the massive damage.

Closing up my cannons as the folded behind my arms, I waited for a moment as the dust from the fireballs began to clear and walking forward I saw his form lying prone on the floor, unmoving and unflinching. I heard a groan though as I stood beside him – he was still alive...that wasn't going to remain the same for long.

Bringing up my foot, I placed it hard down on his chest, immediately getting a reaction as he reached his hands up and tried to push me off of him – to no avail. Aiming my Rudri down, I charged up a shot to finish him off – hearing him grunt and groan, barely containing my rage, I watched him for a moment...a Dark Lord, someone who had caused misery and pain to so many...defeated so easily.

"Before I kill you...before I end your pitiful pathetic life, answer me one thing – Why? Why is my partner so important to you?" I pressed my foot down harder on his chest, to get the point across – as he coughed hard.

"You...really don't know...do you?!" he stared up at me, a grin still plastered across his face "You don't...know anything! Ha-ha...oh that's...rich"

"Silence!" I pressed down with a quick stomp, as he cried out in pain; I leaned down, my Rudri now placed firmly against his head "Why is Snow so important?"

"The...prophecy...is no prophecy at all...it is a warning...The circle must be broken...that is...what I was trying to do...constants and variables...you will see, soon enough...Snow has...to die"

"You first..." with that I stood up straight and with a final burst he was gone...watching as his data began fading away into the air of the castle, soon leaving nothing but a blast imprint on the floor where he had laid.

While he faded out of existence I wondered on what he had said...'The Circle Must Be Broken' those were the words in the prophecy that we knew, the only ones we knew...but, could it in fact be a warning...but for what? And why? If it was a warning then where or what was this circle? And why did it need to be broken?

"Aldamon?" I broke away from my thoughts when I heard the familiar voice of Snow calling to me from the side...

**X-X-X**

I couldn't believe it...it was, it was amazing. In a blast of light he was gone, the nightmare itself, a walking disaster just gone, like that.

Usually I would have felt bad for him, felt some guilt for having to kill another living being, but in the case of Devimon I didn't feel anything like that, only a sense of relief and...Happiness? I was happy he was gone, no longer able to torment me, the Gotsumon, and the countless others he had terrorised in all this time. I was conflicted...I felt like I was a terrible person, and at the same time I felt as if I had done this world a favour...

"Aldamon?" I pushed myself up on the wall as the dazed sensation had all but worn off now, leaving me to think and act straight once more – and with the removal of Devimon the feeling of heavy dread in the air, which previously have been so pervasive began to fade too, my chest, my whole body feeling lighter.

I watched Aldamon approach, now having an opportunity to take it all in fully – he really was a hybrid of both Agunimon and BurningGreymon, it was quite the sight! It was as if you took the best elements of both, super-charged them and put them back together...after all he had just taken Devimon down without even breaking a sweat...quick, simple...deadly.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he kneeled down in front of me, and put his large hand out, putting it on my shoulder, and turning me gently on the spot, as if inspecting to ensure no parts of me happened to be missing. I chuckled and waved him off

"No, no I'm fine now – thanks to you...that was...well you are amazing. Thank you Aldamon...you saved my life again...I'm sorry" I cast my gaze down, as I finished up my sentence, this was the third time he had to come to my rescue...I felt bad for him always having to come running to help me, and fight to protect me...

"Oh Snow, you don't need to apologise for that, ever – that's what I am here for, to protect you, and I will always protect you, that's what friends do – you want to know why I was able to become Aldamon?" I felt his hand below my chin as he slowly and carefully moved my gaze upwards – my eyes with tears forming as I looked into his peaceful, blue gaze "I heard you call for me, the power of your spirit calling for help gave me the power to become who I am, just like when I became BurningGreymon for the first time, remember? This is the power of your spirit, and look at what it can do...you are stronger than you know"

I felt myself blush as he spoke, but broke a smile. Reaching my hands up I held his for a moment, before putting them around his arm and giving him a quick hug, holding him tightly as I felt the warmth from his body offset the cool air of the castle surrounding us, comforting me and as always making me feel safe.

"Thanks buddy...for everything" I backed up and smiled wide, we had taken our first big step forward and brought down one of the Dark Lords, one of the evils of this world...just one more to go...

Backing away, and looking over my shoulder to the windows I was going to break previously, I was about to ask for a lift out of this place when suddenly Aldamon was reaching for his chest clutching over his armour, a pained expression, flames started to spit wildly out from his armour...the feeling of panic reacting once more, as I reached forward for him, as he rested a head on the ground in an attempt to balance himself.

"What's wrong!?" I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, the pain causing him to collapse out of the blue like this, his breathing to heavy...but as soon as I did I had to pull away, giving a short cry of in pain...he was burning hot...literally heating up! Looking down to my hand, I wasn't burnt at least, but still…even now the ambient temperature around him was growing hotter and hotter!

"Aldamon...please..." I backed up as gouts of flame erupted wildly; one passing over the top of my head as I barely ducked in time to avoid losing my hair, the heat from it was extreme! I backed up slowly; looking at him with concern...I couldn't get close enough to try and help him, the sounds coming from him being of agony…

Before long his entire form was engulfed in powerful flames, I had to back up even further to avoid being burst just by the air itself...I had seen his form being engulfed before, when he was attacking, this wasn't normal...this was something different.

Before too long, the flames finally began to dissipate, tapering off into the air, and as quickly as the overwhelming heat appeared, it vanished – leaving a motionless body on the ground, no taller than half my height.

Lying on the ground was tanned skinned individual, with wild red hair and markings along his body. What looked like leather gauntlets on his arm and similar garments for his long shorts, finished up with a belt with the same symbol Agunimon had on his helmet…what stunned me most was the most prominent feature, a tail…a long, red tail.

"Agunimon?" I spoke gently and tried to shake his shoulders to wake him up, to try getting some sense out of him. My hands firmly pressed against him, I could feel his chest rising up slowly as he breathed...he was alive at least...but, unconscious perhaps? Sleeping? Either way he was not responding to my increasingly panicked attempts to rouse him from whatever he was in.

Whilst I continued to make attempts to wake him, in the far distance I could hear the sound of thunder, loud, and powerful, the ground shaking gently underneath me as if it was about to be swallowed up from under me, rising up, and then back down...

"You must run..." a voice, soft but male spoke out of nowhere...looking around me I stood up to attention "You must run...I shall guide the way for you..." I spun around rapidly on my heels to try find the source of the voice, which echoed off the walls of the vast, barren chamber.

As the voice finished his statement the door to the right swung open powerfully, as if hit my a powerful gust of wind...the ground once more shaking violently beneath me, this time dipping further, and shaking longer.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked, a little concerned I was hearing voices out of thin air...but then the ground shook for a third time, this time almost knocking me to the ground with the intensity...the rocks under me beginning to crack at the unrelenting power of the shakes.

"I have no time to explain – I will help you but you have to trust me, you must run" Did I really have much choice? I looked down to the motionless form of whatever evolution of Agunimon this was on the ground and picked him up in my arms, similar to how he had me when snatched away from Devimon. Holding him tightly against me, his head resting on my shoulder I made my way at a jogging pace out of the room and towards the open door...looking back just in time to see the room shake for a final time, the place where I had just been begin to fall into the ground rapidly! Stone being swallowed up into a black void!

"This place will not hold for long, without Devimon to sustain it will collapse in on itself...I am using what power I can to hold it off, please, run, now!" as if to spurt me on, I saw the ground I was stood on begin to shake violently too, and taking it as a final indication I made my way rapidly down the corridor...the sound of thunder now near constant as rock, brick and earth began to fall into a giant sinkhole which had formed under the castle! Dust from the room began to mall, and masonry come apart from the walls, as they took began to collapse!

Deciding this really was not the time for twenty questions, I would trust this voice – I took off running, and I took off fast, clutching onto my friend has tightly as I could, slowly me down slightly but daring not to think of leaving him behind – he had helped me, and saved me, it was my time to do the same for him!

"Hold on…buddy…I'll get…us out of….here" I breathed hard between words, feeling my heart beating rapidly in my chest, threatening to burst out at any moment, as I took turn after turn in the castle, following a trail of faint light on the floor, which blow down doors as I came to them. Wood splintered to the ground.

My chest burned, my arms ached, my ears deafened by the absolute chaos behind me, daring not to look back in fear of tripping, or seeing the true terror which waited for me!

I could feel the ground under me become unstable, bouncing up and down as my feet came down hard, the uneven stone platforms telling me whatever I was escaping was getting closer, and I wasn't going fast enough!

"You are nearly there, keep going Snow!"

The voice encouraged me, almost hearing pleading for us to make those last few turns to freedom. Finally seeing it in front of me, it was a large open portcullis, the walls around it cracked already as all I could see outside of it was a bright, brilliant light.

I had no idea what I would be running into but it had to be better than what I was already running from! I could see the ground in front of me begin to collapse, I didn't have long, no I didn't have any time at all as I saw the walls collapse through the corner of my eyes!

"Hold…ON!" I cried out, as I got to the last few meters, and took my chances…I jumped!

Putting as much energy into my legs, I held onto my partner tightly and jumped for all it was worth, the ground below me fading into the black darkness which was the void now surrounding me!

"COME! ON!" making a final cry before closing my eyes as I hoped to any and all gods which might have listened…to let me make that jump and to escape this castle as I leaped into the bright light.

**X-X-X**

"…and that was the last we heard from both of them, My Lord. Devimon and LadyDevimon have both gone silent, as well as operations in the mine, and from the castle in the forest" he kneeled at the bottom of the stairs in the throne room, daring not to look up into my eyes…no doubt afraid that since he was bearing what he thought was bad news I would punish him…and usually I would, however this was in fact quite the opposite.

"And the digi-destined? Any news of them?" I asked, my head propped up on my hand, which rested lazily on the arm of my throne.

"Two of them are confirmed to be alive, and well – they only shortly ago left the mines and are making progress to Central Terminal…the other one who faced Devimon, we have not found any evidence to believe they are alive – our scouts have searched the remains of the castle and could not identify any tracks leaving it before its destruction" I smirked under the shadow of the light.

"Devimon tried to tempt fate, and alter our plans – what happened to him is an example of what will happen to any other who defy me…know that the chosen who faced Devimon is alive, I know he is…continue preparation as planned in Central Terminal" I stood, and walked over to the top of the stairs, sneering down at my minion "Go" I waved him off

"Yes, My Lord!" he bowed deeply once more before making his way out of the chamber, watching him make his exit I made sure I was alone, before walking back to my throne.

Next to it was a small computer terminal, standing at the keyboard with many strange symbols; I tapped away at it for a moment, signalling an acquaintance...After a few seconds, the screen gave the indication I had a connection to who I wanted to speak to.

Leaning in close, I placed my hands on either side of a small monitor, my mouth inches away from the receiver.

"So, you interfered? Quite unusual for you my old friend" I leaned back from the monitor as upon it a flickering image showed the form of the individual I was speaking to, though blurry the features were roughly humanoid.

"I preserved the balance – I did not do it to help, or hinder you. As you are now aware…"

"…Yes, Constants and Variables…it's interesting that Devimon reacted in the way he did, but not entirely unexpected…none the less I must thank you…Snow cannot be allowed to die, not just yet anyway…mark my words though, he will fall" I chuckled darkly as the image from the screen flicked one final time before fading away, once more leaving me alone in my chambers.

He had passed the first test, and did so admirably, but the cards were still stacked in my favour – He would soon learn the truth that you can't fight against destiny.

You can't fight a shadow.

**X-X-X**

_So there we have it! That's the end of Act 1! We have seen Snow come to the Digital World, experience what it has to offer, made friends, enemies and even defeated a few of them!_

_Hope everyone has enjoyed reading this so far, Act 2 will see our heroes continue the journey, and I am really excited to showcase the changing relationship between Snow and Agunimon._

_Some of the more perceptive of you may perhaps be thinking a certain line in this chapter is from somewhere else, and you would be right – and will become ever more important as the story progresses – it also gives you an idea of how the plot will develop!_

_Until then – Please let me know your thoughts, any questions / comments!_

_ – Peace!_


	13. Chapter 13

**X-X-X**

Looking ahead of me I saw a light, it was warm and inviting. It shone across the darkness in which I found myself hanging within.

I tried to move my body, to reach forward towards it but I was frozen to the spot, incapable of even blinking – it was if I was a statue looking out into the void, the deep dark blackness of nothing.

Attempting to remember how I got here, I had faint memories, flashes of scenes and places I had been, places which had lead me to this inescapable prison, only to fade away from my grasp as if passing me by, only lingering for but a second before new ones replaced the old.

Slowly, I began remembering.

I was Agunimon...no, that's not quite right either. I was many different names, BurningGreymon, Aldamon...Flamemon...others too. More images flashed ahead of me but once again faded into the abyss. Who was I though?

Another image, this time of a battle scene – a perfect still image of my weapon pressed against the head of my enemy as he laid there on the floor beaten and defeated – I was a warrior, a fighter...a guardian, a protector and...a partner.

"Sn-ow" my lips moved as I barely whispered out the name, the name which meant so much to me. A name which weighed heavily on my mind and in my thoughts and core – a name which conjured images, a human, and a human to who I would protect...no, had to protect. Not just out of sense of duty, but in friendship.

More memories flashed in front of my eyes rapidly, scenes of battles, and Snow stood alongside me – feeling the flood of emotions rushing into me as I started to remember each one of them. Coredramon, LadyDevimon, Devimon...and then a fourth figure whom I didn't recognise, but at the same time felt oddly familiar to me, as if I had met them before, a long, long time ago.

The images came faster now, and I began remembering who I was, slowly like the curtain was being pulled back on my life, the haze of confusion now replaced with the clarity of purpose I once had, and knew inside which burned with the intensity of the sun, the heat of passion, and the flames of light.

"_Hey, you there?"_

A voice echoed through the black landscape, seemingly repeating as it got quieter each time. Feeling a surge of warmth from the light as it pulsed gently. I felt sensation in my arms and in my legs once more. A light tingling as I attempt to move my fingers and toes, feeling movement I smiled

"_Come on, wake up_"

Again the voice spoke, sounding clearer this time, listening out it felt...comforting. I had heard this voice before, it was one I trusted, one I cared for...One which I knew would never let me down.

"_I need you_..."

One final time I heard the voice, speaking this time sorrowfully. The pain and sorrow, the feeling of being alone, and afraid.

"I'm...here"

I croaked, my voice unsure of itself as I began to feel weight return to my form, return to my body – the stoic cold giving way for a brilliant warmth as I felt the light in front of me become brighter, and more radiant. Beginning to push back the darkness and envelop me in its embrace!

"Snow!"

My eyes snapped open as I felt my mind flood with memories, and sensations. I was awake. Feeling the weight of the world around me once more, the first thing I came to realise as I looked up and saw the sky, was I lying down on the floor.

Around me were many sounds and feelings – first off all was a slight breeze, cold but not freezing, feeling it rush through my hair, offset by the feeling of flickering flames, as the sound of burning timber let me know I was near a fire...the forest sounds around me creating an odd ambience, birds and various other animals in the distance letting out cries, as I was certain I heard bushes rustle around us...

It was also night, and in the sky past the canopy of leaves just above my head I could see the stars, and the moon – shining bright in the back of night...I remember the last time I saw the moon like this, looking to wide and beautiful...it was just before going to the human world to meet my partner, fulfilling my destiny.

Feeling presence return to me and coming around from my previous state I tried to sit up, but found I lacked the strength to do so, trying to pull my body up from the ground I was on, but all power left my limbs at the attempt – however in doing so I heard movement to my side.

Turning my head, expecting it to be some kind of animal from the forest passing by. I was pleasantly surprised though and gave a faint smile as I saw a familiar individual sat nearby, poking at the fire with a charred stick. He turned to me as he saw my head moving, and returned to gesture,

"Hey, you're awake" It was Snow, the jovial tone disguising the sense of relief that came through. I watched him as he stood, and crossed the short distance over to me. Watching as he knelt down beside me, he placed his hand on my head

"What, happened?" I asked, still a little confused on the events which had led to this, my memories still slightly jumbled from the castle.

"You passed out, I think you had a fever or something, but I think its cleared up now...you are not as warm as you used to be at least" he sat down next to me, and then pointed down to my body.

I followed his gaze, and saw that on my right arm was a piece of cloth tied around my forearm, and over the top of me was...his jacket?

"Since we left the supplies back in the mine I had to make do with what we had – Luckily I know a thing or two about camping" looking back to him I could see he was a little worse for wear himself.

He had bags under his eyes, no doubt from lack of sleep. I could also see various scrapes and bruises along his arms, his face, although looked recently washed still lingering with dust and dirt around the side, and his left arm sleeve having being torn off...no doubt he had done that to create the dressing for me...

"How long...was I out for?" I again tried to move, but this time Snow placed his hand on my chest and shook his head as he pressed down gently.

"About a day, you were out cold...erm, what do I call you now?"

I was a little confused at first, but then I realised...I had de-digi-volved after my battle with Devimon but this time not back into Agunimon! I was in my rookie form...how?

'_There would be consequences'_ I remembered the words the voice spoke to me – is this what it meant? Were these the consequences it had in mind?

"I'm Flamemon, my rookie level...I must have used too much energy back in the castle" I sighed, and closed my eyes for moment, remembering the events with Devimon, remembering delivering the final blow which finally finished him off...as he faded away into data the sense of relief, and closure, knowing that he was never going to hurt anyone else ever again.

"Well, what's left of the castle" My partner's gaze moved to the side as he caught my curiosity

"What do you mean? What happened?" caught off by surprise, just what had happened after I had passed out?

"How much do you remember of what happened?" Snow settled in beside me, crossing his legs and getting comfortable as I fought to remember my last memory before waking up here...

"It was turning to you, after defeating Devimon...then, everything goes hazy" Snow nodded his head, and took deep breath

"Ok... Let me help fill in the gaps you have then..."

**X-X-X**

I don't know how I got out of there; luck must have been on my side that much is for sure! As I looked back behind me, I was on a ledge a short distance from the castle, well what remained of the castle anyway. Where it once stood was now a gigantic hole, within which broken remains collapsed into – the dust still rising high into the night sky.

The last thing I remembered was jumping through the light at the door leading outside...whoever had spoken to me before must have arranged it so that I would be a safe distance from the ruins behind...though it begged the questions exactly who was that voice, an why they had helped me...

I would have asked Agunimon, but he was still unconscious in my arms

Well, to say it was Agunimon would be inaccurate, it was him I knew that much at least but it was a much smaller form, the size of a child? Perhaps digi-volution worked both way, and he had forms before that of Agunimon?

Either way he didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, and I really didn't want to hang around this area too long, no doubt if the Dark Lord was a powerful as he liked to preach someone was going to come looking for him eventually, and I didn't want to be anywhere near here when that happened!

There was the issue of sleep though...I had not slept in what felt like an age now, the last time I was able to catch some sleep at the Gotsumon Village, but now after all the action of the day, and the running around I was absolutely ready to curl up into a nice, comfortable bed. Though given the circumstances I think I would have settled for anywhere which was cool and dry.

Stood on this ledge, ahead of me was a forest, dark, and for as far as I could see vast. It surrounded the entire castle, and I could see no road which leads from it, into the tree line – obviously off the beaten track.

To make matters worse, I couldn't even find the North Star, like I would have been able to back home...in fact I didn't recognise any of the stars in the sky above – the moon shone bright looking a little closer than the one we had on Earth but that was no help to me...I would need to wait till morning when I could see where the sun would rise from.

Even with that though I had no idea where was in the Digital World, I had to face the fact I was lost, with an unconscious digimon in my arms, in a world I barely understood with no map, compass or way to navigate...the situation was pretty grim.

I was alone, in a dark forest at night, with no way to contact anyone, no way to find out where I was and tired...the odds were most certainly not stacked in my favour, and could only imagine the fates were laughing at me.

Taking a few minutes to weigh up my options I decided that I would take us far enough into the forest so that we would not be seen by any patrols that came to investigate the ruins, but not so deep that I wouldn't have been able to see the sun when it rose in the morning – I would then head South. Remembering from the map I had seen before that it would have been the direction we would have had to head in 'The Forest of The Lost' – which seemed like an apt name now, if indeed this was the same place.

As I was pretty lost, and it was a forest...

Entertaining myself with that thought for a moment, I made sure that I had a firm grip on my partner, looking down at him as I watched his chest rose slowly, up and down, he was alive still at least and was going to stay that way...it was my turn to prove I could be useful.

Walking into the forest I soon learned two things about it, firstly that the sounds it made were pretty similar to those we had back home – I had gone camping with friends when I was younger back in my hometown, and would stay out in the wood at the back of our house every so often. The birds, and the various cries in the distance remained the same, with the occasional unfamiliar growl somewhere in the far distance...so long as I kept that distance, it would be fine.

The second thing I learned, which was certainly a boon was this forest seem to be bioluminescent. As I walked past plants they seemed to react to our presence, giving off a faint otherworldly glow – blues, greens, red, and purples – every colour you could ever imagine. It was beautiful, as well as useful – it meant that despite the thick canopy above us it lit my path forward, preventing me from falling over any exposed roots.

After a short while I found a small clearing which had clear view from around us, whilst at the same time having good concealment from anyone that might well have passed – above us being an opening in the canopy where I would see the sky, the stars shining brightly. This would do just nicely.

Making sure we were in no immediate danger I carefully put down my companion, placing him against one of the trees slowly and gently, ensuring he was balanced just right so not to risk him falling over and being injured.

Once he was settled, I took a short walk around the area and began to pick up some tinder I could use to start a fire; thankfully it seemed this forest was pretty dry so it was in ample supply.

It was a temperate night, and although we were pretty well shielded from the wind I didn't want to take any chances – I knew my partner was warm to the touch, but that may just have been his natural state and could in fact being freezing inside – I just didn't know digimon biology enough to judge either way.

Deciding to air on the side of caution I finished up collecting the wood, and made a pile of it near to where I had placed my partner down. Using some rocks to make a circle I started the task of lighting a flame.

Taking a few false starts, and a few times cursing that I did not share the same affinity for fire as my friend, I was able to get a fire going. Flickering at first, barely even an ember, but after a few minutes it began to rise and soon we had a fully functional, and more importantly, warm fire.

Without much else I could do, I moved over and sat beside the form of my unconscious companion, and regarded him for a moment – to think something as powerful as Aldamon came from someone so much smaller, like this – having that much power locked away, and been able to call on it was pretty amazing.

Placing my hand on his forehead, I felt a build up of moisture along his hairline...was he running a fever perhaps? Maybe that is what has caused him to become so weak and turn into this current form?

Cursing myself for not having my pack with me, I looked around for something I could use to cover him, and shield him from the night air...not wanting the fever to run any higher.

I was lost until I looked down at myself, and realised I still had my jacket...

Removing it I placed it over him, at his currently size it pretty much covered his whole form – whilst doing so I took the opportunity to see if he had any other injuries at all. It seemed like mostly superficial cuts and bruises; however one on his right arm looked pretty nasty. Without any proper medical equipment with me I had to improvise, I reached up my shirt, and ripped off the arm at the shoulder – again another trick I learned when I was camping – if you didn't have the tools proper, use what was available!

Carefully tying it around his arm, I made sure it was neither too loose, nor tight. There was no blood on his wound to be fair, but to this point I don't think I had ever seen a digimon bleed, I didn't even know if they could. Better to be safe than sorry though, I cleaned him up best I could; removing any dirt or dust, and generally making sure he was in as good a condition as he could be for his state.

It was funny when I thought about it, we had been doing all this fighting, and all of these battles and I had never really done much, so far as cause trouble for my partner. Sure, he had digi-volved to protect me in the times when the bad guys decided to attack – but aside from being ever present; my actual use had been minimal.

Despite the circumstances it was good to know I was able to use some of the stuff I learned from Earth and apply it here – even if it was only basic first aid it was something at least.

After making sure he was fine, his temperate seemed to stable out, but still felt warm...I would need to keep an eye on it, make sure it didn't get out of control...I sighed, and laid back beside him, putting my hands behind my head as I looked at the stars, letting my mind wonder...

"You know – despite everything that has happened, and all the trouble we seem to keep finding...I have to admit it's been, fun" I chuckled to myself, wondering how my definition of fun began to involve things like running out of collapsing castles. "Well, perhaps fun is not the best word...but still, the time I have spent here, in this world with you has been some of the most interesting in my life! I mean before now I think the most exciting thing I did recently was ride on the back of a motorcycle...but this, well all of this is something completely different, huh?"

Turning my head and Looking back at him for a moment, I let out a short sigh, and then gazed back at the stars.

"I guess what I am trying to say in a pretty roundabout way is...thanks. Thanks for letting me be your partner, and for sharing all of this with me...sure it is dangerous but it sure beats sitting at home, doing nothing with my life...I feel...valued here, I feel that I am someone, I can do things that will make the difference! That people will look back on and speak about for years after!" I smiled softly, as I watched a shooting star race across the sky above us, "I just want to do the best I can – to help people...like those Gotsumon, I wonder what happened to them...if they are now reclaiming their home, and taking the opportunity to enjoy freedom from the Dark Lords...It, would be nice to go back one day, and find them..." I sighed once more "...if we can find ourselves that is"

Turning on my side I let out a loud yawn and curled up a little "Not much we can do now though, but I promise – I will stay by your side, I won't let anything happen to you, just like how you have never let anything happen to me..."

Not been able to keep my eyes open any longer, I felt the last of my consciousness drift away to the gentle sound of burning wood, wildlife in the distance and the cool night air blowing through the trees.

That night, despite the circumstances was one of the most restful nights I had for a very long time. Even in absence of a soft mattress, a warm quilt and comfortable pillows I woke up feeling more refreshed than normal.

I noticed too that the strange dream I had before coming to this world had not resurfaced, mentioning a circle to be broken. Perhaps it was just a once off? It did feel rather...odd when I was in it though, as if it was something more, like I was actually there...but it had yet to occur again, and so far any dreams I had in the Digital World were nothing really worth talking about, usual stuff.

Still though, something about it stayed with me...felt important.

Shaking off the sleep, I could see through the canopy above the beginning of light starting to pierce through the dark of the night – the fire long since having burnt out, charred wood and ash remaining in the small circle of stones as wisps' of smoke still rose skyward, not that it was needed anymore as I could already feel it getting warm with the rising off the sun.

Standing up and yawning wide, I stretched up onto my toes and looked back down to my unconscious friend, he was still out like a light and it didn't look as if he was going to be waking up anytime soon by the fact he had not moved at all during the night.

I did try to rouse him, giving him a gentle shake in the hopes it might just be enough to bring him around...nothing. Sighing I stood back up, immediately to be greeted by a loud, guttural sound...my stomach grumbling in defiance.

Remember when the last time I ate was...back in the Gotsumon Village, I chuckled in defeat. This survival stuff was hard work!

Thankfully, this was something I could at least rectify, if only temporarily. Reaching down to my jacket over my partner, I reached into one of the inside pockets, and rummaged around for a moment as I tried to find what I had placed in there...knowing I still had, I must have done.

Eventually clasping onto the object I pulled it out and smiled...a chocolate bar. I had forgotten all about it since out arrival here in the Digital World, and to be fair back in the real world. I had bought it on lunchtime at work and not eaten it...and even though it wasn't much it was still food, I wasn't expecting to find a cafe or supermarket just to pop up in the forest anytime soon so it would have to do.

Only taking a moment to devour the bar, it brought another good question to mind – water. I was thirsty too, and I could only imagine how much so my partner was, having likely not drank anything for longer than me. Even though he was unconscious he still had to eat and drink...and although I couldn't see how I was going to do the eating bit, I could at least help him get some fluid. Just needed to find the water first.

Taking a look around the camp, I couldn't see anything obvious, but when I closed my eyes and listened carefully I was certain somewhere in the distance I could hear the tell-tell sounds of some form of spring, of stream. I listened closer, and carefully began moving towards it, the sound of running water drawing me closer.

It wasn't as far away as I thought, hidden below some bushes, and shadowed by the trees was a small stream of water cutting through the forest. Deciding to test it first I reached my hand in, it was cool to the touch...as I let my hand linger for a moment to make sure it wasn't going to burn it off or anything, I decided to take the opportunity to wash off my face and arms of the collected dust and dirt. Leaning down I splashed up a couple of times, it was refreshing to remove some of the unfortunate added baggage of adventuring...Although I would kill for a shower.

Taking a big drink of the water for myself, parching my dry throat I decided it was safe enough.

Looking for a way to carry the water I found a large leaf that looked like it would do perfectly – delicately removing it from the side of the tree as I heard it tear at the stem, I dipped it carefully in the stream and watched water pool into the centre. Making sure the edges were kept upright and supporting under it, I ferried it back to the clearing, being careful of the forest roots.

Doing this multiple times until I was happy that it was a decent amount, I feed the water to my friend, being careful when tipping it into his mouth, making sure he swallowed and doing it in small amounts. It took a few minutes but I eventually finished – with us both watered now, it was time to prepare for our journey to Central Terminal!

Deciding it would be the best place to go, being where we had agreed to go anyway I now had the problem of where it was, and where we were...I looked to the sky and got a sense for where was East, as the sun crested the trees, hoping that the Digital World obeyed the same rules as my own.

Having an idea for directions now, and knowing which way was South, I looked down my partner, I decided the best way to carry him would be on my back, realising after last night my arm strength isn't what it was, and still feeling a dull ache from my own injuries, It would be easier, and most comfortable for both of us for me to do that.

Holding his arm, I carefully put him onto my back, having to lean forward to make sure he didn't fall off, I slipped my arms under his knees, and got a good grip on him – as I expected he didn't weigh all too much, and so it was not too dissimilar to carrying a backpack with a laptop in it – an exercise I was all too familiar with.

Prepared, and ready to set out I began to make the long trek on through the forest ahead of me.

For the most part the journey was uneventful; if anyone had come back to the castle to investigate and found us they certainly didn't leave any clues. I briefly considered the thought that perhaps I should try and throw any potential pursuer off my track by double backing on myself, or perhaps going one way, to turn around go another. However I got the impression that perhaps that may have been taking it a little too far – besides I didn't think I would be able to pull it off too convincingly.

Still, every so often I would look over my shoulder, and listen – just to make sure we had no pursuer.

As I made my way through the forest I learned that it really was as vast as I thought it was though. By about mid-day the sun was high in the sky and I was glad for the shade the tress presented, the wind blowing gently and keeping me cool as the humidity began to rise in the daytime. At no time having found a break in the tree line, seemingly going on forever in front of us.

It was amazing to think I had travelled through so many different climates already – grassland, plains, tundra, mines, forests...all had been so varied and different – if I ever got back home I was going to do more travelling, I was going to see the world, I was going to get out there and experience more.

Whilst I travelled I began to think about my life to date, and what had I really done or accomplished in my time. I grew up on a small town just outside the big city – doing good at school but never really excelling in anything, I wasn't top of the class but certainly not the middle, just...average, maybe a little bit above – but nothing special. It had been the same with university too, and a couple other part-time jobs I had done before doing what I was now – It was always around average.

It made me wonder of all the people out there, all six billion plus how was I chosen? Why was I chosen? What was so special about me that I would be allowed to come here and experience this world, meet its people and come on this crazy adventure?

In a way I didn't mind too much, whatever it was it was there, and it had drawn attention to someone, or something as it decided to bring me here – meet the other destined, their digimon...and then there was Agunimon.

He was something completely different. It was strange though ever since I met him, despite being scared out of my wits at first – I felt some kind of, kinship towards him. I wasn't the suspicious sort naturally and I would trust people pretty easy but...he wasn't exactly people, but I felt like I could instantly trust him. When the panic of the initial situation calmed down I felt a connection, a bond with him, something I had never felt with someone, or anyone else.

I immediately felt no matter what happened, he would be there for me.

It couldn't have been coincidence, could it? I liked to think I had a say over my life and the direction it was going to take, but at the same time was there key times in life where things just happened according to some kind of...destiny?

Did I have a destiny? Was that even a thing?

These were the continuing thoughts that carried on through my head as I made my way through the forest, going back and forth as I walked, taking rests every so often, and then continued on. I was reasonably fit at least, but still by the time night came I was pretty much tired out, hungry and exhausted.

As sun began to set once more, I was still in the forest, though in the distance I could see mountains and through the course of the day they had got closer, and closer – I did wish that land ship that we had was still about, could have made that in mere hours! At the rate I was going though it would take me days...I don't know if I could do days.

Replicating the same process I had the previous night I found is a nice clearing for us to stay in and set up a basic camp, once more placing my partner down and sitting near at the fire.

As night descended I sat and poked at the fire gently, wondering when he was going to wake up...at this point the thought or even 'if' he would. I didn't know what had caused him to collapse and turn to his current form – was it a virus? He was data after all; maybe Devimon did something to him in his dying breaths?

I didn't like the train of thought I was going down now, only making myself worry more and more. I let my thoughts turn to something a little more productive, like how I was going to do the whole food thing.

A bow, and some arrows might be a good way to go...but the wildlife in this forest was pretty sprightly on its feet – even if I could put one together, would I be really capable of getting something? There was then the problem of preparing it to eat...cooking it...

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. My hope was I would find a village, a hovel or anything that might have something, anything that I might have been able to eat.

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I stood up and walked over to my companion on the ground, as I kneeled beside him I placed my hand on his head once more, feeling his temperature felt more normal now, maybe a good sign? Though in his case could be bad...I just...didn't know...

Slowly, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a light shake.

"Hey, you there?"

I waited for a response, nothing at all from him – the same, motionless response I had all day. ..Feeling more desperate now, I put my hand on his, holding it gently as I lifted it and put my other hand under it, feeling its warmth.

"Come on, wake up"

I squeezed his hand, and held it tighter as I closed my eyes...my only wish, my only thought being I wanted him back, I wanted him to be ok, to be safe. I wanted him to talk to me, and tell me he was alright...

"I need you..."

Lost, in an unknown world – I had no chance without him. I could keep on walking for days, weeks and not end up anywhere...without him, I was just, flailing. Just as he needed me to digi-volve, I needed him to keep it together in this world...I just wanted my friend back.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and onto his arm – clutching for a moment longer I relented finally and carefully put his hand back down as I moved back to the fire, picking up my stick I had been poking with earlier and continuing the same exercise.

Looking into the flames I consoled myself on the fact that, at least for now we were still alive, and he was depending on me – I would do everything I can, and, at least continue doing that, for as long as I could...

Entertaining the thought of just going to sleep I was about to do just that when I heard movement to my side. My head jerking as I prepared myself to stand – expecting perhaps someone having found is, or maybe a wild animal I was surprised, and relieved to see in fact it was...my partner! His eyes open and looking at me with a tired expression.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and as I felt a weight lift from my heart I smiled brightly to my now awake partner.

"Hey, you're awake"

...

"And you know the rest" As I finished retelling my story I folded out my legs, and leaned against the back of the tree where I had placed Flamemon.

For a moment he just lay there, no doubt taking in all the new information I had given to him. As he did I just watched quietly, just happy to see him awake right now, and responsive - I wasn't so lonely now, there was hope.

"Snow, you did well – thank you, for being there" he looked up to me with a smile, nodding back in response

"It was my pleasure, seeing you awake is all the thanks I need" I looked up to the stars, seeing them shine brightly, the moon full tonight, bright and round in the dark sky.

"We are indeed in the Forest of the Lost – I'd recognise this place anywhere...those mountains in the distance you describe put us pretty close to Central Terminal too, perhaps a day or two away"

"Really, that close?" I looked to the fire, as I heard it crackle loudly "Well, hopefully we will pass a farm or something before then...I'm starving..." as if to emphasise the point I hear my stomach growl in grievance, eliciting a laugh from Flamemon.

"I am sure we can find something, berries, fruit – I can at least show you what we can eat!" I grinned wide at the thought, things were looking up! I didn't do as bad as I thought.

"Excellent!" I cheered out, half way through beginning to yawn "In the meantime though...I could do with some sleep..." I shuffled down from the roots of the tree I had been sat on, and lay down beside Flamemon "...imagine you aren't all that tired though?"

Flamemon shook his head

"It's ok, I'll keep watch – get some rest and we will worry about everything else in the morning"

"Ok...Flamemon" I paused once, and gave him a kindly smile "it's good to have you back" I started closing my eyes as I curled up on the bed of leaves next to him, resting my head on my hands as I began to doze off to sleep...much happier now knowing that Flamemon was awake, and that in fact we were closer to our objective than I thought!

**X-X-X**

Watching Snow go to sleep, I was impressed, despite the last day he had done well – kept us both safe, and even managed to keep on heading towards Central Terminal – he may style himself as been a fish out of water but he was doing his best.

I would have to rely on him a little more no doubt whilst my wounds healed, until I digi-volved back to Agunimon. I could fight like this but if someone powerful decided to take a shot at us we would be pretty stuck, as I wouldn't be able to digi-volve, even with Snow' help until I healed.

As I watched the night sky, I wondered how the others had managed after we had left the mine. No doubt with their master out of the way the Gotsumon reclaimed their home, but it still made me wonder what the Dark Lords wanted with the mine in the first place. There must have been purpose to the operations, they don't just do stuff to fill the time – and that was a huge drill.

Right now it seemed like the Elder in Central Terminal might be the only one who would be able to answer a large number of the questions that we had now. It had been a tough journey so far, but I had a feeling that once we got there and had those discussions things would only escalate. Shadowmon wouldn't keep quiet for long with his last under Lord defeated.

Still, it felt good knowing Devimon was finally gone.

Lying there and letting my thoughts wonder, I eventually heard Snow' breathing become deeper as he fell into a deep sleep.

Devimon called them parasites, humans that is – using us for their own gain, and that we were slaves in the relationship; I didn't seen it like that though. So far with Snow I had grown in power so much in the last few days – I have felt the strongest I have ever felt, and being able to take on opponents I could only have ever dreamed off before his arrival. Sure they were more fragile than us, but it was a fair trade off I thought – they gave us the ability to achieve our goals, and ambitions – and we would provide them with defence, and friendship.

The Digital World had a purpose for everything, and this was no exception. I was happy with the partner I had ended up with, and, even though when I first started watching over Snow I thought it was going to be a difficult partnership – so far it had turned out even better than I could have hoped.

Shadowmon had best look out, he was in for the shock of his ever shortening life.


	14. Chapter 14

**X-X-X**

The morning came and I and Flamemon got ready for the journey on ahead.

Flamemon had helped me locate some nearby food we could eat for breakfast, some purple coloured berries which had a taste of strawberries to them...odd but not unpleasant. After not having eaten well since the mines I wasn't going to say no.

Whilst we ate and prepared, we mapped out a route in our head for how we would get to Central Terminal. In the light of the day Flamemon confirmed we were close by a day or two, and that the mountains in the distance were actually a part of the wider range we had crossed before being teleported to the forest. We would head South East, and eventually come to the Central Plains, and then from there to the city proper.

He also gave me some insight as to what to expect, apparently Digimon themselves were also fond of large buildings, and as such apparently it was not too dissimilar to the cities of home. A large metropolis with many digimon working together to keep it safe...though as Flamemon was quick to remind me it may not be as dangerous as being in the fields, it had dangers of it own...dangers to which I was more accustomed to, and therefore more prepared for.

With that all set, I put Flamemon on my back once more – still unable to walk fully due to his injuries I resolved to carry him for as long as it took for him to gain his strength. He was reluctant at first, not wanting to be carried a second day in a row, but I insisted.

Looking back once more to the camp, I made sure once more that I could see nothing in the distance, and happy we were safe made my way through the forest.

Progress was steady, although at least this time a little more interesting as I had someone to talk to. With Flamemon on my back he would point out minor changes in course, and dangers here and there like low hanging branches, or overgrown roots – although I thought he might be overdoing it on the backseat driving, it kept him happy at least.

Between that we would just casually chat about events so far, and life back on Earth. I took great pleasure going into the details of the nuisances of home, the various social rules people followed, and were restrained by. Some of these Flamemon didn't seem to think were too odd, but others like the idea of bartering for goods seem to just confuse him, which was adorable.

However, as we walked...I remembered something from earlier, back in the castle which had been in the back of my mind, and had me confused.

"Hey, remember back in the Castle, when you were Aldamon and fought Devimon?"

"I remember, I remember it well" the sound of pride in his voice certainly confirmed that.

"Something's been bugging me since we escaped that place..." I could feel his head cock in confusion "...the room I was in was sealed, three doors and only one of them was open, the one I came from and it was a dead end...where did you come from? The other two doors weren't opened until that voice opened one for me" remembering it clearly, as the door was blasted open right in front of me.

There was a pause for a moment, and through my sentence I thought for sure I could feel Flamemon tense up...

"...That voice, what did it say?" he sounded concerned...something was up

"It simply said it wanted to help me, then blew open the door and I followed a white trail of light out of the castle...leading me to the exit" I could definitely feel him tense that time, he knew something "...Flamemon, what is it?" I was getting concerned now

"It's just..." he paused, I could feel him fidget slightly "...When I reached the throne room it was sealed with a dark magic, and I couldn't break through. It was only after a light appeared, and spoke to me that I was able to use your power to digi-volve, and enter the room – Snow, he even froze time"

"He froze time?" that made sense of the whole suddenly feeling like I was in a freezer moment when Devimon was holding me "...he didn't sound like he was speaking from everywhere at once and...Echoing, did he?" I felt Flamemon nod his head

"Yeah, he said he wasn't my friend, but not my enemy either...and something about balance, and you had to live"

"I...had to live?" I certainly wasn't going to argue with the living part, it was my preferred state of being, but the fact that this being not only helped me, but my partner too... "Have you, ever encountered anything like it before?" I hoped...

"No – this was new, the power it had, and the way it existed. I could sense it was digimon, in a way but also something different too, something I had never felt before" my hopes faded at that. I wonder what the being had wanted, and why it felt I had to be saved for balance? Light and darkness, good and evil perhaps?

Whilst we seemed to be discussing all the enigma's we had come across as of late, it made me remember something else, something Devimon had said to me.

"Devimon...when he was 'talking' to me, and I use that work liberally, he mentioned information I had, information I didn't even know I have – and that he could use it to overthrow his master, who I assume is Shadowmon, right?" I felt Flamemon nod "...he also mentioned something else, which is related...that Shadowmon seemed to know Devimon would die, calling it a 'constant' that he could not change – that you would arrive and then defeat him..."

"Wait, what!?" Flamemon shuffled on my back, which caused me to stop for a moment, and let him down. As he stood on the ground in front of me, I turned around, and took the opportunity to rest as I sat down on the log next to him, Flamemon giving me a wide eye look of shock. We both had the same thought...

"Yeah, I know...Devimon knew he was going to be defeated, and that voice said he had to be defeated too...they both knew his fate, but while Devimon tried to change it, the voice tried to make sure it happened...it doesn't make sense" Flamemon stood there for a moment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts

"...I feel as though we are part of something, something which no one has decided to let us in on..." Flamemon sighed, and moved to sit beside me "...Snow, do the words 'The Circle Must Be Broken' mean anything to you?" as he spoke those words I immediately was drawn back to my dream from before arriving in the Digital World, hearing it clearly in my mind once more, over and over...

"The Circle...must be broken?"

_'The Circle Must be Broken'_

The sound echoed through my head, as if mocking my own words. I shook my head and felt my focus return, realising Flamemon had placed his hand on my arm

"What just happened?" I asked, a little confused and dazed as I pulled myself back up, realising I had almost nearly fallen off the log I was sat on.

"You were about to collapse, are you ok?" he sounded concerned, but also worried. I just shook my head and got my balance back

"I must still be exhausted, been a long couple days..." I sighed, taking a deep breath "Those words, I heard them once before – they were spoken to me in a dream the night I met you. I couldn't recognise the voice, it was changing, morphing, altering...but it sounded familiar, sounded almost...like me" I groaned as I made the realisation...could it...no, it couldn't be, I had never even heard the statement before!

"I see...nothing else though?" Flamemon scooted closer, and put my hand on my shoulder, seeing that I was still a little out of it after my little episode. I just shook my head

"Just, something about choosing my fate – I've not had the dream since, but it left an indelible impression on me, it felt...so real, so...like I should know but I didn't..." I looked at Flamemon with a smile "I'm not making any sense, am I?" he shook his head

"No, no I think I know what you mean..." he paused and moved his hand away "...the reason I ask is because Devimon mentioned the words, and that you had to die..." I tensed up myself at the mention of that, but Flamemon turned quickly and shook his head once more "...whatever he meant by that, will never come to pass, I promise – the only ones that will die are the ones who challenge us!"

His expression changed suddenly, as he threw up his hands in the air and started to playfully shadowbox at the air, I smiled and placed my hand on his head and ruffled his hair

"Heh, thanks buddy" leaning back and stretching I stood back up and looked around, and to the sky – looked to be around midday "...Well, I suppose we should carry on? I don't think we are going to come to any answers on our own. Let's get to the Elder in Central Terminal; he might be able to shed some light on this!" Flamemon nodded, and stood up himself.

With Flamemon back on my back we continued on our way through the forest, the lingering discussions weighing heavily on my mind...I felt as if there was a much larger plot going on which I wasn't privy too, but was a major part of. Like an actor who had no lines but was expected to go onto the stage and play along...I felt lost and confused – I really hoped the elder could give us some answers...

For now all I could do was walking forward, and continue going along the path before me. I could see the trees around us were beginning to thin out, and the ground even out too – seemed like we were almost out of the forest! Sun began to pour in from between the gaps in the braches and leaves and before too much longer we were effectively at the edge of the forest.

The Central Plains lay ahead of us...and they were beautiful.

Deep, emerald green grass danced in the wind, as petals floated through the air. It was like a scene from a picturesque movie, perfect. Trees dotted the landscape, as it seemed to stretch endlessly into the distance...where, only just I thought I could see something.

It took me really squinting but I was sure it was tower, skyscrapers rising high on into the sky...

"Central Terminal is over the distance" Flamemon once more jumped down from my back and walked to my side "Our journey is nearly over...though I think this may be the place to rest tonight, and finish the rest of the way tomorrow"

Nodding in agreement, he was right. The sun had already began to crest the horizon and the light fade – even though we could see for miles around is now I bet this place was as dark as the forest was at night...and alot more exposed too.

"Agreed – Not far now at least" I smiled and together we gathered up some food and prepared camp for the night.

In the distance as darkness descended I watched the lights glimmer in the far distance, shining brightly – like a dome of light.

It was watching this that I began to be reminded of home. It had been about four days since Is started my journey, and now looking at something which felt so familiar out in the distance I couldn't help but be reminded of home – and the people I had left behind to come here, like my family, friends and work.

I wonder if anyone had called at my apartment, or reported me missing. I know I called my parents before I left and gave a really vague answer phone message, but did anyone else find out that I had gone, or had they just discovered me missing? I could see it now, man hunt for someone who just vanished in the middle of the city.

I guess I should have left a note or something to let people knew was going somewhere and to not let them worry – no doubt when or even if I got back I was going to have o answer a number of questions about where I had been, who I had been with, why and all that – not something I was looking forward to if I was honest, but...

Suppose I was just feeling a little home sick. That was natural, right?

Looking to my side Flamemon had already fallen asleep by the fire, no doubt still exhausted himself – it seemed like his injuries and strength was coming back to him though which was good, recovering slowly. I am sure he will be back to full strength in no time, and would probably become Agunimon again too.

Watching the lights for a little longer, I laid back after a while with my arms behind my head as looked to the sky. The trees were much thinner where we were now and I could see so much more of the night-time sky as the stars shimmers and shined.

I had really seen nothing like it back home – in this place I could see all the gas clouds and even the dimmer stars in the blackness of the void...it was nice, I could see why Flamemon enjoyed sleeping under the stars so much – despite my anxiety about everything, all the discussions and my home-sickness I could still feel a sense of calm from it all...

Just what I needed too, tomorrow I was going to meet this Elder and perhaps finally get some answers to all the questions I had going around in my head, and the ones which me and Flamemon had discussed earlier today...so many things that didn't make sense. In a way I didn't know if I wanted to actually get there – at least to this point I had been able to act in some form of blissful ignorance, going from place to place and just enjoying my time here with my partner, meeting new friends and the like – but once we speak with him, and if he does indeed prove as helpful as the others have said he would, then we may possibly have a goal, something to aim for, something to go on after.

Only now did I realise the gravity of it all – I hadn't really thought about it until now but really all it had been so far was a kind of road trip, sure I knew the final destination but we knew it wasn't where this journey would end itself...just, guide us onto the next part.

From all accounts too, it would be much more dangerous. Sure we had faced a Dark Lord and beaten him in combat, but he was not the big boss, he was just another run on the ladder leading up to him...was I ready for that? Were we all ready for that?

Turning on my side I covered my head with my arms, trying in a way to escape my own thoughts, closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep. Despite whatever worries I had it was too late to turn back now...we had already put ourselves out on the radar and gotten the attention of this world – Couldn't stop now until it was finished.

Eventually I faded into a restless sleep, the same thoughts running around in my head the whole time, but reassuring myself that so long as Flamemon was with me, everything would end up alright in the end...he had already proven that several times. I trusted him.

Another morning, and this time we were heading out the forest and into the plains, exchanging the slightly humid and temperate woodland, for windy and warm flats, the sky above us clear and bright.

Flamemon was strong enough to walk on his own steam today so taking off early at a steady pace we walked through the massive plains onwards towards the city. I decided to keep the thoughts of last night to myself for now, seeing no reason to share what were really just my own insecurities. Instead we made conversation about what to expect in the city.

Flamemon had been there a couple of times in the past, generally not for any extended period of time though mind you, but long enough to know what to expect and how to get around in the city proper.

It was apparently located on the coast, facing out into a large open bay of water known as the 'Central Sea' which then lead out into the much larger 'Great Digital Ocean' separating the various continents.

The city itself was split into six sections. You had the cardinal cross sections, North, East, South and West which each specialised in something.

North was where the docks and storage areas were – ships from other continents would land here, and let off passengers and cargo. East was the shopping district where you could pretty much buy anything from all accounts. South was the residential district where the bulk of the people lived and socialised and West was the training area, where Digimon went to get stronger and train to be better fighters, tacticians, even cooks!

The two remaining areas were special; you had the area known as 'The Hub' where the shrine in which the digi-elder lived resided. In here was also where the 'Celestial' digimon lived – just like they had Dark Lords, these Digimon were considered Light Lords, peaceful with a wish to preserve all life, offering safety and security – hence why the city was built.

Finally was 'The Core' the absolute centre of the city – this was a blue crystalline tower, the tallest structure in the entire city and had been apparently what I saw in the distance. It emitted a signal to let any digimon know where the city was, and could be used to hone in and locate somewhere safe. It also provided power and security; a barrier covered the whole city from any kind of attack emitted from the crystal tower. No one but those specifically instructed by the Celestial Digimon were allowed into the tower.

Flamemon admitted he didn't know the exact origins of the city itself, but that the Tower had been there for as long as anyone had remembered, and it was the Celestial Digimon who built the haven around it.

None the less it sounded impressive. And as we got closer and closer it looked it too. Now having a much better view, I could not say I disagreed.

The tower dwarfed the skyscrapers around it by a good height, reaching seemingly impossible to the sky. Around it were clusters of buildings which would look pretty normal in any city back home...and finally around the base of the city spanning the entre perimeter was a large, white wall – flawless and immaculate, on top of which I could see structures which looked like guard posts at regular intervals.

Even from this distance it looked massive, and I could only imagine it would be even bigger when we would be stood at the base.

Flamemon pointed out to a opening in the wall, we would be approaching the West Gate and could enter there, before making our way to 'The Hub' district.

It was about midday when we finally arrived, having walked for several hours we came to the base of the gigantic wall – rising high into the air, at least hundred foot tall, with an equally large metal door stood open in the middle – Digimon of various shapes and sizes passing through carrying items, riding in wooden wagons or walking with others...Thinking about it reminded me of the old medieval towns, traders visiting to sell good and wares, as farmers went out to tend to fields – the modern of the city itself, with the old of the way of life, it was definitely unique.

As we approached the gate, a large centaur approached us from the side, easily topping out at around ten foot, holding an even larger spear he put up his spare hand indicating for us to stop – Flamemon seemed to have no issues and complied silently, and I stopped right beside him as this Digimon bared the path in front of us.

"New Travellers? I don't recognise your faces, state your business in Central Terminal please" he spoke clearly with a firm tone, but was at least polite. Not missing a beat, and at a loss for words myself Flamemon took the initiative.

"I am Flamemon, and this is my human digi-destined partner Snow. We are here to see the Digital Elder" I shuffled on the spot a little as he mentioned human, and the large centaur fixed his gaze on me, as if judging me. Feeling a little uncomfortable being referred to by 'human' – mainly because it was not something I was used to hearing.

There was a pause, a moment of silent and we heard no response. I was beginning to fear he might bar our entry, and tell us we could not enter, however that was not to be the case thankfully as he stepped to the side and bowed his head

"Ah, my sincere apologies! Welcome young destined to our city, Of course a digimon and their human partner would be most welcome. Please proceed down Western Avenue towards 'The Hub' district, you are expected at the shrine" both I and Flamemon nodded our heads in unison.

"Thank you" I smiled in reply back, and with that we both made our way into the city, the centaur guard waving us through and then returned to his duties.

"Is that...normal?" I looked down to Flamemon, replying only when I was sure we were far enough away for us not to be heard.

"This place is well guarded, between the celestial Digimon and Digimon like Centarumon who act as arbiters of law and order. They keep the peace, and for the most part trouble away from the Digimon who live here – I bet he was just curious to see a human up close, not a common thing here – I wouldn't be too worried, he let us through at least, and even said we were expected!" he gave me a playful smirk as I blushed a little, realising that in a way I was the exotic creature to many here, when in fact I also considered it the same with all the Digimon around me

"Are we really...that strange?" pointing to myself as Flamemon chuckle

"Strange, Unique, Rare. Whatever you want to call it. Humans don't often appear in the Digital World, usually if they do they quickly end up going back to their own world, having somehow being sent here accidently by one means or another – those who end up staying though usually end up doing great and heroic things in the Digital World, like we will!" giving me a thumbs up – he was obviously confident, couldn't say I disagreed.

Walking down the Western Avenue I got to see various kinds of Digimon of all shapes and sizes – some smaller even than Flamemon, and even a couple who would give Aldamon a run for his money in terms of sheer scale! Good thing this Avenue was really wide. Either side was flanked with buildings or open dirt fields, different kinds of things going on inside or around each one.

In one shop I could see sewing machines; in the fields I saw those practicing different attacks on wooden dummies, and bales of hay. Various sides' roads lead down and away, smaller the main Avenue but still busy...a veritable hub of activity!

"Really is a hectic place, huh?" I moved to the side as I brushed shoulders with a rather stocky Digimon, who muttered an apology as he went past.

"Yeah, during the day this place is full of Digimon looking to get better at something...think of it like work back in your world – this is how Digimon fill their day"

"Suppose that makes sense..." I trailed off, as I watched another Digimon, a pink knee high bird running past, but kept looking at us as she did – feeling that sensation we were being watched again "...I guess we are going to get alot of looks?"

"Unfortunately...Don't worry though; they are just like the guard – curious about you. One of two might stop to look at you, maybe even mutter something to a friend but none of them will attack, they wouldn't dare. You can't see it but Arbiters are swarming this place, anything kicks off they would be on it...if they could beat me to it that is" he grinned and pointed to a large structure at the end of the road "That's the entrance into 'The Hub'"

Continuing on, making our way through the hordes of Digimon walking the streets we finally got to the entrance – a large ornate door built into a marble white wall, similar to the one that surrounded the perimeter, this one was only about twenty foot high, but still looked as sturdy.

Flamemon reached up and placed his hand on one of the panels on the door.

"Put your hand on one door, like this" indicating to his own, I nodded and followed his example, reaching my hand out and placing it flat on one of the square decorative panels. I could feel a strange and powerful heat emanating from it. Pressing my weight slightly against it, not expecting it to move I heard a soft click coming from the other side.

Pulling back just in time to avoid falling over, the door slid open to the side, leaving me amazed, my jaw nearly hitting the floor with what I saw on the other side.

It was a garden, but not just any garden...the most beautiful garden I had ever seen!

Stepping forward, the door slowly closed behind us as I took a moment to take this place in. We were stood on a set of stone tiles which continued on up to a set of stairs, leading into what I could only describe as a roman shrine, pillars on either side as high arches with intricate decorations ran around the top. On either side was well kept short grass, with various flower beds planet, plants of different size and colour growing – some looked like flowers, others vegetables, and trees too offered shade over part. Ponds of water, built into the ground with stone borders were along the side of the garden, small ankle high lights leading up the path and towards the building ahead. On either side were more pillars which had doors, likely leading to other parts of this place...It felt like a villa of sorts or perhaps...

"...is this the shrine?" I spoke breathlessly, taking a step forward as I turned on the spot, the sunlight from the sky shining bright, the tower in the centre rising high into the sky behind the main building.

"Yes, this is the Shrine of the Digital Elder, his sanctuary. This is where all digi-destined come to learn their destiny...our destiny Snow" Flamemon walked beside me, and put his hand on my own. Looking down I smiled, turning my palm so I could hold his for a moment

"Let's do this, together" and with that we walked along the marble path through the centre towards the stairs, beginning our ascent upwards. Each step felt heavy with meaning, and as we approached the top I saw quite the sight.

Through the columns and into the main building was a large open chamber with a statue in the centre – the statue was black stone, and looking at it I realised I recognise what it was representing...

"Earth..." I muttered, as we got closer I was sure of it – the landmasses, the tilt – that was Earth.

"Indeed, the world of our birth...Welcome chosen"

A soft and frail voice echoed from the side, and both I and Flamemon turned to see an old man of about five foot with a wooden walking stick, dressed in simple grey robes stood in a doorway leading out of the chamber. His face looked weathered, with various wrinkles, and with his hood been down could see he was completely bald too. He looks fragile, as if a strong enough wind might be enough to make him fall over, but as with all things in the Digital World, I could sense a power from him, one which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end ever so slightly.

"Are...you?" I asked, uncertain if this old man was who I thought he was, though he nodded his head in recognition to my half statement.

"I am the Digital Elder...it is a pleasure to meet you Jaredin Snow, and Flamemon too. Please, follow me and everything shall be explained" He indicated with his hand to the door behind him, standing slightly to the side seeing light flicker from inside.

Looking back to my Partner, he nodded his head to me and we made our way over the short distance to the Elder. As we walked close to him I studied him through the corner of my eyes trying to see if I could spot anything which might account for the odd feeling I was getting – but nothing. So far as I could see from a cursory inspection he was just a regular old man.

As we got to the door he began walking beside us and then took the lead as we entered into the much narrower stone corridor, leading us deeper into the shrine, the sound of our footsteps echoing off the walls around us.

I had a feeling I was finally going to get some answers soon...


End file.
